Las Charlas Con Silvers Rayleigh y otras historias
by FalknerZero
Summary: Inicia el entrenamiento de Luffy en Rusukaina, Rayleigh decide conocer mejor a su aprendiz y cada noche, después del entrenamiento, le pide le platique de sus nakamas y asi surgen historias interesantes que obligan al rey oscuro a educar a Luffy en otros lares... Además escenarios de como me imagino el entrenamiento de los demas nakamas...(Nueva Redaccion)...LuNa
1. Calmando Urgencias

**Nota del autor: Llega otra historia que llegó a mi cabeza cuando menos lo esperaba (si, la noche, cuando fluye mejor y molesta mas el cerebro troll jajajaja ¬¬) Esta será de más capitulos y mostrará que Rayleigh no sólo educó a Luffy en el combate, sino en otros lares... Esto contendra humor, drama en algunos capitulos y muchas historias no "vistas" en One Piece, por lo que no se exactamente cuantos capitulos tendrá, pero ya estan las ideas... Agradeciendo a las personas que me agregan a sus favoritos, siguen mis historias, les dejo el primer capitulo...**

Capitulo 1: Calmando Urgencias

En una isla cerca de Amazon Lily, un chico sin su característico sombrero de Paja seguía entrenando el kenbushoku Haki (Haki del color de la observación) recibiendo tremendos golpes por parte de su maestro Silvers Rayleigh al estar Luffy con los ojos cubiertos para logra sentir la "voz" de las cosas…

**-¡Rayleigh, no me puedo concentrar como tú dices!-** dijo Luffy al ver que su maestro implementaba Busoshoku Haki (Haki del color de la armadura) para que su aprendiz tomara en serio el entrenamiento**…**

**-Luffy-kun debes comprender que si no logras despertar este Haki, no servirá de nada el Busoshoku Haki si no obtienes ventaja contra tu rival al saber su siguiente movimiento o su presencia –** dijo el Rey Oscuro continuando con la explicación sobre el Haki…

Los golpes resonaban en la isla hasta que Rayleigh notó que Luffy empezaba a evitar sus ataques sonriendo al ver que no se equivocaba al confiar en que Luffy era la viva imagen de su nakama Roger…

La tarde llegó y Rayleigh viendo el progreso de Luffy, decidió dar terminado ese día al ver que el estómago de su aprendiz y el suyo empezaba a gruñir, por lo que el Rayleigh decidió buscar la comida, mientras Luffy buscaba leña para la fogata…

Era de noche y en una fogata con las llamas vivas y aún sin sueño, Luffy pensaba en sus nakamas**…**

**-¿Estarán bien?, ¿Habrán recibido el mensaje?, ¿Se habrá enojado Nami con su decisión?, ¿Por qué pensaba solo en la reacción de Nami?- **pensaba el chico de goma mirando la llama de la fogata en su máximo esplendor…

Tan perdido estaba Luffy que en su mente vino las imágenes cuando sus nakamas desaparecieron uno a uno frente a sus ojos y en concreto Nami….

**-"Luffy, ayúdame…."-** dijo la chica pelinaranja mientras extendía su mano y desaparecía por el poder de Kuma…

**-Luffy-kun, Luffy-kun- **dijo Rayleigh sacando de su trance a Luffy y regresándolo a la realidad**…**

**-¿En qué pensabas, que tan lejos te mandó? Jajaja- **finalizo el Rey Oscuro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cálida hacia su pupilo…

**-¿Acaso te despertaron las hormonas al estar en Amazon Lily y ver a tanta mujer? jajaja-**termino por decir el primer oficial de Roger, al ver que Luffy había reaccionado a sus preguntas…

Rayleigh sabiendo de antemano el duro duelo sufrido por Luffy y sumado a que extrañaría a sus nakamas, decidió darle un poco de distracción para que Luffy se entretuviera y así el tiempo de su estancia, el chico de goma pasara más enfocado en saber que la separación era para evitar nuevas pérdidas como la ocurrida con Ace…

**\- ¿De qué hablas, Rayleigh?-** preguntó el chico de goma, ladeando su cabeza debido a que no entendía la pregunta de su maestro…

**-Lo raro de esas mujeres fue cuando me vieron desnudo y querían mis kintamas, creo que nunca habían visto hombre, shishishi-**concluyo el chico de goma mientras seguía con su característica sonrisa…

Rayleigh rió al ver que su pupilo se alegraba de nuevo y sin más decidió seguir la charla, al ver que Luffy mostraba un poco de interés sobre esos lares…

**-Luffy-kun, ¿nunca tuviste un incidente con tus nakamas de este tipo, en especial con las chicas?-**pregunto el Rey Oscuro, mientras Luffy comiendo un trozo de carne, no pudo evitar atragantarse con el cacho de carne que masticaba…

Al nombrar eso, Luffy en automático recordó cuando vio desnuda a Nami en Arabasta, y como curiosamente a partir de ahí, no pudo controlar el poder de la gomu gomu no mi en cierta parte de su cuerpo y decidió contarle a su maestro dicho incidente…

…..

…Era un día normal en la tripulación después de lo vivido en Arabasta, todos con la inclusión de Nico Robin, hacían sus tareas habituales, mientras Luffy estaba en su asiento favorito con cierta irregularidad en sus pantalones al ver que su "amiguito" se alargaba y se ponía duro sin su consentimiento**…**

**\- Debe ser un problema con la gomu gomu no mi-** pensó el chico de goma, pero en su mente seguía dudando al recordar que esto empezó al ver desnuda a Nami en los baños de Arabasta...

Sin embargo Luffy pensó (casi quemándose la mente) y recordó que no solamente fue en ese momento…

En los primeros días, cuando eran solamente Zoro, Nami y él, mientras navegaban en los pequeños barcos robados de Buggy, Zoro dormía y Nami sentada miraba el mar y el cielo, como si estuviera analizando el clima, por lo que la mirada de Luffy se enfocó en Nami…

Luffy veía su cabello corto naranja y sus ojos chocolate, de ahí miró sus pechos cubiertos por la camiseta de color blanco con rayas azules y continuó en la pequeña falda que portaba la navegante…

Ahí la mirada de Luffy se detuvo viendo las piernas de Nami, hasta que en cierto ángulo al moverse Nami, Luffy pudo ver su ropa interior, por lo que recordando las clases básicas de Makino, Luffy desvió la mirada al recordar que Makino le dijo que una chica se enojaría si miraran de esa forma "descarada" sus bragas…

Sintiendo que cierta parte se alargaba al pensar en lo que vio, Luffy decidió enfocar su mente en otras cosas y así transcurrido el tiempo y la amistad con Usopp al integrarse al equipo, Luffy pudo dejar de pensar en las bragas de Nami….

Regresando a la realidad, Luffy siguió pensando en ello hasta que Nami lo llamó debido a que Sanji había hecho unas bebidas por el calor para ellos y la pelinaranja sabía que Luffy no diría que no a la exquisita y refrescante bebida hecha por el cocinero…

Luffy dando un salto llegó a la cubierta con una sonrisa hacia su nakama, pero al momento de levantar la vista, el chico de goma pudo notar que Nami portaba un bikini color rojo y trayendo a su mente la visión de Nami desnuda, Luffy hizo lo único que podía hacer para evitar que su "amiguito" se alargara, corrió y se columpio en el barandal del Merry distrayéndose, pero en el trayecto mientras se columpiaba Luffy se resbaló y cayó directamente en el agua olvidando el hecho de la limitación ocasionada por su fruta de diablo**…**

**\- ¡ Luffy!-** grito la navegante al ver a su nakama caer y sin más se arrojó al agua, mientras Chopper que había visto la escena a lo lejos, escupió su bebida y empezó a correr gritando que Luffy había caído al mar alertando a Zoro el cual miró el rastro de agua donde según chopper vio verlo caer, hasta que Nico Robin le dijo al espadachín que la navegante se había lanzado para salvar al capitán….

En el fondo del mar, Nami solo buscaba a Luffy, ya después pensaría en su actitud al verla… Nadando, Nami localizó a Luffy y fue hasta donde lo había visto y sin pensarlo tomó a Luffy mientras nadaba hacia la superficie….

Finalmente Nami logró salir del agua y pidiendo ayuda pudo subir a Luffy a la cubierta del barco….

Mientras Chopper ayudaba a Luffy, Nami se secaba con una toalla, hasta que Zoro viendo que Luffy escupía agua, pregunto a la chica de pelo naranja**…**

**\- Bruja, ¿qué ocurrió para que Luffy terminara en el agua?**-hablo el espadachín con su típica manera de ser directo por lo que Sanji, enfadado soltó una patada que el espadachín detuvo**…**

**-Estúpido Marimo, ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar así a mi dulce ángel?-,** dijo Sanji, mientras Zoro solo se limitó a decir con indiferencia…

**-Cállate, estúpido Ero-cook-** iniciando una pelea, por lo que Usopp resignado decidió preguntar lo anterior dicho por Zoro, para aclarar por fin el tema…

**\- Nami, ¿qué pasó?-** finalizo el tirador a lo que la navegante aún agotada se limitó a decir lo ocurrido y como Luffy de la nada decidió jugar en el barandal, terminado en el incidente en el agua…

**-Idiota- **susurro la pelinaranja, mientras veía como le sacaban el agua a Luffy….

Luffy finalmente despertó mientras chopper se alegraba y daba brinquitos al ver que su capitán estaba bien…

**-¡ Que alivio, pensé que moría! Shishishi-** dijo el chico de goma mientras la navegante con una vena en su sien decidió caminar hacia Luffy mientras le gritabaesperando una respuesta de su capitán…

**-¡Grandísimo idiota! , ¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?- **terminó la pelinaranja, pero Luffy, intentando no mirar a la chica, solo dijo en voz alta mientras corría al camarote de los hombres**…**

**-¡Es tu culpa, Nami!-** dijo finalmente Luffy, mientras la señalaba y se iba dejando confundida a la navegante y sus demás nakamas….

Todo lo que restaba del día, Luffy evitó a toda costa a la navegante y la chica lo notaba mientras se empezaba a enfadar por el rechazo del chico de sombrero de paja…

Finalmente, mientras Nami observaba las corrientes y el clima, logró visualizar a Luffy solo sentado en parte de la cubierta y decidió confrontarlo**…**

**-Luffy-** dijo la navegante mientras el chico de goma, tensado buscaba la forma de no ver a su nakama**…**

**-¿Qué ocurre, Nami, ya casi llegamos a una isla?-** dijo Luffy nerviosamente, por lo que Nami ya fastidiada por la actitud de su nakama, hablo queriendo zanjar el problema de una vez…

**\- Luffy, no sé qué te hice, pero si me aprecias como tu nakama voltea y mírame a los ojos-**hablo la pelinaranja, haciendo que Luffy, derrotado (aun no entendía como Nami lograba eso) volteara y mostrara cual era el problema al ver a su amiga y nakama…

Nami, al principio se alegraba de saber que Luffy nunca daría la espalda a sus nakamas, pero mirando de pies a cabeza a Luffy, pudo notar la parte "alegre" despierta en Luffy, por lo que un poco confundida y ruborizada, se limitó a deducir cual era la razón de que Luffy la evitara, el chico de goma era un idiota, pero la navegante nunca creyó que fuera tan "inocente" en lo básico de la anatomía de su propio cuerpo…

Nami, pensando que era por el incidente de Arabasta, preguntó a Luffy aún sabiendo de antemano la respuesta**, **y suspirando por esto…

**\- Ne, Luffy, ¿esto te ha estado ocurriendo desde Arabasta al verme desnuda?-** terminó la navegante, por lo que Luffy ruborizado solo asentía un poco avergonzado…

Nami continuó mientras en su mente pasaba la idea de tener que educar a su nakama idiota, pero a comparación de lo que él hizo por ella, esto era muy poco**…**

**\- Luffy, esto también te ha pasado con otras mujeres, no se tal vez Vivi o Robin?-** pregunto la navegante con un pequeño aire de incertidumbre…

Nami no estaba muy segura de preguntar esto, pero quería saber si Luffy sufriría eso al estar en contacto con otras mujeres y tal vez después tomara consejos de Sanji y de ahí terminara como el segundo pervertido mujeriego de la tripulación…

En la cocina, Sanji estornudaba, mientras notaba que la cocina estaba tranquila y no veía rastros del chico de goma…

**-Diablos, tal vez una chica hermosa este hablando bien de mi con sus amigas-** dijo el cocinero que entraba en una fantasía nocturna mientras seguía cocinando…

Regresando con Luffy y Nami, el chico de goma ladeaba la cabeza y contestaba la pregunta de su nakama…

**\- De hecho, Nami solamente me ha pasado contigo- **hablo LuffY y sintiéndose un poco más en confianza con su nakama, Luffy le comento de cuando solamente eran tres y el incidente cuando vio lo que no debía ver según Makino causando sorpresa en Nami, que alistando el puño y con la vena en su sien, soltó un fuerte golpe a su pobre capitán, mientras arrastraba a su nakama a su camarote para tratar el tema y de una vez terminar con esta tontería…

En el camarote, sabiendo que faltaba para la cena, Nami cerró con seguro la puerta de su camarote mientras le decía a Luffy que se sentara en su cama haciendo que Luffy obedeciera queriendo evitar otro golpe de Nami (Luffy no comprendía por qué le dolía si él era de goma)…

**\- Luffy-** dijo Nami un poco resignada, -**Eso que te pasa no es que no puedas controlar el poder de la gomu gomu no mi, eso se llama erección, y ocurre cuando te sientes excitado ¿entendido?- **finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras Luffy un poco confundido movió la cabeza asintiendo**…**

**-Pero Nami, ¿Por qué solo me ocurre contigo?-** pregunto Luffy a lo que la navegante un poco ruborizada se limito a decir**, **mientras sentía latir un poco rápido su corazón…

**\- Pues yo que sé, tal vez fui la primer mujer que viste así, lo raro es que te ocurriera siendo tan asexual-** esto último lo dijo en un susurro la navegante, por lo que Luffy, un poco confundido y viendo que Nami lo ayudaría solo dijo sin pensar**…**

**\- ¿Entonces como puedo evitar esto Nami?**\- finalizo el chico de goma, por lo que la navegante apunto de hablar, escuchó pasos y sin pensarlo acercó a Luffy a sus pechos para callarlo mientras se escuchaba la voz de alguien detrás de la puerta…

-**Bruja, dice el ero-cook que la cena ya esta lista- **dijo el espadachín, que a regañadientes avisaba a sus nakamas**…**

**-En un momento voy Zoro, gracias-**dijo la navegante mientras prácticamente ahogaba a Luffy que solo balbuceaba incoherencias**…**

**-¿Oye, no has visto a Luffy? no lo encuentro-** dijo Zoro, a lo que Luffy aun ahogado solo pudo susurrar, mientras no podía moverse…

**-Zoro, aquí estoy**\- finalizo el chico de goma, pero Nami alarmada, hundió aún más a Luffy entre sus pechos mientras nerviosa contestaba**…**

**\- A lo mejor está con Usopp o Chopper- **finalizo la navegante, por lo que el espadachín sin preguntar más solo se fue alejando…

Al no escuchar más pasos alrededor, Nami liberó a Luffy, mientras éste tomando aire, contestó un poco enojado…

**\- Nami, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-** dijo el chico de goma a lo que navegante, olvidando el tema que estaban tratando, se limitó a correr a Luffy fuera de su camarote….

Luffy, oliendo la exquisita cena de Sanji, olvidó por completo lo que le ocurrió y así se pudo zanjar ese tema….

Lo consiguiente sucedió en otro día mientras Luffy y Zoro acompañaban a Sanji por la comida, el cocinero compró malvaviscos y compartió a Luffy para que lo dejara comprar en paz, a lo que Luffy, sintiendo la suavidad del malvavisco, recordó una sensación parecida ocurrida con Nami**…**

**-Se sienten suavecitos, como los pechos de Nami-** dijo sin pensar el chico de goma, por lo que Zoro y Sanji voltearon, al estar sorprendidos por la revelación de su capitán…

**-¡ ¿Que dijiste?!-** dijeron el espadachín y el cocinero, pero Luffy, alejándose con los malvaviscos, esperaba con ansia una nueva aventura…

…

**-Jajaja, Luffy-kun, se ve que tienes buenos nakamas-**reía el Rey Oscuro, pero Luffy, confundido preguntó a su maestro al querer despejar sus dudas…

**\- Ne, Rayleigh, ¿Cómo evito sentirme así cuando veo a Nami?**\- finalizo el chico de goma, por lo que la mano derecha de Roger, sin perder la sonrisa decidió educar a su pupilo en otros lares distintos a su fuerza…

**\- Luffy-kun, primero que nada, a eso se le dice "excitarse" y las maneras más eficaces para evitarlo es dejar de pensar en ello para relajarse o tomar un buen baño de agua helada para "calmar la urgencia"-** finalizo el rey Oscuro, mientras Luffy lo miraba comprendiendo lo dicho…

Rayleigh decidió no explicarle de la masturbación, debido a que con lo dicho, educaría a Luffy para calmarse con su voluntad y de paso entrenaría la misma…

Luffy, un poco confundido asintió, pero Rayleigh fiel al buen analista que era, decidió enfocarse un poco más en los sentimientos de Luffy, al ver que el chico solo se concretaba a nombrar a su navegante, y no notaba prácticamente como se comportaba Hancock frente al chico de goma…

Viendo que Luffy dormía tranquilo, Rayleigh decidió que eso sería otro día y tranquilo tapo a su pupilo con una manta…

Mirando las estrellas y la flama de la fogata Rayleigh pensaba en lo duro que debió ser para Luffy, perder una figura a quien seguir como lo era su hermano Ace**…**

**-Espero llegues a ser el nuevo Rey de los Piratas Luffy-kun- **terminó el Rey Oscuro recordando a su nakama Roger y sus últimas palabras:

**-**_**No voy a morir, compañero-**_

* * *

**FIN CAPITULO UNO**

**No se porqué, pero al recordar la escena de la plática de Rayleigh con los mugiwaras de lo que pasó en verdad y ver esa escena de las últimas palabras de Roger a Rayleigh, sumado al soundtrack de ese capitulo, me hizo soltar una lágrimita traicionera.. (en verdad veanla en youtube y sumenlo al final de este fic)... Mientras a Luffy no le pase eso (Espero por el bien de Oda-sama o se las verá con muchos fans jajajajaja), todo lo demás será ganacia...Reviews Bienvenidos y adelanto del segundo capitulo... Saludos..**


	2. Cadenas Rotas

**Nota: No sé por que, pero éste fue uno de los capitulos un poco más dificiles de escribir debido a que Oda creo unos pasados en verdad tristes para los mugiwaras... Poco a poco Luffy avanzará e igual sabremos de los demas nakamas, si no recuerdo mal, Rayleigh solo entrenó a Luffy durante 1 año y seis meses... pero no se preocupen, aún quedan muchisimos capitulos debido a mis ideas jajajajaja (perdon como Bepo), Sin más dejo el segundo capitulo...**

Capitulo 2: Cadenas Rotas

Tres meses habían pasado en Rusakaina, un chico con la peculiaridad de haber comido una fruta del diablo que le dio la habilidad de ser de goma, entrenaba con su maestro Rayleigh mientras este le trataba de explicar sobre el Busoshoku Haki (Color de la armadura), por lo que Luffy peleaba con un enorme oso que le estaba dando problemas, ya que Rayleigh le había prohibido usar el gear second y solo le permitió utilizar el kenbunshoku Haki (que Luffy ya había entendido mejor) con la fuerza de voluntad para crear la armadura invisible que era el Busoshoku Haki…

**-Luffy-kun, ¿ese oso grizzly te esta dando batalla no?-**dijo el Rey Oscuro, mientras seguía observando la voluntad de su pupilo de imbuir haki en un golpe, pero Luffy, sumamente agotado siguió la pelea hasta que el oso enfadado, soltó un tremendo zarpazo que rasgó las vendas de Luffy en su torso, por lo que Rayleigh alertado, activó su Busoshoku haki sin problemas, haciendo que su puño se tornara de un color negro plateado y con una velocidad tremenda, el Rey Oscuro golpeó al oso mandándolo a volar contra muchos arboles, para terminar chocando con una montaña que casi se parte, debido a la fuerza de Rayleigh…

**-Luffy-kun, Luffy-kun, ¿Estás bien?-** dijo Rayleigh, pero Luffy levantándose observó el brazo imbuido de haki de su maestro y con estrellitas en los ojos solo atinó a decir…

**\- ¡Sugoi! Rayleigh, ¿cómo hiciste eso?- **finalizo el chico de goma, por lo que el Rey Oscuro eliminando el haki, solo rio al ver la fortaleza de Luffy y sin más continuó la clase**…**

**-Luffy-kun, solo los usuarios más avanzados en el Busoshoku Haki, pueden hacer esto, por lo que si entrenas duro, tú también podrás hacerlo, ¿entendido?-** finalizó el Rey Oscuro, mientras Luffy, viendo su puño, solo asintió, como si una promesa se tratase…

**\- Luffy-kun, creo que por hoy terminaremos, para que pueda cambiarte las vendas, ¿ok?-** dijo Rayleigh, viendo las vendas gastadas de Luffy, a lo que el chico de goma con su enorme sonrisa afirmó mientras veía su cuerpo…

**\- Si, Rayleigh, shishishi**\- concluyo el chico de goma, mientras seguía a su maestro a la zona de descanso…

Otra noche en la fogata y Rayleigh observaba a Luffy comer un enorme trozo de carne, por lo que recordando que Luffy siempre mencionaba con orgullo a cada tripulante y nakama en su barco, Luffy siempre alababa las habilidades de Nami, aunque a veces le decía a Rayleigh que los golpes de ella le dolían mucho y nunca entendía porque…

**-Luffy-kun-** dijo el Rey Oscuro atrayendo la atención del chico de goma, el cual se preparaba a masticar un enorme trozo de carne...

**-¿Que ocurre Rayleigh?- **pronunció Luffy mientras devoraba su carne y veía la llama de la fogata…

**-Luffy-kun, tú me mencionaste que al principio Nami odiaba a los piratas, después la ayudaste a pesar de saber eso, ¿Por qué?-** dijo Rayleigh, esperando que la respuesta de Luffy lo ayudara para tratar el tema de sus sentimientos, pero no a revelarlos, eso tenia ser del propio corazón de Luffy, Rayleigh solo quería guiarlo para que comprendiera eso…

**-No sé Rayleigh, Nami siempre me pareció una chica sincera, y por alguna razón solo quería verla sonreír, eso me alegraba mucho cuando solo éramos Zoro, ella y yo-** finalizó el chico de goma con un pequeño aire de nostalgia…

-**Además, Rayleigh, su actitud cambió cuando volvió a la tripulación, shishishi- **afirmo Luffy, por lo que Rayleigh un poco dispuesto a escuchar ese relato, solo se limitó a decirmientras notaba que la noche llegaba a su máximo esplendor…

**\- Luffy-kun, ¿por qué no me cuentas ese cambio?-**

…..

….Era la primera noche en la que navegando en el mar, el grupo conformado por Ussop, Sanji, Zoro, Nami y Luffy festejaban que la navegante regresaba a la tripulación después de liberarla de la prisión hecha por el Gyojin Arlong…

**-¡Kampai!-** Gritaron al unísono los piratas chocando los tarros de sake, mientras Luffy comía un pedazo de carne con su enorme sonrisa….

Zoro, un poco cansado aún por la herida de Milhawk, decidió descansar, Ussop seguía exagerando su victoria contra uno de los oficiales de Arlong, Sanji agradecía que Nami estuviera de vuelta y la navegante solo veía a Luffy, mientras recordaba la escena en la que el chico le puso su sombrero de paja y a su mente vino las palabras de Luffy**…**

**\- "No lo toquen, es mi tesoro"- **recordó la navegante, por lo que Nami pensó no se lo volvería a prestar, pero Luffy viendo que Nami no sonreía (y recordando la promesa con el viejo del molinillo), tomó su sombrero de paja y con suavidad lo colocó en la cabeza de Nami, confundiendo a la chica, la cual volteó mientras se acomodaba el sombrero de paja**…**

**-¿Luffy?-** dijo la chica, a lo que el chico de goma con su característica sonrisa solo se limitó a deciresbozando su sonrisa característica…

**-Sonríe Nami, ¿sí?, no quiero verte triste- **dijo el chico de goma, por lo que la navegante sintió un pequeño choque eléctrico en su corazón al instante que un pequeño rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas…

Llegando la hora de dormir, Zoro decidió tomar la guardia de la noche, aunque conociendo al espadachín, este se quedaría dormido…

Los chicos entraron a su camarote a descansar para empezar un nuevo día en el trayecto hacia el Grand Line, pero Nami, aún sin sueño, decidió quedarse un rato más en sus mandarinos para ver cambios en el clima….

No habían pasado ni 30 minutos y el estómago de Luffy empezó a gruñir por lo que viendo a sus nakamas dormidos, bajo de su hamaca con mucho cuidado y salió a la cubierta, para ir a la cocina…

En el trayecto, Nami ya estaba medio cansada y decidió bajar a su camarote, pero pudo ver a Luffy y sin más lo llamo al ver que el chico estaba distraído…

**\- ¡Luffy!-** dijo la pelinaranja, tensando a Luffy, que creía que ella ya estaba dormida**…**

**-¿Qué tal Nami, no puedes dormir igual que yo, shishishi?-** dijo el chico de goma, pero Nami suponiendo que Luffy iba a robar comida, solo se limitó a decirle al chico de sombrero de paja**, **al sospechar las intenciones de su capitán…

**-Luffy, si tienes hambre, no debes robar comida, sabes que Sanji se enfadaría y te quitaría tus comidas, ¿Ok?-** dijo la chica con una sonrisa, que raramente causó una extraña sensación en el estómago del chico de goma, por lo que resignado solo bajo su cabeza….

**-Aja, Nami-**…dijo el chico de goma mientras olvidaba rápido el hecho, mostrando su capacidad para prestar atención…

Nami viendo que Luffy necesitaba calmar su hambre, decidió ayudarlo y de paso al menos hablaría un rato con el antes de dormir**…**

**-Luffy-** dijo Nami, mientras Luffy volteaba y miraba a su nakama de pelo naranja…

**\- ¿Qué ocurre, Nami?-** dijo el chico de goma, por lo que la navegante continuó, notando que su capitán le prestaba atención…

**-Sígueme, tal vez te ayude con ese estómago sin fondo, jijiji-** finalizó Nami con una sonrisa, por lo que, ni tardo ni perezoso, Luffy la siguió a los mandarinos y ahí Nami escogió dos mikans y le entrego una a Luffy que feliz tomó la mikan, rozando en el trayecto las tersas manos de Nami**…**

**\- Gracias Nami, shishishi-** dijo el chico de goma, lo que hizo que apareciera el pequeño rubor de Nami en sus mejillas y solo atinara a decir cualquier cosa para evitar que Luffy notara eso…

**\- Solo no te acostumbres Luffy, ya que estas mikans son mi tesoro, ¿entendido?- **dijo la navegante tratando de esconder el rubor en su rostro y Luffy solo asintió sabiendo que ella quería esas mikans como el cuidaba su sombrero…

Terminada la mikan, Nami quería un poco de confort, ya que aún tenia pesadillas referente a Arlong y por alguna razón, la chica creía que Luffy la entendía debido a las acciones cuando Luffy destruyó el cuarto de cartografía en Arlong Park, por lo que la chica armándose de valor, le dijo a Luffy**…**

**\- Ne, Luffy, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi camarote?-**, dijo la pelinaranja, por lo que Luffy pensando que Nami quería hablar antes de dormir asintió siguiéndola al camarote de la chica…

En el camarote, Nami permitió que Luffy se sentara en su cama mientras ella buscaba lo que esa noche seria su pijama…

Luffy viendo que la navegante se cambiaria se volteó mientras se tapaba ambos ojos, debido a las enseñanzas básicas por parte de Makino…

Nami, sabiendo que Luffy nunca le haría nada malo, giró la vista y al ver como Luffy se volteaba y se cubría los ojos, en su mente vino la idea de acostumbrarse a como Luffy la trataba….

Finalmente con un pequeño short color verde claro y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, Nami avisó a Luffy que podía voltear…

El chico de goma vio a su amiga y suponiendo que ya se alistaba para dormir, éste solo dijo con sinceridad mientras se levantaba de la cama de su nakama…

**\- Bueno, Nami, parece que ya vas a dormir, te dejo y gracias por la mikan, shishishi-** dijo Luffy que se dirigió a la puerta del camarote, pero una mano tomó la suya y lo detuvo, notando el chico de goma que la mano temblaba…

**-Luffy-** dijo la pelinaranja, mientras apretaba un poco la mano de Luffy**….**

**-¿Podrías dormir a mi lado esta noche?, cuando duermo sola, sigo teniendo pesadillas con Arlong y luego me siento triste que ya no puedo dormir-** terminó la chica con voz temblorosa, por lo que Luffy, fiel a complacer a los nakamas que quería afirmo tomando la mano de su navegante…

**-Claro Nami, no quiero que tengas esas pesadillas si estoy yo para evitarlas-**finalizó el chico con su sombrero de paja…

Nami feliz, se acostó en su cama, mientras veía como Luffy dejaba su sombrero en la mesita de noche de la chica y se quitaba su chaleco rojo quedando solo con su pantalón de mezclilla**…**

**-¿Luffy, siempre duermes así?-** pregunto curiosa la chica al ver que Luffy subía a la cama…

**-Si, Nami, por si algún enemigo ataca el barco, debo estar listo para la batalla, shishishi-** finalizó el chico acostándose y dándole la espalda a Nami, mientras apagaba la pequeña lamparita en la mesita de noche…

La noche transcurría sin complicaciones, hasta que Nami cayó en una pesadilla en sus años de ladrona, cuando su cuerpo empezaba a desarrollarse y estaba en la tripulación de un pirata gordo, sin dientes y con un mal aliento…

Esa noche, la tripulación había festejado por haber atacado un pequeño pueblo y ese era el momento exacto para que Nami robara sus tesoros…

Sin embargo esa noche, el capitán seguía bebiendo sake, mientras el líquido se escurría por su cuerpo grotesco al no tener ya control en sus acciones…

**-¡Mocosa, estúpida, sírveme otro trago! juarjuarjuar-** finalizó el hombre gordo mientras mostraba su dentadura podrida…

Nami siendo precavida se acerco al pirata con la jarra de sake, hasta que el pirata borracho, viendo el cuerpo de Nami pensó en tener un poco de diversión con la chica…

-**Mocosa, creo que es momento de que tengas un poco de diversión y que mejor que conmigo, un verdadero hombre-** finalizó el pirata, mostrando de nueva cuenta su dentadura podrida y descuidada….

Nami sin pensarlo dos veces le arrojó la jarra de sake y corrió fuera del barco, sin importarle ya el tesoro, sabiendo que si se quedaba, ese pirata abusaría de ella….

Corriendo al pueblo y con una fuerte lluvia, Nami se escondió en un callejón, mientras a lo lejos escuchaba al pirata gritarle buscándola….

La chica abrazó sus piernas mientras lloraba fuerte y pedía a su madre Bellemere que la salvara….

Regresando al camarote, Luffy notó que Nami empezaba a temblar y que se oían sollozos por lo que confundido no sabia que hacer y decidió esperar un poco más para ver como ayudaba a su nakama….

Nami, siguiendo la pesadilla, recordó que después que regresó a Arlong Park, el Gyojin Arlong, sonreía al instante que le preguntaba cuando le faltaba para los 100 millones, por lo que Nami enfadada paso de largo y fue al cuarto de cartografía para seguir haciendo los mapas del tiburón…

Nami trazaba mapas, mientras en su mente rondaba la mínima seguridad de que Arlong y sus hombres no le harían nada, ya que el Gyojin tiburón había dejado claro que detestaba a los humanos y mientras ella hiciera sus mapas, nadie le haría daño, pero Nami suponía que si un gyojin la atacase, no podría hacer algo ya que estos seres poseían diez veces la fuerza de un hombre dejándola con mayor temor…

Nami sabía que Arlong la tenía aferrada a una esclavitud con cadenas invisibles muy difíciles de romper….

**-Luffy-** dijo Nami, regresando a la realidad y seguridad del camarote…

**-¿Qué ocurre, Nami?-** dijo el chico viendo que Nami no paraba de temblar…

**-¿Podrías abrazarme, por favor?, es que tengo una pesadilla-** dijo Nami con voz temblorosa mientras sabía que Luffy la había salvado de esa pesadilla de ocho años…

Luffy volteándose, rodeo la cintura de Nami haciendo un agarre suave, mientras le decía a su navegante, esperando que esto calmase a la chica…

**-¿Así Nami?-**dijo el chico de goma, mientras Nami sintiendo el calor que irradiaba Luffy, y tomando con fuerza la mano de su capitán, revivió cada momento en que Luffy destruyo Arlong Park y supo en ese preciso instante que Luffy rompió las cadenas de su tristeza…

La chica se volteó y se aferró fuertemente a Luffy, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos chocolate**, **sabiendo que Luffy era quien la salvaría, dejándose proteger por primera vez por un hombre al cual le había depositado de nueva cuenta su confianza…

**-Muchísimas gracias Luffy-** finalizó la chica, mientras Luffy feliz, alargó su brazo y tomando el sombrero de paja, lo colocó con suavidad en la cabeza de Nami, sabiendo que la chica se había calmado…

-**Nami, nunca permitiré que nadie robe tu sonrisa, lo prometo-** finalizo Luffy, por lo que Nami, un poco ruborizada, esbozo una sonrisa al saber que su capitán no sabía lo que había prometido…

Esa noche, Nami durmió sin miedos y abrazada a su nakama de goma mientras sentía que Luffy la protegía de sus pesadillas…

A pesar de que Luffy creyó que seria solo esa noche, varias noches, Nami siempre le pedía que durmiera a su lado, creando un pequeño secreto entre la navegante y el capitán...

….

**-Luffy-kun-** dijo Rayleigh viendo la fuerte voluntad que corría en Luffy, y que eso había sido el principio para que Luffy escalara al corazón de su navegante…

**-Creo que hoy no te enseñaré nada, tú mismo has hablado de lo que sientes por Nami-** finalizó el Rey Oscuro, mientras Luffy confundido solo pensaba en las palabras de su maestro…

**\- Es mejor que duermas, mañana el entrenamiento será más pesado-** dijo Rayleigh, mientras Luffy, rápidamente se durmió, mientras en sus sueños nombraba a sus nakamas, pero en especial, repetía muchas veces, el nombre de Nami….

En la fogata Rayleigh, recordaba una escena particular con su nakama Roger…

**-¡Hey, Rayleigh!, creo que le gusto a esa chica jajaja-** dijo el aún novato en los mares…

**-¿Y cómo se llama, Roger, si puedo saberlo?- **dijo el Rey Oscuro…

**-Creo que se llama, Portgas D. Rouge-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS**

**_Sin palabras... Reviews bienvenidos y adelanto del tercer capitulo..._**


	3. Gustar

**Nota: Llega el tercer capitulo y siento que este es un poco flojito, pero en mi defensa la culpa es del cerebro que no quiso darle forma a mi idea, debido a que por el momento me enfocare en el entrenamiento de Luffy, en otros capitulos empezare con los demás nakamas, esas si estan bien definidas (maldito cerebro troll), de hecho viene un capitulo triste que me obligo a ver de nuevo la muerte de Ace para darle sentido... Sin más que escribir, dejo el capitulo 3...**

Capitulo 3: Gustar

Se cumplía el cuarto mes en la isla de Rusukaina, aún era la estación de verano por lo que irradiaba fuertemente el calor debido a que cada semana, como había dicho Rayleigh, el clima cambiaba en esta isla, dando un total de 48 estaciones en un año y estos cambios darían los perfectos escenarios para el entrenamiento de Luffy…

**-¡Busoshoku Koka, gomu gomu no rifle!-** dijo el chico de goma, que ahora ya podía imbuir haki en sus ataques y peleaba contra una enorme pantera que le causaba problemas, mientras Rayleigh veía con interés el progreso de Luffy, al ver que poco a poco, Luffy lograba dominar el Busoshoku Haki, logrando el tono negro plateado, hasta que Luffy, viendo que el animal no cedía, logró imbuir el Busoshoku haki en su otro brazo, sorprendiendo a Rayleigh, mientras el chico de goma gritaba para vencer a la pantera…

**-¡Gomu gomu no Gatling!-** dijo Luffy logrando derribar al animal con la inmensa metralleta de impactos…

**-Bien hecho, Luffy-kun-** dijo el Rey Oscuro, mientras Luffy un poco exhausto cayó en la tierra mientras mostraba su enorme sonrisa…

**-Shishishi, Rayleigh, ¡lo hice!- **afirmo Luffy mientras respiraba agitadamente después de una gran exhibición del avance de su entrenamiento en Rusukaina…

**\- Sin embargo Luffy-kun, debes seguir entrenando esto, ya que así podrás superar el Haki de otros usuarios-** dijo Rayleigh, mientras miraba a su pupilo esperando entendiera…

**-Rayleigh, ¿puedes romper el Haki de otros usuarios?- **pregunto Luffy confundido, por lo que el Rey Oscuro mirando que ya venía la tarde supo que era hora de descansar…

**-Luffy-kun, esa es la clave para que alcances tus sueños, si tu voluntad es más fuerte que la de tu oponente, sin dudas lograrás derrotarlo-** concluyo el primer oficial de Roger, por lo que Luffy recordando a sus nakamas, asintió mientras miraba el cielo…

Otra noche más de rutina en la fogata y Rayleigh reía mientras escuchaba mas aventuras de Luffy, haciendo recordar a la mano derecha de Roger, todas sus aventuras vividas en sus años como pirata…

**-Luffy-kun**\- dijo Rayleigh mientras notaba que debía seguir enseñando a Luffy sobre los sentimientos hacia cierta chica de pelo naranja…

**-¿Qué ocurre Rayleigh?- **preguntó el chico de goma, fiel a seguir comiendo solo carne en cada noche que descansaban…

**-¿Por qué escogiste a cada nakama en tu barco, que es lo que viste en ellos?-** terminó el Rey Oscuro, recordando que quería seguir instruyendo a Luffy en sus sentimientos y conocer un poco más a los nakamas que Luffy tenía…

-**Pues veamos, mmmm-** dijo Luffy, mientras ladeaba la cabeza, y trataba de pensar en ello…

**-Zoro, es un buen espadachín y siempre me ayuda en mis guardias, shishishi, Ussop es mi mejor amigo y me gustan sus historias, me encantan las comidas de Sanji, cualquier cosa que haga, siempre sabe delicioso, de Chopper me gustaron sus transformaciones y según Sanji, puede ser la comida de emergencia, De Franky, sus inventos son divertidos, aunque luego me regaña porque provoco desastres, shishishi, Robin me cuenta historias divertidas, Brook por que es el músico que siempre quería además de su afro, y Nami por ser una excelente navegante y porque me gus….-**ahí se detuvo Luffy, mientras en su mente vino la frase y un suceso ocurrido en base a eso…

**-Porque… ¿me gusta?- **concluyo Luffy confundido, por lo que Rayleigh viendo la reacción de Luffy, pensó que le preguntaría algo y así fue, mientras el Rey Oscuro esbozaba una sonrisa…

-**Rayleigh, ¿qué es eso de que te guste alguien?, Makino me dijo que en un momento sentiría eso, pero le dije que solo quería ser el Rey Pirata, y aun así sonrió mientras susurraba que lo sabría después, no entiendo Rayleigh, también, cuando dije en la tripulación que me gustaba Nami, todos se alarmaron, ¿Por qué Rayleigh?- **pregunto Luffy confundido, por lo que Rayleigh, viendo a su alumno, sabía que una nueva anécdota venia…

**-Luffy-kun, ¿Por qué no me cuentas ese suceso?-**

…**..**

...Era un día común después de haber superado Thriller Bark, la tripulación esperaba la comida de Sanji, solo que en la cocina faltaban dos nakamas y el cocinero molesto les negaba los sagrados alimentos**…**

**-¡Ya les dije que no les daré nada hasta que estén aquí mis dos dulces ángeles!-** dijo el cocinero con dientes de tiburón, mientras alejaba a sus nakamas…

**-Pero, Sanji, tengo hambreeeee-** dijo el chico de goma, recibiendo una patada de Sanji para que se callara…

**-¡Pues se esperan, idiotas!-** finalizó el cocinero desesperado y soltando patadas para evitar un motín en la cocina del Sunny…

Franky en un rincón decidió matar el tiempo, sabiendo que entre hombres había más confianza preguntó mientras se alzaba sus gafas negras…

**-¿Como les gusta una chica?-** dijo el cyborg, atrayendo la atención de sus nakamas hombres, los cuales viendo que tardaban las chicas, decidieron platicar un poco…

**-A mi gustan con el pelo rubio y que siempre escuchen mis valerosas y sorprendentes historias-** dijo Usopp, recordando a Kaya y sintiendo un poco de nostalgia…

**-Yo solo estoy con mujeres hermosas, con grandes pechos y hermosa figura, que saben perfectamente que soy un caballero-**dijo Sanji, perdiéndose en una fantasía de sus conquistas (fallidas) recientes…

**\- Mientras sea una Super chica que soporte a este gran galán y su Super actitud, será mi chica ideal- **dijo el Cyborg peinándose el pelo azul y haciendo su pose con ambos brazos y el cuerpo de lado…

**\- Mientras pueda ver sus bragas, para mi esta bien, yohohoho-** dijo el esqueleto músico de los mugiwaras, mientras disfrutaba su te, ya que el músico siempre traía su termo con ese liquido humeante…

**-Pues yo no se de eso, en mi especie cuando queremos a una hembra luchamos con nuestra cornamenta para aparearnos-** dijo el reno medico, mientras recordaba que su pasado, sacudiendo su cabeza para olvidar esos malos recuerdos…

**-A mi no me importa eso, después de que cumpla mi sueño me enfocare en eso, pero si de gustos hablamos, me gustan las mujeres con pelo negro y buen cuerpo-**, dijo el espadachín, lo que activo una alarma en Sanji, que oyendo las características nombradas por Zoro, pudo jurar que hablaba de Robin…

**-¡Estúpido Marimo!-** dijo el cocinero soltando una patada que detuvo Zoro**, **indiferente a lo que decía su nakama rubio…

**-¿No estarás hablando de mi dulce Robin-chwan?-** dijo Sanji, a lo que Zoro, molesto por la tardanza de las chicas, se limitó a decir**, **mientras ladeaba su cabeza de lado…

**-A ti que te importa Ero-cook- **concluyo el espadachín de los mugiwaras, iniciando una pelea entre los dos nakamas…

Evitando a esos dos, Franky se levantó las gafas mientras volteaba hacia Luffy causando gran conmoción al querer conocer la respuesta de su capitán…

**-Y a ti Luffy, ¿Cómo te gustan las chicas? – **pregunto el Cyborg, a lo que Luffy, confundido ladeo la cabeza mientras preguntaba esperando sus nakamas le explicaran…

**-¿Gustar?, ¿Qué es eso Franky?-** dijo Luffy, deteniendo la batalla de Sanji y Zoro, mientras interesados, sus nakamas decidieron ayudarle un poco a su capitan idiota y asexual…

En el camarote de las chicas, Robin platicaba con Nami acerca de algo que quería saber y pudo notar en especial en las noches, cuando la navegante dormía y en sus sueños nombraba a cierto chico con sombrero de Paja, por lo que decidió actuar…

**-Navegante, ¿no te parece que tenemos compañeros atractivos?-** dijo la morena mientras peinaba su largo cabello negro y se alistaba para ir a la cocina del Sunny…

Nami, un poco descolocada por la pregunta de su amiga, decidió contestar viendo que Robin no perdía su mirada enigmática…

**-Pues supongo, aunque la mayoría son unos idiotas-** dijo resignada la chica de pelo naranja al saber cómo eran sus nakamas hombres…

La arqueóloga rio, pero continuo, al ver que su estrategia para que Nami revelara sus sentimientos iba por un buen rumbo…

**-Yo diría que son interesantes, ¿pero si eligieras a uno, quien seria?-** finalizó la morena, mientras Nami la analizaba pensando que Robin sabia algo y que pronto lo averiguaría, por lo que Nami decidió voltear la preguntar, para evitar el tema…

**-Y tu Robin, ¿quien seria perfecto para ti?-** dijo la pelinaranja, a lo que Robin, sin problemas contesto, sabiendo que Nami quería evadir su pregunta…

**-Pues yo diría que espadachín-san seria un buen partido para mi fufufufu-** finalizo Robin, dejando con la boca abierta a Nami, sabiendo de antemano que ahora no podría zafarse de su respuesta al ver la decisión en los ojos de Robin al nombrar a Zoro, por lo que la arqueóloga queriendo evitar dar explicaciones siguió con la pregunta, al ver que había acorralado a Nami…

**\- Y bien Nami, ¿Quién ha logrado robar tus suspiros?-** finalizó la morena, mientras Nami, resignada y totalmente derrotada, se limitó a susurrar totalmente ruborizada…

**\- Pues-s me-e gusta-a Luffy-**dijo la navegante derrotada y sabiendo que había revelado algo que tal vez para su nakama sería absurdo al conocer ya la actitud infantil de Luffy…

Robin sabiendo que esa seria la respuesta de la chica, se limito a decir, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al saber verdad sus suposiciones al escuchar historias de sus nakamas, sobre lo que Luffy lograba por Nami…

**-Eso ya lo sabía Nami, solo quería escucharlo de tus labios fufufufu, deberíamos ir con los chicos, deben estar hambrientos- **termino la morena, dejando a una Nami sorprendida y en shock, hasta ver salir a Robin del camarote**…**

**-¡Robin!-** grito la pelinaranja alborotando su cabello naranja en frustración y sabia que había perdido con su nakama de pelo negro…

Mientras la chicas caminaban a la cocina, los chicos seguían ayudando a Luffy a responder la pregunta hecha por Franky…

**-Pues Luffy, gustar es lo que te atrae de una chica, digamos que es lo que te agrada de ella y por eso quieres estar con ella-** dijo Ussop, tratando de explicarle al chico de goma…

**-Cuando estas con ella, sientes como una explosión en tu estomago y te hace feliz verla Súper sonreír-** dijo Franky**, **hablando con su característica pose…

**-Luffy, es cuando solo quieres proteger a esa chica y no permites que nadie robe su hermosa y delicada sonrisa- **dijo el cocinero, dando un clic en el cerebro de Luffy viendo los puntos y un rostro al nombrarlos…

"**Persona que le agrada: Nami, persona que le causa sensaciones raras en el estomago cuando sonríe: Nami y finalmente persona que prometió proteger y que nunca nadie le robaría la sonrisa: Nami"**

Luffy con una enorme sonrisa y con sinceridad dijo sin saber aun sobre ese tema…

**-Me gusta Nami, shishishi- **concluyo el chico de goma, solo que al instante de que Luffy decía eso, Nami entró a la cocina seguida de Robin, escuchando la frase de Luffy, el cual salto de su asiento al ver a sus nakamas y grito, sin importarle lo que había dicho…

**-Sanji, ya están aquí, vamos a comer, shishishi-** dijo Luffy, pero los demás mugiwaras solo quedaban atónitos ante la respuesta del idiota de goma, hasta que Nami, un poco ruborizada, pregunto como si no hubiera oído lo dicho por Luffy…

**-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Luffy?-** pregunto Nami un poco ruborizada, a lo que el chico de goma dijo de nuevo con su sonrisa característica**…**

**-Dije que me gustas Nami, shishishi-** finalizo el chico de goma, logrando que la chica pelinaranja desviara su mirada a otro lado totalmente ruborizada, mientras Robin reía cubriéndose con su mano y los demás empezaban un desorden…

**\- Maldito Gomu mierdoso, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a querer quitarme a mi dulce Nami-swan?!-** dijo Sanji mientras tomaba a Luffy del chaleco y lo agitaba, Zoro se limito a levantar su tarro de sake, Ussop afirmaba que ya lo sabia, asombrando a Chopper, Franky hacia sus poses y Brook tocaba una melodía con su violín….

Regresando con la chica pelinaranja, ésta solo susurro sintiendo un vuelco de alegría al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos

**-Idiota- **susurro Nami, mientras el caos continuaba en la cocina de los mugiwaras…

…..

**-Luffy-kun, debes saber que esa persona que amaras, será mas fuerte que el amor que sientes por tus nakamas, a esa persona solo desearas protegerla y en un momento solo querrás aprender con ella todo lo referente a tu cuerpo y solo desearas sea con ella, es complicado, pero lo comprenderás mientras mas experimentas este mundo-** dijo el Rey Oscuro, mientras Luffy ladeando la cabeza, se limito a asentir siguiendo su lógica…

**-Rayleigh, seré libre en este mar con mis nakamas y más con esa persona especial que tú dices- **concluyo el chico de goma, por lo que Rayleigh riendo solo se limito a decir, al ver que su pupilo había entendido…

**-Si Luffy-kun, ahora duerme que debemos seguir entrenando mañana ¿ok?- **termino el primer oficial de Roger, mientras Luffy se acomodaba para dormir…

Luffy asintiendo durmió, pensando en carne y particularmente a Nami dándole un pedazo de carne con una sonrisa tan dulce, que Luffy no podía evitar sentir en su estomago la sensación de una nueva aventura, pero mucho mas fuerte….

Rayleigh, viendo las llamas vivas de la fogata, recordó otra escena particular con su nakama Roger en los últimos momentos de su viaje…

**-Compañero, ¿sabias que la voluntad de los D se hereda al morir el portador?- **dijo el Rey Pirata, por lo que Rayleigh tomando su botella de sake, esbozo una sonrisa a su nakama…

**-Roger, tú me contaste que significa la D en tu nombre, pero que eso se hereda jajajaja no lo creo, es más si al morir tú, encuentro a otro individuo con la letra D y con tu voluntad heredada, dejaré de tomar sake por tres meses jajajaja-** finalizó el Rey Oscuro mientras bebía su botella de sake, sellando la apuesta…

Tapando a Luffy con una manta y sabiendo que su nakama Roger lo veía en el cielo, Rayleigh levantó su tarro de sake al instante que decía:

**-Creo que perdí compañero, dejare el sake por tres meses, este chico me lo ha dejado claro jajaja**\- terminó el Rey Oscuro con un aire de nostalgia, finalmente el Rey Oscuro viendo a Luffy dormir dijo con determinación…

**-La Voluntad de los D causará una gran Revolución, compañero-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO TRES**

**Luffy comprende que tal vez gustar es querer a un nakama "especial", pero con ayuda de Rayleigh comprendera los "beneficios" que le da amar a alguien (De hecho Nami, le echa la mano en el fic Satisfaccion que por cierto, si no lo han leido, los invito a leerlo..) Bienvenidos reviews y adelanto del cuarto capitulo...**


	4. Calor

**NOTA: Como el tercer capitulo salio un poco flojo, he decidido subir este para compensar... el proximo tal vez trate de otro tema referente a los sentimientos de Luffy, ya que viene el triste y ese me llevara un poco mas de tiempo... Saludos**

Capitulo 4: Calor

Por fin se habían cumplido seis meses en la estancia de Luffy en Rusukaina y este ya dominaba mejor el Busoshoku Haki, logrando el endurecimiento de sus brazos, por lo que ahora luchaba contra cuatro leones enfurecidos, siéndole permitido por Rayleigh usar el gia sado, para ayudar a Luffy a eliminar el defecto de la velocidad y el encogimiento del cuerpo de Luffy…

**-Gia sado, buso koka, gomu gomu no elephant gun!-** gritó Luffy, derrotando a los leones mientras Rayleigh analizaba los defectos para corregirlos o darle la idea a Luffy de como lograrlo**…**

**-Luffy-kun, me gusto el nombre de tu técnica, ¿de donde lo sacaste?-** dijo el rey oscuro, mientras Luffy reducía su brazo y notaba que no estaba cansado ni menos había encogido…

**-Rayleigh le puse el nombre del primer animal con el que me enseñaste lo básico del haki, ese elefante que dejaste inconsciente shishishi- **dijo el chico de goma, haciendo que Rayleigh sonriera al ver que su alumno recordaba esos primeros días de su entrenamiento…

**-Ne, Rayleigh, ¿Por qué no me encogí y ni estoy cansado si esos leones eran fuertes?-** finalizo Luffy con mucha duda ya que notaba que su fuerza había aumentado su fuerza…

**-Luffy-kun te pedí que empezaras a dominar el Busoshoku haki para que así fortalezcas el golpe sabiendo la voluntad que impregnaste en este y así no gastes tus reservas de energía, además sumado a que sabias la posición del enemigo debido al kenbunshoku haki pudiste dar un solo impacto en el preciso punto, comprendiendo eso, no necesitaras desperdiciar energía y tu cuerpo no tendrá que encogerse como sistema de protección, eso también servirá mucho con el gia sekando, ¿entendido?- **hablo Rayleigh como un maestro, pero Luffy con cara de no saber mentir, solo asintió, por lo que el rey oscuro solo atino a decir, al ver que el chico de goma fingía comprender lo explicado…

**-Luffy-kun, conforme entrenes estos puntos, sabrás lo que te estoy explicando- **concluyo el Rey Oscuro por lo que Luffy viendo su voluntad asintió ahora si convencido de las palabras de su maestro**…**

**-Bueno Luffy-kun, hay que descansar que mañana empezare a enseñarte a dominar el Haoshoku Hakiy para este necesito tu disposición, ¿entendido?-** dijo la mano derecha de Roger, mientras Luffy asentía y se preparaba para descansar…

Siendo un clima de invierno, en la fogata ardía mas leña para calentar al maestro y al pupilo, por lo que Rayleigh fiel a escuchar los relatos de su aprendiz pregunto mientras aun comía el chico de goma…

**-Luffy-kun, ¿ya diste tu primer beso?-** dijo Rayleigh, haciendo que Luffy recordara algo mientras se atragantaba con su pedazo de carne…

**-¿Luffy-kun?-** dijo el rey oscuro al ver la reacción de Luffy, el cual se golpeaba el pecho para escupir un pedazo de carne…

**-¿Hay algún relato sobre eso que debo escuchar?-** finalizo el Rey Oscuro, mientras Luffy asentía un poco ruborizado lo que saco una carcajada por parte de Rayleigh…

…..

…Era un día lluvioso y la tripulación había llegado a un pequeño pueblo para poder abastecerse, pero por alguna razón una chica de pelo naranja jalaba fuertemente de la mejilla estirándola sin delicadeza mientras regañaba a Luffy…

**-¡No sé porque debería acompañarte a comprar ropa, si tu pedazo de idiota, deberías pensar un poco mas en nuestro largo viaje y no solamente en la carne!-** finalizo la pelinaranja, recordando que la razón de acompañar a Luffy a comprar ropa era debido a las prendas que compraba el chico (si, su típico chaleco rojo), por lo que queriendo evitar eso de nuevo, ahora la navegante había tomado la responsabilidad de comprar ella la ropa de su capitan…

**-Pero, Namiiiiiii, yo creo que mi ropa esta bien, además con lo que me da de comer Sanji no me alcanzaaaaa-** dijo el chico de goma, por lo que Nami ya fastidiada, decidió manipular a Luffy conociendo su punto débil…

**\- Lufyyyyy-** dijo la navegante arrastrando la voz, lista para convencer a su capitán atolondrado…

**-Si me obedeces, hare que Sanji-kun te haga un plato mas de comida-** finalizo la pelinaranja, alegrando a Luffy que ahora disfrutaría de seis comidas en lugar de cinco…

**-Si Nami, hare lo que quieras-** dijo Luffy, que con su rostro, solo faltaba que empezara a mover la cola y se sentara como un perrito…

–**Bien, entonces me acompañaras a comprar mi ropa, la tuya y de paso cargaras mis bolsas, ¿entendido?-**dijo la pelinaranja**,** mientras dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa cálida…

**-Además si te portas bien te invitare a comer-** finalizo la pelinaranja, a lo que Luffy solo asentía mientras no imaginaba en lo que se metía…

En la tienda de ropa, Luffy esperaba impaciente mientras Nami se probaba un bikini, por lo que Luffy, un poco fastidiado, abrió la cortina del cambiador donde estaba la pelinaranja…

**-Nami, ya estoy aburridooo- **hablo Luffy arrastrando las palabras, pero al momento de que abrió el vestidor, pudo ver a Nami solamente con la parte baja de su bikini de dos piezas y sus pechos al aire…

Nami, cubriéndose los pechos, solo preparo el puño que se hundió en el rostro de Luffy, y lo mando a volar junto al sillón donde el chico de goma estaba esperando…

**-¡Idiota!-** grito la chica, atrayendo la atención de las vendedoras, ya que por suerte no había nadie en la tienda en esas horas…

**-Pero, Nami, si ya te he visto así antes que hay de malo, además mi "amiguito" ya no se levanta tan seguido, shishishi- **hablo Luffy con sus sonrisa, por lo que Nami enfadada iba a hablar, cuando una vendedora se acerco, haciendo que Nami arrastrara a Luffy con ella en el vestidor, debido al temor de que Luffy hiciera alguna estupidez…

**-¿Está todo bien, señorita?-** dijo la vendedora, por lo que Nami, sin saber la comprometedora pose con la que estaba con Luffy, decidió calmar la situación…

**-Si, no se preocupe, era este estúpido sujetador que no se zafaba-** finalizo Nami, mientras ahogaba de nuevo a Luffy en sus pechos para callarlo, solo que esta vez, Luffy, al querer zafarse del agarre, alzo una mano que toco el pecho de Nami rozando su pezón con un dedo, haciendo que la navegante soltara un pequeño gemido al contacto, alertando a la vendedora…

**-¿y su acompañante señorita?-** pregunto la vendedora, pensando en que algo pasaba, por lo que Nami, un poco ruborizada por el contacto de las manos de Luffy, trataba de formular alguna frase…

**-¿No esta sentado?, a lo mejor está en otra sección- **finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras Luffy moviendo sus manos, estaban haciendo que Nami ya no pudiera formular alguna frase coherente…

La vendedora, creyéndose eso decidió regresar con sus compañeras, ya que sabiendo que la chica mentía, un poco de diversión en su local no le afectaba, mas en ese día lluvioso, por lo que con una sonrisa picara, la vendedora solo se limito a decir alejándose del cambiador…

**-Solo no ensucien nada, por favor-**finalizo la vendedora mientras se marchaba con una pequeña sonrisa de lo que le contaría a sus amigas en la tienda…

Nami, oyendo esto último no podía creer que creyeran que estuviera teniendo sexo en un vestidor….

**-"Claro que la idea sonaba excitante y más con Luffy"-** pensó el lado no racional de Nami, pero su lado racional recordó lo que hacia con Luffy, por lo que Nami empujo a Luffy, mientras un poco acalorada la chica miraba la expresión de confusión en el rostro de su capitán…

**-Luffy, no vuelvas a meterte en el vestidor ¿Ok?, ya casi termino-** finalizo la navegante aunque esto último su mente lo tomo en doble sentido haciendo que Nami volteara totalmente ruborizada y cerrara la cortina…

Luffy confundido noto como el cuerpo de Nami tembló al momento que el toco su cuerpo**…**

**-¿Qué habrá sido eso?-** se pregunto el chico de goma, mientras notaba que su cuerpo tenia calor…

La tarde de compras transcurrió, y Luffy feliz veía como por primera vez, Nami pagaba sin extorsionar a las vendedoras y como con un inmenso sonrojo agradecía la pelinaranja, mientras las vendedoras cuchicheaban cosas que a vista de Luffy tal vez eran chistes, ya que solo escuchaba risitas entre las vendedoras….

Nami, sin nada más que hacer tomo de la mano a Luffy y se lo llevo fuera de la tienda mientras saliendo notaban que estaba lloviendo…

En la inmensa lluvia, Nami con la cabeza agachada no avanzaba, por lo que Luffy preocupado pregunto, pensando que había hecho algo tonto…

**-Nami, ¿Es por lo ocurrido en el vestidor?, si hice algo malo, lo siento-** finalizo Luffy, poniendo el sombrero de paja en la cabeza de Nami…

La chica, sin embargo tomo del chaleco a Luffy y junto sus labios en un corto y fugaz beso, haciendo sentir recorrer un choque eléctrico en ambos chicos**…**

**-Luffy-** dijo Nami terminando el beso, y con un inmenso rubor cubierto por el sombrero de paja…

**-La próxima vez que hagas eso, espero sepas lo que hiciste y estés seguro de hacerlo- **termino la chica, mientras alzaba la vista y Luffy notaba que el brillo en los ojos de Nami se enfocaba en el…

**-Y espero solo sea conmigo ¿entendido?- **dijo Nami, mientras en el corazón de la chica se afianzaban los sentimientos por su nakama….

Luffy, confundido vio como la chica se alejaba y sin mas corrió para alcanzarla mientras la lluvia paraba y un pequeño rayo de sol se asomaba en el cielo…

…

**-Luffy-kun, ¿qué sentiste al tocar el cuerpo de Nami?-** finalizo Rayleigh, mientras Luffy contesto con sinceridad y recordaba esas sensaciones…

**-Pues me gusto mucho Rayleigh y note como mi cuerpo se calentaba como si quisiera seguir explorando el cuerpo de Nami-** dijo el chico de goma ruborizado, lo que causo una carcajada en el primer oficial de Roger…

Rayleigh decidió platicarle a Luffy acerca de esas emociones y así durante la fogata, Rayleigh le conto del sexo, hasta que Luffy se canso y durmió…

A la luz de la fogata, Rayleigh, observaba a Luffy y sin más comentó, mientras veía que aun quedaba tiempo para enseñar más cosas a su alumno además del Haki….

**-Luffy-kun, espero comprendas en un futuro, las palabras de tu navegante- **finalizo Silvers Rayleigh viendo que el frio aumentaba en esa noche…

Regresando a sus recuerdos, Rayleigh pensó en otro incidente con su nakama Roger…

**-¡Rayleigh, ten cuidado con ese sombrero!**\- dijo el rey pirata mientras agarraba su sombrero de las manos de su nakama Rayleigh…

**-Roger esto es una basura, deberías tirarlo**, **jajaja**\- dijo Rayleigh, pero con una mirada que nunca había visto en su nakama, Rayleigh callo…

Roger viendo que su nakama comprendía, se limito a decir:

**-Compañero, este sombrero es mi tesoro-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO CUATRO**

_**¿Que esperaban? ¿que les contara lo que se supone deben saber? jajajajaja Reviews bienvenidos y adelanto del quinto capitulo...**_


	5. De besos y secretos

**Nota: tengo malas noticias... el capitulo triste en mi mente no se pudo concretar, sumado a que ya no entraba en mi historia y por eso ya seguiré con las demás historias (Lo malo es que tuve que volver a ver la muerte de Ace T_T) En fin espero disfruten este capitulo y sin mas que escribir los dejo leer n_n**

Capitulo 5: De besos y secretos

Iniciaba un nuevo día en Rusukaina, un chico con vendajes en su torso terminaba de pulir su control en el Busoshoku haki, hasta que su maestro decidió que era momento de enseñar a controlar el Haoshoku haki…

**-Luffy-kun, es momento de empezar a controlar tu Haoshoku haki, por lo que te voy a pedir que recuerdes algo que te causó mucha impotencia mientras cierras tus ojos, ¿entendido?- **finalizó el rey oscuro dispuesto a ver el nivel del control del chico de goma…

**-Claro Rayleigh-** dijo Luffy, mientras se sentaba en la tierra y cerraba sus ojos iniciando el entrenamiento antes dicho…

Luffy pensaba y buscaba escenas, pero por alguna razón, su mente había logrado una especie de bloqueo con todo lo referente a Ace…

Era como un sistema que le ayudaba a Luffy a entrenar, sin olvidar a su hermano claro esta, pero que evitaba que el chico de goma volviera a caer en una depresión…

Mientras buscaba en sus pensamientos, en ese momento, vino la imagen de la separación de sus nakamas…

Luffy veía como cada uno desaparecía por el poder del Shichibukai Kuma, hasta que Luffy enfocó su recuerdo en la imagen de Nami pidiéndole la ayudara…

**-"Luffy, ayúdame"-**

Había dicho la pelinaranja mientras Luffy corría, sin poder hacer nada y esperaba despertar de esa pesadilla….

**-¡Nami!-** gritó el chico de goma, mientras una ola gélida de la voluntad del chico surgía sin que este tuviera control del mismo…

**-¡Luffy-kun, cálmate!-** dijo el Rey Oscuro mientras tocaba la frente de su aprendiz haciendo que este abriera los ojos despertando del trance…

**-Luffy-kun se ve que pierdes fácilmente el control una vez que liberas el Haoshoku Haki, tendremos que entrenar haciendo primero que liberes el Haoshoku haki conscientemente y luego enfocarlo-** dijo Rayleigh, mientras Luffy recordaba escenas que lo distraían….

Rayleigh, viendo que Luffy no estaría atento a sus palabras, solo se limitó a decir mientras veía la tarde llegar y su alumno totalmente desconcentrado…

**-Luffy-kun, si no te enfocas en el entrenamiento, habrás desperdiciado dos años, ¿no te has puesto a pensar en que tus nakamas deben estar igual que tu entrenando duramente para ayudarte?-** termino el Rey Oscuro, mientras Luffy comprendiendo que estaba perdido un momento, solo se limito a decir mientras se levantaba y sacudia su ropa…

**-Lo siento Rayleigh, prometo esforzarme-** hablo Luffy, por lo que Rayleigh viendo la sinceridad en las palabras de Luffy, decidió terminar el entrenamiento y dejar que Luffy se despejara…

Era la noche y a la luz de la fogata, Luffy permanecía un poco apagado, pero Rayleigh sabia que ese momento llegaría, si Luffy no recordaba esos momentos, no empezaría a recuperar su voluntad de seguir, por lo que queriendo despejar el ambiente sombrío y viendo la fogata en su esplendor le Rey Oscuro decidió seguir charlando con su alumno…

**-Luffy-kun, ¿que harías si se secuestraran a tu navegante?-** finalizó el Rey Oscuro calmando el ambiente, pero Luffy sacando humo de la nariz, habló sin dudar, ya que le molestaba que le preguntaran algo obvio…

**-Si alguien toca a mis nakamas, le patearé el trasero sin dudar-** dijo Luffy por lo que Rayleigh sabiendo esa respuesta de antemano, cambio el rumbo de la mismapara enfocarse en un tema en particular…

**-¿Y si Nami, fuera la que quisiera irse con un chico?-** finalizo el nakama del primer rey pirata, pero Luffy aun mas decidido se limitó a decir, sorprendiendo al Rey Oscuro…

**-No lo creo, Rayleigh, ya que Nami y yo hicimos una promesa, shishishi-** dijo Luffy con una sonrisa llena de complicidad…

**-¿SI, Luffy-kun?-** dijo el Rey oscuro sabiendo una nueva historia…

**-¿Por qué no me cuentas de esa promesa?-…**

…**.**

….Día normal en un pueblo donde habían desembarcado la tripulación de los mugiwaras y gracias Nami, ese día, Luffy y Zoro acompañaron a ella y a Robin en las compras de las chicas, mientras Luffy se quejaba y Zoro susurraba maldiciones, ya que si las decía en voz alta tendría por seguro que Nami aumentaría sus deudas…

**-Bueno, aquí nos separamos Robin, tu te vas con Zoro y yo con Luffy, espero ese espadachín idiota no te cause problemas-** dijo la chica de pelo naranja, mientras Zoro la miraba con desprecio…

**-¡Nos vemos en tres horas!-** finalizo Nami, mientras agitaba la mano y arrastraba a Luffy…

**-Bueno, espadachín-san, ¿Nos vamos?-** dijo Robin, por lo que Zoro viendo a Luffy pedir por su vida, con una gota en su nuca, el espadachín de los mugiwaras asintió, mientras susurraba al ver lo mal que lo pasaría su capitán…

, **-Fue un buen capitán- **finalizo el espadachín mientras seguía con Robin hacia el otro lado de la calle, perdiéndose el espadachín en el proceso…

Mientras caminaban viendo las tiendas, Luffy cargaba bolsas mientras Nami contenta se alegraba de que su nakama de goma no se quejara, pero su alegría se esfumo cuando Luffy hablo aburrido por fin…

**-Nami, debiste haber traído a Chopper o a Ussop, yo me aburro mucho, sin comer nadaaaaa-** dijo el chico de sombrero de paja, pero Nami fastidiada le recordó jalando la mejilla de goma de su nakama...

**-¿Crees que quería traerte?, tanto Usopp como Chopper están comprando las provisiones con Sanji-kun y por esa razón quedabas tu como opción fiable, además ya te dije que te daré de mi postre en la cena-** finalizo la pelinaranja, mientras Luffy asentía con su sonrisa, logrando que Nami también le sonriera…

En el trayecto, tanto Luffy como Nami caminaban por la calle hasta pasar a lado de unos chicos que viendo a Nami empezaron a molestar a la chica con palabras que Luffy alcanzo a escuchar…

**-Oye belleza, no deberías estar con ese idiota flacucho, mejor ven con nosotros y te daremos una experiencia que nunca vas a olvidar jajajaja-** dijo uno de los chicos que aunque era apuesto, el idiota solo veía a las chicas como simples aventuras, por lo que Nami, acostumbrada a escuchar cosas peores, y sabiendo de sobra la fuerza de su capitán, se agarró del brazo de Luffy mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico…

Sin embargo, Luffy, soltó las bolsas que cargaba al haber escuchado las palabras de aquel chico y sin más se detuvo mientras volteaba a ver al grupo de jóvenes que reían y cuchicheaban cosas entre ellos…

**-Luffy, déjalos, hay que seguir las compras- **dijo Nami tratando de detener a su capitán, pero Luffy sin perder la mirada seria, recordó una frase de Makino cuando le explicaba a Luffy sobre que a las chicas se le tenia que respetar y soltándose de Nami, Luffy empezó a caminar hacia los chicos…

**-No voy a permitir que te falten al respeto Nami-** finalizó el chico, mientras Nami recordó esa mirada, exactamente cuando Luffy gritó a Kuro sobre lo que el pirata gato pensaba que eran sus nakamas después de que Kuro los cortara con el shakushi (danza de la muerte)…

**-"¡Que diablos crees que son tus nakamas!"-**

Había gritado Luffy, causando asombro en Nami….

Regresando a la realidad, Nami vio como Luffy se plantaba frente a los chicos y uno de gran complexión se acercaba queriendo intimidar al chico de goma…

**-Oye mocoso mejor vete si no quieres que te humille frente a tu novia-** dijo el hombre, mientras Nami un poco ruborizada pensaba en las últimas palabras…

Todos los demás chicos coreaban mientras Luffy observaba, pero no perdia su semblante de seriedad y enojo…

**-Oye Rodney, rómpele los huesos a ese debilucho jajajaja-** decían los chicos, mientras el líder de la banda solo volteaba y hablaba con Nami, con un tono de burla hacia la chica…

**-Hubieras venido con nosotros cuando te lo pedí, ahora tu novio recibirá una paliza, chica estúpida, jajaja-** terminó el chico, lo que provocó que Luffy enfadara en serio…

El hombre de gran complexión soltó un puñetazo, que Luffy sin problemas detuvo, mientras volteaba a ver al líder y apretaba el puño de su oponente…

**-Discúlpate con mi nakama-** dijo el chico con una mirada fría y en verdad perdiendo su paciencia…

Con una gran fuerza, Luffy golpeó al hombre que estrello contra varios edificios para asombro de los demás chicos que por el miedo orinaban sus pantalones y huian dejando solo al líder la banda…

Luffy, aún enfadado camino hacia el líder y repitió lo anterior dicho, mientras Nami se acercaba para ver la escena….

– **¡En verdad lo siento, perdón por todo lo que dije!- **dijo el chico con la postura de un cobarde haciéndose bolita y cubriéndose con sus manos…

Nami enseñando la lengua, solo se limitó a decir sin pensar, ya que sabia de antemano la fuerza de su nakama…

**-Ya viste que tan fuerte es mi novio-** terminó la chica, haciendo que Luffy volteara confundido, por lo que Nami viendo lo que acababa de decir, jalo a Luffy del brazo para seguir caminando totalmente ruborizada, mientras Luffy alargaba el otro brazo para tomar las bolsas de las compras de Nami…

Un anciano viendo el sombrero de paja del chico, cuestionó, al ver el enorme destrozo provocado por el chico de goma…

**-¿Qué no era ese mugiwara no Luffy, el de los 300 millones por su cabeza?-** finalizo el anciano, por lo que los ciudadanos asombrados solo gritaron con asombro,

**-¡QUEEEEEEEE!-**

Nami caminaba rápidamente mientras Luffy cargaba las bolsas, hasta que en un pequeño callejón, Nami arrastró a Luffy, esperando una respuesta por la actitud del chico…

**-Luffy, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, sabes que puedes llamar la atención de la gente y la Marina pudo haber sido llamada-** finalizó la chica, pero Luffy fiel a su lógica, miro confundido a Nami como si la chica no supiese de la fuerza que el poseía…

–**Si eso pasa, yo te protegeré, no te preocupes Nami shishishi-** dijo Luffy, por lo que la chica de pelo naranja sabiendo que Luffy no entendía lo que había dicho y en un momento idóneo para ella, decidió enlazar sus brazos en el cuello del chico y abrazarlo, mientras le susurraba al oído….

**-Espero no les digas a los demás de esto, ¿entendido?- **termino Nami, mientras Luffy confundido de lo que hablaba su navegante asintió, hasta que sintió una presión en sus labios debido a que Nami lo besaba dulcemente…

Sin saberlo Luffy correspondió el beso atrayendo a Nami hacia el, lo que sorprendió a la chica pero sin perder el tiempo, acaricio dulcemente el pelo del chico haciendo que el sombrero de este cayera pero colgara debido al lazo que ella misma había cosido….

Finalizando el beso, Nami volvió a rodear el cuello de Luffy mientras ambos pegaban su frente y respiraban un poco agitados…

–**Recuerda que esto solo debes hacerlo conmigo Luffy, ¿entendido?-** finalizó la chica de pelo naranja, a lo que Luffy, aun saboreando el sabor a mikans de los labios de Nami, asintió mirando firmemente a su navegante…

**-Nami, te lo prometo-** finalizó el chico, por lo que Nami tocando el pecho de su capitan en la parte del corazón y sintiendo los latidos del mismo, afirmó apoyándose en Luffy disfrutando el momento…

**-Es una promesa, Luffy-**

…**..**

**-Luffy-kun, ¿ya comprendes mejor de lo que te he dicho en estos seis meses acerca de lo que sientes por Nami?-** dijo Rayleigh un poco expectante a la respuesta de su pupilo…

**-Rayleigh, por esa razón debo ser más fuerte, shishishi-** terminó el chico de goma, sacando una carcajada por parte del Rey Oscuro que estaba seguro, Luffy entendería mejor todo cuando empezara su entrenamiento en solitario…

**-Bueno duerme que mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento del Haoshoku Haki y su dominio ¿ok?- **finalizó el Rey Oscuro, mientras Luffy acostándose asentía durmiéndose rápidamente…

Sabiendo que aún faltaba mucho para el reencuentro con los mugiwaras, Rayleigh se acordó de las palabras de su compañera Shakky después de que ella dedujera que Hancock se había enamorado de Luffy y así éste se infiltrara en Impel Down….

–**Ray-san, Monkey-chan es muy afortunado en el amor aunque no lo sepa-** dijo la mujer causando asombro en Rayleigh, el cual seguía con el trazo de su ruta, para saber de Luffy…

**-¿Por qué dices eso, Shakky?, ¿acaso te enamoraste del chico? Jajaja-** dijo el rey oscuro en broma, pero la mujer terminando su cigarro, lo apagó en el cenicero mirando el wanted de Luffy…

**-Lo digo por su navegante Nami, según pude ver, ambos comparten un secreto y siento que la chica esta enamorada de Monkey-chan y el también siente algo por ella, solo que no lo comprende-** finalizó la dueña del bar en el archipiélago Sabaody….

Rayleigh viendo la flama de la fogata arder solo atinó a decir:

**-La intuición femenina me da escalofríos-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO CINCO**

**Por eso digo que las mujeres dan miedo jajajajaja... (perdón, como Bepo)... reviews bienvenidos y adelanto del sexto capitulo...**


	6. Miedos

**Nota: Doble capitulo wiiiiii, este capitulo ya estaba, solo le daba los últimos toques, espero lo disfruten, saludos...**

Capitulo 6: Miedos

Había pasado un año desde que los mugiwaras se habían separado, una chica de pelo naranja, que ya lo tenia crecido, seguía leyendo acerca de los distintos climas del nuevo mundo mientras pensaba en como estarían sus nakamas, hasta que una lámpara cayó y Nami en un lapsus mental enfadada volteo…

**-Luffy, ¡cuántas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado!-** grito la pelinaranja pero la realidad regresó a Nami al ver que había sido un pequeño gato que la chica había adoptado en sus expediciones a islas…

**-Fuiste tú, rayo-** dijo la pelinaranja mientras abrazaba al gatito que tenia una manchita en forma de rayo en su espalda de ahí el nombre puesto por Nami…

**,-Los extraño, chicos-,** dijo la pelinaranja suspirando, pero su mente se enfocó en la risa risueña de alguien en especial…

**-Te extraño mucho, Luffy-** finalizó la chica mientras el gato ronroneaba y Nami miraba al vacio de la habitación….

Otro día pasó y la chica estaba leyendo una enorme enciclopedia mientras en su mente estaba la imagen de cuando comprendió que Luffy en verdad la quería como nakama…

**-Vete, tu no sabes nada de lo que ha pasado en los últimos ocho años-** decía Nami mientras se cubría con una mano evitando que Luffy oyera sus sollozos…

**-Sí, no lo sé-** decía Luffy mientras esperaba con una mirada de decisión y sabia que Nami quería decirle algo**…**

**-¡Vete, vete, vete….!-** terminó la chica mientras arrojaba tierra al aire mientras más fuerte lloraba…

Finalmente, Nami, que creía que después de lo que le hizo a Luffy, no merecía lo que le iba a pedir, desesperada y bañada en lágrimas volteó mirando al chico de goma…

**\- Luffy, ayúdame-**

Luffy sin más que preguntar, colocó su sombrero de paja en la cabeza de la chica mientras se alejaba y gritaba demostrando su voluntad

**-¡Por supuestooooooo!- **grito el chico de goma,lo que hizo que Nami llorara con más fuerza mientras no creía que Luffy confiara tanto en ella….

Nami seguía inmersa en ese recuerdo y como Luffy, poco a poco se convirtió en su cómplice y como ella empezaba a sentir algo más por el chico, pero conociendo al idiota de su capitan, la chica sabría que le tomaría más tiempo para comprender esos lares, por lo que decidió que primero ayudaría a su nakama y tal vez en el reencuentro, Luffy maduraría sabiendo que Rayleigh lo entrenaría, debido a que recordó que vio al rey oscuro cuando Luffy regresó a Marineford para dar el mensaje de 3D2Y…

Nami pensaba mucho la primera vez que sintió en verdad miedo al ver que Luffy no se podía levantar después de haber derrotado a Lucci…

**-¡Luffy, por favor levántate!-** gritó la pelinaranja al igual que sus nakamas que peleaban con los capitanes de la marina convocados en la Buster Call…

Si no hubiera sido por Merry, que aún no sabían como llegó a salvarlos, Nami pensaba que en verdad llegaba el fin de los mugiwaras….

Sin embargo su miedo se acrecentó al momento que se despedían de su barco y Luffy, terminado el entierro vikingo, cayó en el pequeño barco debido al cansancio acumulado en su cuerpo…

**-¡Luffy!-** gritó la pelinaranja mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y los demás mugiwaras notaban que su capitán caía…

Con ayuda de Zoro, trajeron a Luffy al barco de Iceburg y la Galley-La Company y lo dejaron en un cuarto de la embarcación…

Chopper lo examinó, hasta que alarmado el pequeño reno hablo, viendo el estado de su capitán…

**-¡Luffy está ardiendo en fiebre!-** grito el renito, por lo que Sogeking (Usopp) solo se limitó a recordar la técnica vista durante la pelea con Lucci…

**-Chopper-kun, vi que Luffy-kun sacaba humo de su cuerpo mientras su piel se ponía de un color rojizo, además de que le costaba respirar cuando luchó ferozmente con ese hombre-leopardo-** terminó el rey de los tiradores, por lo que Chopper, alarmado, pedía un cuarto para examinar a Luffy, acelerando así a Iceburg, que decía que llegando a Water Seven, ayudarían a los mugiwaras…

Finalmente llegando al edificio de la Galley-La Company, Luffy y sus nakamas fueron atendidos, mientras Sogeking desaparecía misteriosamente…

Chopper, finalmente recuperado, hablaba con los demás acerca de las pruebas del cuerpo de Luffy…

**-Luffy, tiene un poco desgarrados los músculos, debido a que sometió su cuerpo a un alto estrés-** finalizó el reno, lo que alarmó a los mugiwaras, en especial a Nami que había visto cuando Luffy no se levantaba en la torre de Enies Lobby…

**-Cuando se recupere, hay que decirle que ya no haga esa técnica que dijo Usopp, digo Sogeking-** finalizó la pelinaranja, pero tanto Zoro como Sanji miraban a la pelinaranja como si supieran que a Luffy no le agradaría esa idea, tal vez, por que el capitán de los mugiwaras, había desarrollado esa técnica cuando lucho con Aokiji y vio que no podía ganarle…

**-Zoro, es tu deber como nakamas que somos- **dijo Nami con seriedad, pero Sanji, encendiendo un cigarrillo se limitó a decir, expulsando humo por su boca…

**-Nami-swan, Luffy es nuestro capitán aunque nos cueste aceptarlo, si el demuestra debilidad seria un golpe bajo a su honor-** terminó el cocinero, sorprendiendo a Nami ya que esperaba esas palabras de Zoro, no de Sanji…

**-Ustedes los hombres nunca piensan en como nos sentimos nosotras al verlos casi morir- **dijo Nami preocupada, aunque esto lo decía mientras veía a Luffy acostado en la cama ardiendo en fiebre**… **

**-Hay que dejarlo descansar chicos-** dijo el reno, mientras la noche amenazaba por salir y los demás necesitaban descansar luego de una intensa pelea…

La noche transcurrió, mientras Nami, teniendo problemas para dormir, fue al cuarto donde Luffy estaba acostado y termino viéndolo descansar…

Acariciando el pelo negro del chico de goma, Nami recordaba todas las cosas que Luffy había hecho por todos y con una pequeña lágrima que cayó en el rostro de Luffy, Nami se limitó a susurrar, viendo dormir a su capitán….

**-Siempre logras que termine derramando lágrimas por ti- **terminó la pelinaranja, hasta que Luffy tuvo un efecto colateral causado aún por el ataque de Lucci, el Sai Dai Rin Rokuogan y se levantó de la cama, vomitando sangre, lo que alarmó a Nami y sin mas empezó a llamar al reno médico…

**-¡Chopper, Chopper, Luffy está vomitando sangre!- **gritaba la chica con lágrimas viendo a Luffy semi consciente y escupiendo sangre…

Los demás mugiwaras llegaron y Chopper pidiendo ayuda a Sanji y Zoro, cargaron a Luffy, mientras Robin trataba de calmar a Nami…

**-Navegante, nuestro capitán estará bien, Chopper lo ayudara, no te preocupes-** dijo la morena que también estaba preocupada debido al daño en su capitán por la batalla con el CP9….

Con una inyección, Chopper pudo estabilizar a Luffy, mientras decía que lo mejor era que se turnaran guardias mientras cuidaban a Luffy para ver su evolución con el medicamento...

–**Yo lo haré primero-** dijo Nami ya calmada y notando el esfuerzo logrado por Chopper para estabilizar a Luffy…

**-Nami-swan, creo que deberías descansar, yo me encargo del gomu mierdoso-** dijo Sanji, debido a que podía ver como Nami temblaba todavía por preocupación, pero la chica sin mirar al cocinero, preparaba una manta para su guardia…

**-Estoy bien, Sanji-kun, los que deberían descansar son ustedes, sus heridas aún no sanan-** dijo Nami con voz seria, por lo que el cocinero, oyendo determinación en las palabras de Nami, no quiso contradecirla mientras se iba hacia su cuarto igual que los demás…

**-Nami, si a Luffy le pasa algo avísame, ¿si?**\- dijo el pequeño reno mientras se retiraba del cuarto acompañado de Robin…

A punto de salir del cuarto, Zoro, sin voltear solo se limitó a decir**, **mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta del cuarto para salir…

**-Mujer, ¿crees que a Luffy le gustaría verte así?-** dijo el espadachín mientras salía y confiaba en que su capitan se recuperaría sin problemas…

Nami, comprendiendo las palabras de sus nakamas, se sentó en una pequeña silla para cuidar a Luffy…

La noche transcurrió sin eventualidades hasta que Luffy recuperó la consciencia, mirando el cuarto y en especial visualizando a una chica de pelo corto naranja…

**-¿Nami?-** dijo el chico de goma, alertando a la pelinaranja, que sin pensarlo abrazó fuertemente a Luffy mientras lagrimas corrían de sus ojos color chocolate….

**-¿Qué pasó Nami?, solo recuerdo que Merry se despedía de nosotros y luego todo fue borroso-** terminó el chico de sombrero de paja mientras respondía el abrazo de su nakama…

Nami decidió que antes de hablarles a los demás, debería despejar sus miedos ya que eso era lo que Zoro le dio a entender entre palabras…

Nami le contó todo lo ocurrido mientras Luffy escuchaba atentamente hasta que ella le contó de la técnica vista por Sogeking y que a palabras de Chopper, terminaría matando al chico de goma…

**-Luffy, eso me recuerda que no debes hacer más esa técnica-** dijo la chica, pero Luffy con una mirada de autentico líder dejo claro que sus decisiones le pertenecían a él…

**-Nami, no puedo hacer lo que me pides, el gia sekando fue lo único que se me ocurrió para lograr vencer a enemigos mas poderosos, si no me vuelvo más fuerte, ¿Cómo podré protegerlos?- **finalizó el chico de goma, pero Nami, sin pensar en las heridas de Luffy, le soltó una cachetada que resonó al aire…

**-Siempre te arriesgas por nosotros, Luffy-,** dijo a punto de llorar la chicay mirando fijamente a su capitán…

**-Pero nunca piensas en como nos afecta a nosotros que siempre estés arriesgando tu vida, no comprendes como me afecta a mi, idiota- **dijo Nami sincerándose por primera vez mientras liberaba sus miedos aferrada al pecho del chico de goma…

**-No quiero que mueras Luffy, sin ti no tendría sentido ser libre en este mar, seria aburrido-** dijo la pelinaranja, a lo que Luffy, intentando calmar a Nami, levantó la cara de la chica con suavidad mientras ésta soltaba lagrimas sin poder evitarlo…

**-Nami**, **no puedo prometer que no moriré, ya que soy un pirata, pero te prometo por mi vida, que no moriré hasta que haya cumplido mi sueño y el de ustedes-** finalizó el chico con su sonrisa sincera… Nami, ya calmada se limpió las lágrimas y sin dudarlo soltó un pequeño beso en los labios de Luffy, mientras sonreía…

**-Es una promesa, Luffy-** terminó la pelinaranja, mientras Luffy sonreía y miraba que Nami era feliz…

**-Tenlo por seguro Nami-**

…

**-Oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, Nami-chan-** dijo el anciano Haredas despertando a Nami de sus recuerdos**… **

**-¿Qué ocurre Haredas-San?-** dijo Nami regresando a la realidad y viendo que seguía en Weatheria…

**-Te estaba preguntando si bajarías con nosotros a una expedición, pero estabas totalmente ida-** finalizó el viejo investigador del clima….

Nami con una sonrisa y viendo en las nubes la risa de alguien que ella reconocería a miles de kilómetros y que siempre le incitaba a seguir…

–**Si, Haredas-san, me hace falta despejar la mente-** finalizó la pelinaranja dispuesta a ser ahora ella la que ayudaría a su nakama….

En otra parte, concretamente en Rusukaina, caía de nuevo la nieve mientras un chico sin su sombrero de paja miraba a diferentes direcciones, a lo lejos su maestro Rayleigh observaba como el chico dominaba a seis enormes elefantes…

Luffy enfocando su Haoshoku Haki, terminó por detener a los elefantes, que totalmente asustados, caían mientras Rayleigh sonreía y terminaba el encuentro de ese día…

**-Luffy-kun, el entrenamiento básico ha terminado, en los últimos seis meses te enfrentaras a mi y entrenaremos todos los días, los seis restantes, regresaré a Sabaody y entrenarás en solitario, ¿entendido?- **terminó el rey oscuro, mientras Luffy completamente de acuerdo, asentía esperando enfrentar a la mano derecha del Rey de los piratas, Gol D. Roger…

Mientras Luffy buscaba frutos para la comida, una pequeña mandarina cayó en sus pies, por lo que el chico alzó la vista y hallo un mandarino oculto en un pequeño acantilado, por lo que estirando sus brazos llegó a el y recordando el aroma de Nami, Luffy sonreía, sabiendo que ese seria su lugar secreto al irse Rayleigh…

En la fogata, el Rey Oscuro, veía como Luffy veía su cicatriz en el pecho y sin más recordó a su nakama Roger y una escena en particular…

**-Compañero, mi llama se apagará dentro de poco, pero me alegra saber que el destino hizo que nosotros nos conociéramos-** decía Roger con una enorme sonrisa…

Regresando a la fogata, Rayleigh notaba como lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos y alzándose los lentes, se limpió las mismas, atrayendo la atención de Luffy, por lo que el Rey Oscuro se limitó a decir:

**-No hay otra persona mejor que tu Luffy-kun para llevar ese sombrero-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO SEIS**

**Creo que Luffy fue madurando en el sentido de ya no dejar todo al azar... esto se ha notado al ver que Luffy ya no es tan impulsivo... En cuanto Nami, se ha vuelto un poco más paciente con la actitud de sus nakamas, pero eso no quita el hecho de que se sigue enfadando por las estupideces que estos cometen jajajaja Reviews bienvenidos y adelanto del séptimo capitulo**


	7. Ser el mejor

**Nota: Iniciamos los entrenamientos de los nakamas n_n, siento que a este le falto un poco de LuNa, pero me enfoque en Zoro y su sacrificio (el cual me saco una lagrimita traicionera)... Agradezco en este espacio, los reviews que me han dejado, pero en especial a: **

**lakunoichiftv **

**que me alegro mi noche por su lindo review... Estas palabras sinceras, hacen que uno se esfuerce más en lo que escribe y trate (en mi caso) de mantener la actitud de los personajes y detallar lo mas posible las acciones y escenarios, sin olvidar a los lectores... Sin más que escribir, les dejo este capitulo...**

Capitulo 7: Ser el mejor

Un año y un mes había pasado desde que los mugiwaras se habían separado, el mundo pirata empezaba a sufrir grandes cambios mostrando a un nuevo Yonko: Marshall D. Teach mejor conocido como Kurohige y parecía que aun más cambios se avecinaban…

En la Isla Kuraigana, un espadachín de pelo verde entrenaba con un babuino que manejaba las mismas técnicas de su maestro, el Shichibukai y mejor espadachín del mundo, Dracule Milhawk, mientras aprendía a imbuir el Busoshoku haki en sus espadas…

**-Roronoa Zoro-** dijo el hombre de ojos de halcón, mientras veía el choque de espadas entre Zoro y el babuino…

**-Debes entender que mientras hagas todas tus espadas totalmente negras, estas nunca se romperán, además de ser capaz de dañar a otros usuarios que pueden imbuir el Busoshoku haki en todo su cuerpo-** finalizó el Shichibukai mientras Zoro seguía luchando…

Zoro, sonriendo sabiendo que si derrotaba al babuino enfrentaría (momentáneamente) a su rival, decidió imbuir a su espada Shusui en haki de la armadura y con su nueva técnica derrotó al babuino…

**-Ittoryu, Daishinkan-** terminó Zoro creando un enorme daño al babuino y gran parte del bosque de la isla…

Milhawk, viendo el gran avance de su alumno, decidió que era nuevamente hora que Zoro comprendiera el punto máximo del honor de un espadachín…

**-Chica fantasma, recoge las espadas de los babuinos que Roronoa derrotó y tráelas aquí-** dijo el Shichibukai, mientras alguien flotando en el aire se quejaba…

**-¡Ya te dije que mi nombre es Perona!- **dijo la chica mientras frustrada iba por lo que le había pedido Milhawk…

Trayendo las espadas, Milhawk tomó una de ellas, mientras hablaba con Zoro, el cual miraba fijamente a su rival a derrotar…

**-Roronoa, es momento de entrenar conmigo, estos cinco meses, pelearé contigo y los seis restantes, tú te enfocaras solo en tu entrenamiento-** finalizó el hombre de mirada aguda…

Zoro, con una sonrisa de reto, colocó su pañuelo negro en su cabeza, mientras imbuía Busoshoku haki en una de las espadas que había traído Perona…

**-Iniciemos, Milhawk-** finalizó el espadachín, por lo que un gran choque de espadas comenzó, sin embargo, Milhawk lograba dañar las espadas de Zoro y las rompía, haciendo que éste siguiera agarrando otras del montón que quedaban…

Milhawk, notando que poco a poco Zoro lograba entender su intención, decidió luchar en serio y aumentando su velocidad, hizo un corte que dañó a Zoro….

**-¡Maldición!-** jadeaba Zoro debido a la herida en su torso hecha por Milhawk por lo que el Shichibukai viendo que Zoro seguía sin explotar esa chispa que buscaba para superar su misma voluntad, habló mientras caminaba hacia su castillo…

**-No sé porque razón perdiste tu honor como espadachín al pedirme que te entrenase Roronoa, pero supongo que fue por tu capitán, Monkey D. Luffy,así que demuéstrame que ese chico vale la pena para que llegues a tu limite- **terminó el Shichibukai mientras miraba a Zoro con sus ojos de halcón…

Zoro, sin pensarlo y sin dudarlo, se levantó mientras sujetaba con fuerza la espada en su mano,

**-¡Luffy es el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los Piratas!-**

…

…Eran los primeros días como recién pirata, después de la pelea con Buggy, Luffy, Nami y Zoro navegaban hacia el Grand Line, Zoro intentaba dormir, mientras un chico veía como su sombrero de paja estaba dañado, hasta que la navegante viendo que Luffy estaba triste, decidió ayudarlo…

-**Dame tu sombrero, lo voy a reparar-** dijo la chica de pelo naranja, por lo que Luffy sin preguntar más, le entregó su tesoro esperando y siendo paciente hasta donde su límite lo dejaba serlo…

**-Ten- **dijo la chica mientras pensaba que esta alianza debía terminar pronto y volteaba a otro lado indiferente, pero Luffy fiel a confiar en la gente, abrazó a Nami atrayendo la atención de Zoro, que riendo, veía la escena…

**-Si lo desean, en el siguiente pueblo los dejo solos, jajajaja-,** finalizo el espadachín, pero Nami, ruborizada, solo alejó a Luffy terminando el abrazo, mientras el chico tomaba su sombrero…

**-Está arreglado, está arreglado, shishishi- **finalizo el chico de goma viendo su tesoro reparado…

Esa tarde, navegando, Luffy dormía y Nami decidió preguntar al cazador de recompensas, al ver que el espadachín en verdad creía que Luffy era su capitán…

**-Oye, Zoro, ¿Por qué te uniste a Luffy?-** dijo la chica mientras volteaba su vista hacia el cielo…

**-Por lo que he visto, es un idiota que confía demasiado en la gente y eso le traerá muchos problemas a futuro**\- finalizó la pelinaranja, pero Zoro bostezando, notando que Nami no confiaba en Luffy dejo claro su objetivo…

-**Creo que será divertido si me quedo en esta tripulación, además no sé porque, pero creo que Luffy logrará algo grande-** terminó el espadachín, confundiendo a la navegante, que al mirar a Luffy y su actitud de nunca rendirse, empezó a ilusionarse sobre que tal vez el chico de goma la ayudaría, pero volviendo a su realidad, sabia que le faltaba poco para pagarle a cierto pirata y terminar su pesadilla…

…

… **-Es duro-** decía un chico cubriendo sus lágrimas de frustración con su sombrero de paja, mientras terminaba de abandonar a un nakama que prácticamente era como su hermano…

**-Esa es la carga que debe soportar un capitán-** dijo el espadachín, sabiendo que Luffy estaba destrozado pero debía entender su verdadero papel como capitán…

**-No dudes… Si lo haces… ¿En quién se supone que confiaremos?-... **termino Zoro mientras notaba que su capitán ocultaba su frustración con las lagrimas cubiertas por el sombrero de paja…

**-Dejemos el barco, es la última vez que lo veremos-** finalizo el espadachín viendo a sus nakamas y caminando al interior del Merry…

Mientras empezaban a guardar sus pertenencias, Zoro pudo visualizar como un agotado Luffy caminaba sin sentido en todo el barco, como si se despidiera de el y viendo a Nami ya un poco más calmada, el espadachín decidió pedir ayuda a la navegante…

**-Mujer- **dijo el espadachín, lo que hizo que Nami volteara, mientras seguía guardando cosas del barco…

**-Tal vez no es el mejor momento para ti, ¿pero podrías calmar a Luffy?- **Dijo Zoro mientras revolvía su pelo verde en la nuca con la mano…

**-Creo que eres la indicada para tratar con el- **terminó Zoro dándole a entender a Nami que ella sabia como calmar a Luffy…

Nami, viendo a su capitán caminar hacia la cubierta de nuevo, solo se limitó a decir, mientras notaba que Luffy solo deambulaba sin sentido…

**-Lo haré Zoro, al fin a cabo debo guardar las cosas de mi camarote-** terminó la chica mientras caminaba hacia Luffy y lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo a su camarote…

**-Ven Luffy-** dijo la chica a su capitán, mientras Zoro, sabía perfectamente que Luffy recobraría su temple al hablar con la pelinaranja…

...

**-Si no puedes proteger a tu capitán, tu ambición es inútil**\- decía Zoro, mientras veía al Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma con firme decisión…

**-¡LUFFY ES EL HOMBRE QUE SE CONVERTIRA EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!-** grito Zoro sabiendo que ese era el destino de su nakama…

Pasado el suceso con Sanji, Kuma miraba a los nakamas de Luffy que estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas y suspiro viendo la lealtad y el lazo de amistad entre ellos…

**-Si pongo la mano en Sombrero de paja después de esto, seria una deshonra-** dijo el Shichibukai de las almohadillas, por lo que Zoro agradeció aun inclinado dispuesto a dar su vida…

**-Puedes confiar en mí, mantendré mi promesa-** hablo Bartholomew pero sin perder su semblante calmado…

**-Pero a cambio, te mostraré el infierno**\- finalizó el Shichibukai, creando la enorme burbuja producto del cansancio de Luffy…

**-Lo que acabo de repeler, es todo su dolor y fatiga causada por la batalla con Oz y Moria, si deseas tomar su lugar, naturalmente tomarás esto-** dijo el Pacifista mostrando la esfera de color rojizo a Zoro…

**-Sin embargo si alguien en tu estado moribundo recibiera todo esto, seria imposible sobrevivir, morirías-** continuo el hombre almohadilla**, **advirtiéndole al espadachín lo que proseguía…

**-Hagamos una prueba-** dijo Kuma sacando una minúscula burbuja que se acerco al cuerpo de Zoro…

Al momento de entrar esa burbuja, Zoro sintió como su cuerpo se destrozaba, era literalmente un infierno que lo obligó a caer por el tremendo daño ocasionado por esa pequeña muestra por parte de Kuma…

Zoro quedó prácticamente al borde la muerte, mientras detrás del Shichibukai aún estaba esa enorme burbuja….

**-¿Qué tal?-** dijo Kuma esperando la respuesta del espadachín de los mugiwaras…

**-Seguiré adelante-** dijo Zoro apretando su puño y sabiendo que soportaría eso y más…

Mientras veía la enorme burbuja roja, Zoro con la mirada cayendo en la inconsciencia, seguía firme en su decisión y sin más, entró en la burbuja, mientras una enorme explosión ocurría…

En la mañana siguiente, Sanji, buscando al espadachín, pudo ver a Zoro, prácticamente bañado en sangre y con una mirada que reflejaba una verdadera lealtad…

**-¡¿Qué diablos ocurrió?!-** pregunto el cocinero, mientras un Zoro con la sangre corriendo en su rostro solo se limito a susurrar…

**-Nada ha ocurrido-**

…

Zoro seguía peleando con Milhawk después de recordar la razón de volverse más fuerte, ayudar a Luffy y ser el mejor espadachín, por lo que el Shichibukai, feliz de ver crecer ese espíritu, hizo uno de sus mejores ataques, el cual provocó un corte en el ojo izquierdo de Zoro, liberando sangre, lo cual hizo pensar al Shichibukai que Zoro se detendría, pero fiel a su voluntad renacida, siguió los ataques sorprendiendo a Milhawk…

**-¡Seré el mejor espadachín del próximo rey de los piratas!-** finalizó Zoro, el cual pudo hacer un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla de Milhawk...

**-Detente Roronoa-** dijo el espadachín de mirada de halcón**, **mientras esbozaba su sonrisa enigmática…

**-Has despertado esa voluntad cuando te conocí por primera vez y capto mi interés por tu evolución-,** dijo el Shichibukai atrayendo la atención del espadachín de los mugiwaras…

**-Hay que curar esa herida en tu ojo, pero lo más probable es que pierdas la visión en ese ojo-** terminó Milhawk, por lo que Zoro aún sangrando, esbozo una sonrisa catalogada como demoniaca…

**-Perder mi ojo izquierdo es un pequeño sacrificio si puedo ser más fuerte para derrotarte- **finalizó el espadachín de los mugiwaras lo que provocó una carcajada de satisfacción por parte del mejor espadachín del mundo…

**-Así me gusta Roronoa Zoro, conoce este mundo y supera esta espada-** dijo Milhawk desenvainando la Kokuto Yoru, la cual relucía en ese reino debido a la luz provocada por la noche…

**-Chica fantasma cura sus heridas, que mañana se pondrá más interesante el entrenamiento- **dijo el hombre de mirada de halcón, lo que causó más enojo en la chica de Thriller Bark….

**-¡Ya te dije que mi nombre es Perona!-** finalizó la chica, mientras Zoro, aún con sangre corriendo por su ojo izquierdo, esperaba ver el nuevo nivel alcanzado por su capitán y nakama Monkey D. Luffy….

En Rusukaina, en un clima de otoño, Luffy jadeaba de cansancio, mientras Rayleigh lo incitaba a seguir peleando**…**

**-¿Qué ocurre Luffy-kun, ya te cansaste?-** dijo el Rey Oscuro mientras miraba a su pupilo que cayendo al suelo jadeaba debido al cansancio…

**-Eres muy fuerte Rayleigh shishishi- **dijo Luffy, mientras esbozaba su sonrisa y trataba de levantarse para seguir el encuentro…

**-Luffy-kun, dentro de cinco meses este será tu único objetivo, espero que en los siguientes seis sigas entrenando, ¿entendido?- **dijo Rayleigh, mientras Luffy asentía y se preparaba para seguir…

**-Bueno Luffy-kun, debemos descansar-** dijo el rey oscuro mientras veía el atardecer perecer para dar bienvenida a la noche….

**-Rayleigh-** dijo Luffy, mientras comía un pedazo de carne, y notaba que aun faltaba tiempo para ver a sus nakamas…

**-¿Qué ocurre Luffy- Kun?- **dijo el Rey Oscuro interesado en las palabras de su alumno**...**

–**Extraño a mis nakamas-** dijo el chico de goma cabizbajo viendo la llama de la fogata…

**-Cuando estén juntos de nuevo, ya nadie los separara de nuevo Luffy-kun-** finalizo el Rey Oscuro, por lo que Luffy, con una inmensa sonrisa choco su puño sabiendo que era verdad…

**-Si Rayleigh, yo me encargare de eso, shishishi- **concluyo el chico de goma, mientras Rayleigh carcajeaba al ver la voluntad de su pupilo…

Mientras la flama de la fogata brillaba, Rayleigh recordó otra escena con su nakama Roger…

**-Compañero, quiero ver a Rouge antes de empezar nuestra separación y entregarme**\- dijo el Rey Pirata, mientras Rayleigh viendo a su médico Crocus que asentia dándole la seguridad de calmar su dolor y seguir el viaje, dijo seguro,

**-Roger, tú eres el capitán y rey pirata-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO SIETE**

**Zoro es el perfecto vicecapitán de los mugiwaras... Conociendo todas las heridas que se ha hecho Zoro (las cicatrices cuando se iba a cortar las piernas en Little Garden, la cicatriz hecha por Milhawk) pense que esa cicatriz en el ojo debió ser parte del entrenamiento y no me quemo la cabeza con las teorias de los fans, eso se revelara en un futuro o simplemente es eso, una cicatriz.. Reviews bienvenidos y adelanto del octavo episodio...**


	8. Las cosas que un médico ve

**Nota: Vamos por el año y cuatro meses, empezarán dentro de poco las aventuras de Luffy en solitario, además de más flashbacks... (aún faltan los demás nakamas, yohohoho)... Un aviso más, debido a que éste es el capitulo más corto que he escrito, pausaré un momento (solo un dia, no se preocupen) para que mi cerebro organice las ideas que siguen en el, ya que el muy maldito me hizo componer una nueva cancion y debo practicarla en mi guitarra (soy tambien un cantautor jajajaja o eso creo que soy)... Nos leemos el lunes n_n**

Capitulo 8: Las cosas que un médico ve

Iniciaba un día en el reino de Torino, una año y cuatro meses habían transcurrido desde la separación de los mugiwaras, por lo que un pequeño reno seguía leyendo enciclopedias asombrándose de nuevas enfermedades y como erradicarlas…

**-Tanuki, ¿ya terminaste de leer estos libros?-** preguntó un habitante de la tribu…

**-¡Ya les dije que no soy un mapache, soy un reno!-** dijo Chopper dando brinquitos mientras agitaba sus manos…

**-Disculpe, doctor-** dijo el hombre de la tribu, lo que ocasiono que Chopper cambiara su actitud mientras hacia su baile gracioso avergonzado…

**-Que me llames doctor, no me hará feliz, idiota- **dijo el reno, confundiendo al hombre que lo miraba con una gotita recorriendo su nuca...

–**Si, ya termine de leerlos, gracias-** dijo Chopper abriendo otra enciclopedia recordando sus primeros años con la doctora Kureha…

Recordando sus años en el Reino Drum, Chopper recordó como un día, un chico con sombrero de paja había llegado a escalar la montaña con dos personas, alarmando a la Doctorine que veía que el chico sufría heridas causadas por el alto grado de hipotermia…

…..

**-Por favor, ayúdelos, son mis nakamas-,** dijo el chico, que prácticamente no le importaba su vida, ya que Chopper pudo ver, que estaba al borde de la muerte…

Cuando Chopper decidió finalmente unirse a la tripulación, pudo notar como la chica de pelo naranja regañaba a su capitán, debido a su forma de elegir nakamas, por lo que Chopper se alegró de pertenecer a esa tripulación, riendo al ver a su nueva familia….

Cuando Chopper recordó la batalla con el CP9, a su mente vino la noche que Luffy aún no se recuperaba y cuando Nami lo llamó al ver que su amigo vomitaba sangre…

Chopper, aún frustrado, no podía creer que no pudiera ayudar a su amigo y por ende sabia que batallas más peligrosas se avecinaban…

Ese evento sucedió y sin más que decir, Chopper regañaba a Luffy, por no hacerle caso de ya no usar esa técnica que le sometía mucho estrés a su cuerpo…

**-Chopper, te digo que estaré bien, mientras pueda protegerlos, no hay problema, ¿ok?-** terminó el chico de goma, mientras navegaban a otra aventura, recuperando a Usopp y obteniendo un nuevo nakama, Franky…

**-Pero, Lufyyyyy-** dijo el reno, viendo como su amigo se alejaba y se sentaba en su nuevo asiento, ahora en la cabeza de león del Thousand Sunny…

Chopper, un poco cabizbajo, se acordó que había alguien a quien Luffy hacia caso, bueno, aunque también el reno le hacia caso por el miedo que daba, Nami…

Corriendo al cuarto de cartografía, Chopper decidió hablar con Nami y darle su petición sobre lo hablado con Luffy…

Al entrar, Nami seguía trazando un mapa, por lo que al oír la puerta abrir y cerrar, supuso que era Luffy que venia a pedirle que jugara con el, por lo que la pelinaranja, que no andaba de humor para soportar al chico de goma apretó su pluma, preparando su voz de amenaza…

**-Luffy, ahora no tengo tiempo para tus tonteri…- **pero la chica no terminó la frase al ver a su nakama reno…

**-¿Chopper?-** preguntó la chica, al ver que no era Luffy y sorprendiéndose de que fuera otro de sus nakamas…

**-¿Qué haces aquí, necesitas algo?-** terminó la chica, mientras Chopper, un poco temeroso de como reaccionaria Nami, empezó su petición….

**-Nami, ¿podrías hacerle entender a Luffy el riesgo de que siga forzando su cuerpo a ese alto estrés?-** dijo el reno, pero Nami, recordando las palabras de Luffy, cuando recuperó la consciencia, se limitó a decir, regresando a su mapa…

**-No puedo Chopper, puede ser un idiota, pero es el único que sabe lo que hace y lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlo para que no cometa alguna estupidez-** finalizó la pelinaranja con una sonrisa cálida hacia el renito…

Chopper, sabiendo que era cierto iba a hablar, cuando en ese instante entró Luffy al cuarto un alarmado, mostrando su sombrero de paja dañado…

**-Nami, ayúdame mi sombrero se rompió- **hablo Luffy, por lo que Nami volteando, vio que el sombrero de paja tenia un desgaste, que tal vez había sido causado por la pelea con el CP9…

**-A ver Luffy, dámelo para que lo repare- **dijo Nami con una sincera sonrisa, mientras Luffy, con una enorme sonrisa le agradecía, y le entregaba su tesoro…

**-Gracias Nami, shishishi**\- lo que causó un pequeño rubor en la pelinaranja, rubor que notó Chopper, el cual como profesional en medicina que era, quiso saber la causa…

**-Nami, tienes el rostro rojo, ¿estás bien?- **por lo que la chica, queriendo evitar tener que dar explicaciones a Chopper, volteó y camino hacia los cajones de su escritorio para buscar hilo y evitar a su nakama medico…

**-Estoy bien, Chopper- **hablo Nami, pero Luffy fiel a su lógica esbozo su sonrisa, revelando algo a Chopper…

**-Siempre que me da una muestra de afecto en mis labios, Nami se pone así Chopper, no te preocupes, shishishi-** finalizo el chico de goma, lo que alarmó a la pelinaranja, que mostrando una auténtica mirada de sentencia de muerte volteó lentamente asustando a Chopper, que decidió mejor correr por su vida…

**-¡LUFFY!-** dijo la pelinaranja, mientras soltaba un golpe en el rostro de Luffy el cual chocaba con el sillón del cuarto de cartografía…

**-¡Si serás idiota!-** terminó de decir la pelinaranja mientras seguía con la mirada al pequeño reno**…**

–**Chopper-** dijo la chica con suavidad pero con amenaza letal en su voz, deteniendo al pequeño reno, el cual temblaba escuchando a su nakama….

**-Más te vale que no le digas a nadie de esto, ¿entendido?-**terminó la chica, mientras el reno asustado asentia si ni siquiera conocer de lo que hablaban sus nakamas, ya que el médico aun no leía nada sobre el apareamiento en la especie humana…

**-Si, Nami, adiós-** dijo el reno corriendo y saliendo del cuarto de cartografía…

Ya solos en el cuarto, Nami suspirando, tomó el sombrero de Luffy, mientras empezaba a coserlo al mismo tiempo que el chico de goma se levantaba aún adolorido del golpe por parte de su nakama…

**-Luffy-** dijo la pelinaranja atrayendo la atención de su capitán el cual se sentaba curioso en el sillón del cuarto…

**-¿Que ocurre Nami?-** dijo Luffy, asustado por la reacción de su nakama, pero olvidando el hecho debido a la forma de prestar atención del chico de goma…

Nami se levantó y poniendo el Sombrero de paja nuevamente en la cabeza de su capitan, se limitó a decir mirando fijamente al chico de goma…

**-¿No te dije que esto, solo quedaría entre nosotros?-** finalizó la chica con una mirada en la Luffy pudo detectar decepción por lo que el chico acababa de revelar…

**-Luffy, hasta que entiendas esto, podremos hablar de ello con los demás, ¿entendido?-** dijo la chica, por lo que Luffy, desviando la mirada y con un pequeño rubor, asintió, mientras sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente…

**-Nami, ¿Por qué cuando estoy contigo, mi corazón late deprisa?- **dijo Luffy empezando a ruborizarse, por lo que totalmente sorprendida, Nami abrazó con fuerza a Luffy, mientras susurraba, en medio del abrazo….

-**Idiota, si tan solo comprendieras lo que dices, todo sería más sencillo- **hablo Nami ruborizada, pero en la mente de la pelinaranja sabía que si quisiera eso, no se habría enamorado de Luffy…

El chico de goma, feliz de que su amiga se calmara, decidió ser el, quien iniciara por primera vez en su vida el beso, el cual sorprendió a Nami, que no desaprovechó la oportunidad y enlazó sus manos en el cuello de Luffy, subiendo a su pelo, lo cual tiró el sombrero del chico en el proceso, lo que hizo que Luffy terminara el beso…

**-Hey Nami, mi sombrer…-** Luffy trató de decir, pero Nami volvió a atraparlo en sus labios, haciendo que el chico olvidara por completo su tesoro…

Finalmente, a falta de aire y con las mejillas ruborizadas, ambos chicos se miraron mientras la chica de pelo naranja, enfocaba su mirada en su capitán atolondrado…

**-No debes hacer que nos preocupemos, ¿entendido?-** terminó la chica, haciendo referencia a la preocupación de Chopper…

**-Lo entiendo, Nami, no hablare de esto hasta que tu me digas que lo haga-** terminó el chico, mientras Nami sonreía…

En la cena, Chopper, miraba todavía con miedo a Nami, pero también había notado que ya no estaba enojada con Luffy, lo que alegro al pequeño reno…

…..

Finalmente regresando a la biblioteca del reino de Torino, Chopper por fin leía una enciclopedia acerca de las relaciones humanas, aclarando muchas dudas en su cabeza…

**-Por fin entiendo, la actitud de Nami y Luffy- **dijo el reno, **-¡Estaban en época de celo!-** terminó el reno mientras atraía la atención de los habitantes de la tribu….

…

En una pequeña isla en el cielo, llamada Weatheria, una chica estornudaba mientras su pequeño gato dormía en su regazo…

**-¿Quién estará hablando de mi?-** preguntó la pelinaranja mientras miraba el cielo y en su mesa, muchos libros estaban regados…

**-En fin, solo faltan ocho meses y los veré de nuevo chicos-** dijo feliz la navegante, pero en un aire de nostalgia, se limitó a decir**, **notando un pequeño dibujo de un chico con sombrero de paja…

**-Ocho meses y te veré de nuevo, idiota-** terminó la chica, mientras el gato se levantaba y se estiraba...

…

En una isla donde habitaba un reino, Kuraigana, dos espadachines chocaban sus espadas, mientras los babuinos veían sus técnicas para aprenderlas…

**-¿Ves eso, Roronoa?-** dijo Milhawk, chocando su espada con las de Zoro…

**-Esos babuinos, te retaran de nuevo dentro de poco-** finalizo el Shichibukai alejándose luego de una gran impacto ocasionado por el choque de espadas imbuidas en Haki, a lo que el espadachín de pelo verde sonreía como demonio y con una cicatriz cruzando su ojo….

**-Espero sean buenos rivales-…** finalizo el espadachín y a lo lejos, una chica, cosiendo un peluche con forma de su oso kumashi se limitó a decir, mientras su mirada se ocultaba en una sombra…

**-Por eso no puedo tener buenos sirvientes-** dijo la chica que aún no superaba la desaparición de su mentor Moria…

…

Finalmente, un poderoso choque de voluntades se daba en Rusukaina, alertando a las aves que espantadas huían debido a las olas gélidas que se desprendían en un punto…

**-Luffy-kun, ese es el punto máximo que deseaba que lograras, jajaja-** dijo Rayleigh, mientras Luffy, que sangraba de su frente, sonreía feliz de saber que su entrenamiento estaba dando frutos, pero aún así, faltaba mucho para que derrotara a la mano derecha del Rey de los piratas, Gol D. Roger…

Exhausto, Luffy cayó en la tierra, mientras Rayleigh vio que entraba una nueva estación de invierno…

**-Luffy-kun, solo dos meses más y estarás solo-** terminó el Rey Oscuro, mientras Luffy, un poco triste por la próxima partida de su maestro, se limito a asentir, hasta que oyó gritos de las kujas que traían cada cuatro meses provisiones por orden de Hebihime-sama, muy a pesar de la negativa de Rayleigh…

**-Luffy-kun, Rayleigh-san, ¿como han estado?-** preguntó una chica con pelo rubio que respondía al nombre de Margaret…

-**¡Chicas!, shishishi-** dijo Luffy, feliz de ver a sus amigas agitando los brazos…

Las kujas, con gran cautela debido a los animales feroces pudieron ingresar a la comida, mientras iniciaban un pequeño banquete con Luffy y Rayleigh…

En la noche mientras las chicas bailaban en la fogata y platicaban con Rayleigh de las características de los hombres, Margaret, a petición de las demás kujas por aprender de los nakamas de Luffy, aprovechó para platicar con el chico de goma acerca de sus nakamas, recibiendo una petición especial del chico de goma…

Margaret sería la única en saber de Nami…

Luffy le explico que si en los últimos seis meses, estando solo, oyera el nombre de Nami, abandonaría la isla para esperar en el archipiélago a su navegante…

Margaret, aun sin explicar por que sentía tristeza al escuchar en la voz de Luffy algo especial al nombrar a su navegante, asintió, afirmando que hablaría con las demás kujas de sus nakamas, pero nunca de Nami…

Despidiéndose las kujas y con ayuda de Luffy para abandonar la isla, Rayleigh miraba la fogata recordando otro incidente con su nakama Roger…

**-¡Compañeros!-** dijo Roger levantando su tarro de sake mientras sonreía ampliamente…

**\- Hoy tenemos el placer de tener dos aprendices y nuevos nakamas, Buggy y…. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas, pelirrojo?- **terminó por decir Roger, volteando a ver al chico de característico pelo rojizo…

**-Me llamo Shanks y me pueden decir pelirrojo capitán-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO OCHO**

**Ese Chopper es un loquillo jajajajaja, ya me lo imagino cuando pregunte a Nami y Luffy si ya se "aparearon" jajajajaja (perdón, como Bepo)... Bienvenidos reviews y adelanto del noveno capitulo**


	9. ¿Cuándo Comenzó Todo?

**Nota: Este capitulo surgió mientras ordenaba las ideas y queriendo despejar dudas de como empezó esto, vualá, aqui esta la respuesta... Si llegan a notar que en el capitulo titulado Gustar, se habla que fue después de Thriller Bark y como ven los besos ya estaban desde Water Seven, aqui esta la explicación: Nami ya queria a Luffy, pero suponia que éste aún no sabia de lo que hablaba ella, por lo que al momento de oir que el chico ya avanzaba y confirmaba que sentia algo por ella, se alegró que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos (aunque la tripulacion solo haya jugado con eso y Sanji se haya enfadado)... En otro capitulo, que es el que viene debido a que mi cerebro se despejó por que ya tengo una nueva canción compuesta (n_n), sabremos de Robin... Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 9: ¿Cuándo Comenzó Todo?

Hacia un nuevo día en Rusukaina desde la celebración con las kujas, este día la nieve caía con tranquilidad por lo que Silvers Rayleigh había decidido que un descanso no vendría mal al cuerpo fortalecido de su pupilo y así se lo hizo saber…

**-Luffy-kun-** dijo Rayleigh, atrayendo la atención de Luffy que hacia estiramientos, listo para luchar…

**-¿Qué ocurre Rayleigh?, ¿Estás listo? que ahora estoy más que preparado shishishi-** finalizó el chico de goma…

-**No Luffy-kun, esta vez no habrá entrenamiento, debes recordar que dentro de cualquier régimen de entrenamiento, debes descansar tusmúsculos, así que hoy descansaremos, ¿entendido?-** terminó el Rey Oscuro, causando confusión en Luffy, que asintiendo decidió sentarse en el tronco junto a los restos de madera quemada de la recién hecha fogata…

El día transcurrió con un Luffy explorando la isla, mientras Rayleigh, recordando las historias de Luffy, juntaba piezas notando el progreso de los sentimientos de la navegante, por lo que analizando, Rayleigh vio que algo no cuadraba: Faltaba saber desde cuando la navegante ya había comprendido que quería a Luffy y empezara a demostrárselo (claro, sin que Luffy lo supiera)…

Mientras Luffy regresaba con un pequeño hipopótamo que había domesticado, Rayleigh decidió preguntarle sus dudas, y terminar sus deducciones…

**-Luffy-kun-** dijo el Rey Oscuro, mientras Luffy jugaba con el pequeño hipopótamo…

**-¿si, Rayleigh?-** hablo el chico de goma**, **poniendo atención a su mentor Rayleigh…

**-Tú me contaste que siempre Nami te dio muestras de afecto (Luffy creía que los besos con Nami, eran muestras de afecto), pero solo por preguntar, ¿Cuándo inició esto?-** terminó el Rey Oscuro…

Luffy, viendo el interés de su maestro y pensando que el nunca hablaría de eso, con una sonrisa, empezó su relato…

…..

…Todo comenzó mientras Nami, veía como Chopper, que apenas llevaba como seis horas en la tripulación, la seguía a todas partes afirmándole que debía vigilarla por órdenes de la Doctorine, ya que Chopper como doctor, debía ver la evolución de la recuperación de Nami…

-**Chopper, te digo, que estoy bien, solo iré a tomar un baño- **dijo la chica con dientes de tiburón asustando al reno…

-**Pe-pero Nami-** dijo el reno asustado, debido al temor que provocaba la chica de pelo naranja…

**-Luffy aún pregunta si ya estás bien**\- dijo el reno que empezaba a experimentar el miedo hacia la chica de pelo naranja…

Nami iba a continuar hablando, pero en su mente se acordó de cuando Luffy afirmó a sus nakamas que escalaria la montaña del reino Drum para ver a esa bruja medico y Sanji lo acompañó, pero no supo el desenlace…

**-Oye, Chopper-** dijo Nami, mientras Chopper un poco temeroso contestó, esperando la chica no lo matara….

**-¿Qué ocurre, Nami?-** finalizó el pequeño reno, **-¿Luffy y Sanji pudieron llegar bien al castillo?-** dijo la chica, a lo que Chopper se limitó a contarle que Luffy llego a la cima congelado con ella y con el cocinero que lo llamo comida de emergencia inconsciente, por lo que Nami, un poco impactada por imaginar el escenario siguió escuchando al pequeño reno

**-Luffy tenia un alto grado de hipotermia y solo decía que ayudáramos a sus nakamas, parecía no importarle su vida- **terminó el reno, mientras Nami decidió dejar la habitación caminando a la cubierta para buscar a Luffy…

Chopper confundido, escucho a la princesa Vivi llamándolo y sin más fue para distraerse… En la cubierta, Nami pudo ver a Luffy sentado en la cabeza de Merry y viendo que eran los únicos, llamó a su nakama de goma….

**-Luffy-** dijo la chica de pelo naranja, atrayendo la atención de Luffy, que volteando, bajo de la cabeza de la oveja…

**-¿Qué ocurre Nami, vienes a jugar conmigo?, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, pero Nami, decidida, pensó que debía agradecerle a su amigo, así como lo había hecho con Sanji, pero por alguna razón al oír lo ocurrido en boca de Chopper, Nami no podía creer que ahora le costara más trabajo, así que volteando, decidió buscar un lugar para agradecerle a su capitán…

**-Luffy, ven conmigo-** dijo la pelinaranja tomando de la mano a Luffy y llevándolo al camarote de la pelinaranja…

A lo lejos, en el puesto de vigía, una chica de pelo azul, acompañada de un pequeño reno veían la escena, pero pensando en otras cosas, decidieron seguir platicando…

**-Luffy**\- hablo Nami mientras Luffy permanecía sentado en la cama, explorando el cuarto con su mirada….

**-No sabia que casi mueres llevándome a ver a la doctora y más con Sanji inconsciente-** dijo la pelinaranja sentándose en la cama y bajando la cabeza, pero Luffy, fiel a su lógica, hizo una enorme sonrisa ya que pensaba que era algo mas grave lo que le iba a decir Nami…

**-Nami, haría eso y más por mis nakamas, son mi familia, shishishi-** terminó el chico de goma, por lo que la pelinaranja, sabía que a pesar de ser un idiota, Luffy tenia la más hermosa cualidad en un ser humano: voluntad inquebrantable y enormes sentimientos corriendo por su cuerpo, que aunque el chico no los demostrara, estas emociones lograban que Luffy derrotara a los enemigos más fuertes…

Nami se acercó a Luffy y conociendo lo hecho por el chico de goma desde que la había rescatado de la prisión de Arlong (y las noches que la consoló en sus pequeñas peticiones), la chica abrazó a Luffy, sabiendo de nuevo que podía confiar en su amigo ya que le había vuelto a salvar la vida…

**-Gracias, Luffy- **terminó la chica, logrando que ambos jóvenes sonrieran y supieran que podían contar el uno con el otro…

…Pero para entonces no era amor, aún no….

…

…Era la noche mientras los mugiwaras celebraban en la enorme fogata, en la isla del cielo Skypiea, junto a los lobos, sin saber aún del problema que se avecinaba, una chica de pelo naranja tomaba sake mientras un espadachín seguía afirmando que él tenia mejor aguante para el alcohol…

Mientras continuaban la competencia, la navegante pudo visualizar a un chico con sombrero de paja festejando, por lo que la chica se levantó y camino hacia el, mientras hablaba alegremente**…**

**-Luffy, vamos a bailar- **terminó por decir la amante del dinero y las mikans, por lo que Luffy, confundido tomó entre sus brazos a la chica, mientras los dos bailaban, hasta que Nami, medio dormida hablo, notando que le ganaba el sueño…

**-Luffy llévame a la casa de campaña que hizo Sanji-kun para mí y Robin**\- culmino la pelinaranja, por lo que Luffy oyendo a su nakama, llevó a Nami hacia la casa de campaña, esperando que la chica se durmiera…

-**Luffy-** hablo la chica mientras miraba fijamente al chico de goma, el cual se limitó a decir, sin notar el cambio en los ojos color chocolate de la chica…

**-¿Qué ocurre Nami?, ¿quieres que me retire para dejarte dormir?- **hablo Luffy, pero negando con la cabeza, Nami rodeó el cuello de Luffy con sus brazos, mientras veía al chico con sus enormes ojos chocolate, lo que hizo que Luffy empezara a tener sensaciones raras en su estómago, mientras veía el pequeño rubor en el rostro de la chica…

**-Luffy, ¿Tú me quieres?-** preguntó la chica con suavidad, sabiendo ya, que como una tonta, ella se había enamorado de su nakama con sombrero de paja…

**-"¿Por qué de Luffy?, ¿Por qué me enamore del chico mas idiota?, ¿te preguntas por que, después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti y lo que puede hacer?"-** termino por pensar la chica de pelo naranja viendo aun a su nakama y eso que le atraía a la chica, pero que ella no aceptaba, por lo que Luffy, pensando que Nami le preguntaba si la quería como un nakama, asintió mientras no notaba el brillo en la mirada de la chica…

**-Si Nami, te quiero, eres mi nakama- **hablo Luffy con sinceridad, pero Nami, negando de nuevo y sin soltar el agarre en el cuello de Luffy, se limitó a decirsabiendo que Luffy tardaría mucho tiempo en aprender eso, pero ella lo esperaría…

–**Espero que sientas lo mismo que yo y sepas de lo que te estoy hablando, idiota-** terminó la chica, mientras daba su primer beso sabiendo de antemano sus sentimientos hacia Monkey D. Luffy….

Luffy no sabía que hacia su nakama, pero le gustaba sentir los labios de Nami en los suyos, su estómago tenia esa sensación cuando una nueva aventura se avecinaba, pero más fuerte….

**-Eso estuvo bien- **dijo Luffy terminado el beso,por lo que no pudo notar que Nami había quedado profundamente dormida…

Mientras continuaba la aventura por Skypiea, Luffy nunca le dijo a nadie de lo que había ocurrido con Nami durante el festejo con los lobos….

…Para entonces, solo Nami supo que quería a Luffy, tal vez ya era amor….

…..

…Viendo la última técnica de Enel para acabar con Skypiea, Raigou, Nami veía como a toda costa Luffy quería subir, por lo que sabiendo que Luffy nunca dejaría que le pasara algo y sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente, Nami decidió tomar el waver, mientras miraba a Luffy…

**-Te confío mi vida, Luffy-** terminó por decir la chica, mirando fijamente a Luffy mostrando seriedad en sus palabras y confianza a su capitán…

Llegando a la cima, una pausa se hizo en el momento que Luffy recordó que no debía arriesgar a Nami, por lo que soltándose de la cintura de su amiga y con una enorme sonrisa, dijo en un susurro listo para terminar con Enel…

**-Gracias, Nami-** terminó el chico, empujando a la chica a una nube cerca, alistando su puño con la esfera de oro…

**-¡Luffy!-** gritó la chica mientras veía como su nakama acudía para acabar con Enel…

Cuando la gran campanada resonó por Skypiea, Nami supo de inmediato que la batalla había acabado, mientras un Luffy agotado caía en la nube donde la chica ahora estaba…

**-¿Lo habrá escuchado?-** dijo Luffy, refiriéndose al viejo de la cabeza castaña…

**-Si Luffy, la escucho, tenlo por seguro- **dijo la chica acercándose al chico de goma…

Viniendo a su mente lo ocurrido en la casa de campaña, Nami se limitó a darle un pequeño beso a Luffy, mientras le enseñaba la lengua al chico al terminar el mismo…

**-Esto se queda entre nosotros, ¿Ok?-** dijo la chica, por lo que Luffy mostrando su característica sonrisa solo asintió esbozando su enorme sonrisa….

–**Si Nami, shishishi-** finalizo el chico de goma viendo la claridad del cielo…

…Para entonces, ya era amor…

…..

Rayleigh, complacido por escuchar la historia de su pupilo, soltó una enorme carcajada, sabiendo que Luffy fue conquistando el corazón de su navegante con cada momento de complicidad y por esas sonrisas compartidas…

**-Luffy-kun, creo que puedes seguir descansando, además debo cortarte el pelo, ya lo tienes largo- **dijo el primer oficial de Roger, pero Luffy viendo que ya se parecía a Ace, y sabiendo que ahora poseía la voluntad de su hermano, solo se limitó a decir, revolviéndose el mismo…

**-Rayleigh, quiero quedarme así, me parezco más a mi hermano Ace, shishishi- **finalizo el chico de goma, por lo que Rayleigh se sorprendió de que Luffy nombrara a Ace con naturalidad, así que sonriendo, el maestro esbozo una sonrisa cálida…

**-¿Y si lo corto, dándole el estilo parecido a Ace?- **dijo el Rey Oscuro, por lo que Luffy, con su característica sonrisa, hablo notando que ahora seguiría con su sueño…

**-Si Rayleigh shishishi-** terminó el chico de goma…

Caminando hacia un pequeño lago, Rayleigh le fue comentando a Luffy acerca de ponerse un cinto amarillo al estilo pirata y de un cárdigan rojo que había visto, (en el montón de ropa que mandaba Hancock), que le quedaría perfecto….

En la fogata, Rayleigh veía a Luffy dormido, mientras recordaba otra escena con su nakama Roger…

**-Únete a mi Roger, conquistaremos los mares y destruiremos al gobierno mundial, shi hahaha-** dijo el pirata Kinjishi no Shiki…

**-Si no eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, ¿Qué sentido tiene ser pirata?-** termino por decir Gol. D Roger…

Rayleigh recordó esas mismas palabras en alguien que ahora entrenaba…

**-Yo no quiero dominar esos mares, el rey pirata es la persona mas libre de este mundo-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO NUEVE**

**_Luffy ya habla de Ace, shishishi!, Agradeciendo a las personas que me dejan reviews tan completos y esperando no defraudarlos, nos seguimos leyendo... reviews bienvenidos y adelanto del decimo capitulo..._**


	10. Vivir

**Nota: Este capitulo me hizo recordar cosas tristes... (el pasado de Robin, la muerte de Ace), por lo que ofrezco una disculpa a una de mis lectoras, Hiyori Ishida, que en un review me comento que le duele aún la muerte de Ace, disculpa Hiyori ya que en éste recordarás mucho esa muerte, de hecho en el manga es mucho mas detallada y más triste... Agradeciendo tambien a Luffy ketchum, thosori23, lakunoichiftv, ruto, Rina, Sora Dragneel, y a D por sus reviews, les dejó este capitulo que me dejo una sensacion de tristeza al escribirlo...**

Capitulo 10: Vivir

Un año y cinco meses habían pasado desde la separación de los mugiwaras, una mujer morena de pelo negro miraba unos libros en un pequeño cuarto en la base del ejercito revolucionario, Báltigo, mientras observaba a un chico con un atuendo que consistía en una chaqueta larga negra con una hebilla en la manga izquierda, un pañuelo blanco y chaleco azul con botones dorados, pantalones claros sujetos con un cinturón simple y botas oscuras, esconderse de su compañera Koala mientras se acomodaba el sombrero negro de copa con gafas azules rodeándolo…

**-Hola, Robin-san- **dijo el chico de pelo rubio y segundo al mando en el ejército revolucionario…

**-Sabo-kun, ¿otra vez paseando por el castillo?-** terminó por decir Robin con una sonrisa cálida…

**-Disculpa Robin-san, pero Koala me busca para que termine mis deberes jajaja- **dijo el chico que respondía al nombre de Sabo…

**-Por cierto, Robin-san-** dijo el chico sacando de su chaqueta negra un periódico…

**-Aquí está el periódico, al parecer la marina sigue con el llamado "Proyecto Militar" y reforzará los lugares vacíos por Aokiji y Akainu-** dijo Sabo con una mirada seria, ya que el ejército revolucionario sabia de la batalla en Punk Hazard llevada a cabo por los dos almirantes y su resultado muy a pesar que la Marina lo ocultara, por lo que con la deserción de Aokiji, y la nueva amenaza llamada Kurohige, Dragon sabía que grandes cambios se avecinaban…

**-Según nuestras fuentes, Akainu ha pedido esto del reclutamiento para dar más poder a la marina-** finalizó Sabo, mientras aún guardaba inmenso rencor hacia el asesino de su hermano Ace…

Robin observó la mirada de Sabo al nombrar a Akainu, mientras Koala llegaba y se peleaba con el revolucionario, por lo que vino a su mente, la primera vez que conoció a los jóvenes que le recordaban a cierto par en su familia, los mugiwaras….

… **Hace un año y cinco meses…**

**-Robin-san, bienvenida a Báltigo-** decía el revolucionario que respondía al nombre de Bunny Joe…

**-Espero que le sea de ayuda nuestra información y nuestro líder Dragón, dice estar dispuesto a hablar con usted cuando guste- **termino el revolucionario regresando a sus actividades dentro del cuartel…

Robin pensaba aún en la noticia de Luffy, al momento que escuchaba a un chico peleando con varios revolucionarios gritando que debían buscar a Luffy, ya que era su deber calmarlo…

**-Sabo-san, cálmese, Dragón dijo que aún es muy pronto para iniciar la revolución contra el Gobierno Mundial- **decía un revolucionario, pero Sabo fiel a sentir mucho dolor, gritaba, golpeando a sus subordinados al recordar todo su pasado…

**-Ace está muerto, como quieres que tome eso, ¿crees que la muerte de mi hermano no me importa?-** terminó de decir el chico mientras sus ojos se humedecían por el llanto contenido…

Robin, volteaba a ver la escena, recordando como se había enterado que Luffy era hermano de Ace…

…

…En Arabasta, una mujer que respondía al nombre clave de Miss All Sunday recibía un reporte del ataque del segundo comandante de la tripulación del Yonko Shirohige a una flotilla de billions…

**-¿Por qué habrá atacado Hiken no Ace a nuestros subordinados?-** preguntaba Nico Robin, pero siendo llamada por Crocodile que no le dio valor a la pérdida de sus subordinados, la mujer olvidó por completo el suceso…

…Pasado el evento de Thriller Bark y a punto de zarpar, Robin se interesó en la explicación de Lola hacia Luffy de las Vivre Card…

**-Luffy, entonces, el papel que te dio Ace en Arabasta ¿es una vivre card?- **dijo la pelinaranja, mientras Luffy sacaba el pedazo de papel de su sombrero, que había reducido su tamaño considerablemente a como lo había recibido la primera vez de manos de su hermano…

Zarpando y felices los mugiwaras de dejar ese barco isla tenebroso, Nami veía con una mirada de preocupación a Luffy que observaba la vivre card de Ace…

**-Luffy, si quieres desviar el camino para buscar a Ace, tú eres el capitán y te obedeceremos-** terminó la pelinaranja por decir, pero Luffy con su sonrisa característica, habló calmando a la chica…

**-No Nami, si Ace se entera que me preocupo por él, se enojará, además estará bien, no te preocupes- **finalizó el chico mientras veía como Sanji les aventaba a sus nakamas tarros para celebrar…

Finalmente, navegando en el mar hacia su siguiente aventura, Robin preguntó a Nami al ver que Luffy seguía en la cabeza de león, que era su asiento favorito…

-**Nami-** dijo la morena, atrayendo la atención de la navegante que disfrutaba una bebida hecha por Sanji…

**-Hiken no Ace, ¿es algo de nuestro capitán, así como lo es Monkey D. Dragón?- **terminó la arqueóloga, mientras dejaba a un lado el libro que leía…

Nami, sabiendo que Robin no sabia nada de eso, debido a que por entonces no se habíaunido a la tripulación, le contó que Ace era hermano de Luffy y todo su pequeño viaje por Arabasta…

-**No creíamos que era su hermano, era demasiado serio y no un idiota como Luffy-** dijo la pelinaranja, lo que hizo que Robin soltara una sonrisa cálida al saber ya la preocupación de Luffy por esa vivre card…

**-Pero, Nami, ¿no me dijiste que aún así, Luffy te gusta?-** terminó la morena, ruborizando a Nami, que volteó a otro lado, evitando hablar de nuevo, ya que tenia que aceptar que su amiga tenia razón…

"**¡Hiken no Ace y Shirohige, muertos durante la batalla de Marineford, triunfo para la Marina!"** decía el encabezado mostrando fotos de un Luffy en shock con las manos llenas de sangre, mientras en frente de él, había un cadáver con un enorme agujero aún sacando humo por la grave herida….

En otra foto, estaba la imagen imponente de Shirohige que como gran combatiente, había muerto de pie…

**-Luffy-** exclamó Robin notando la seriedad de la pérdida de su capitán, mientras viajaba con los revolucionarios, esperando encontrar la forma de regresar a Sabaody…

**-Robin-san, aquí esta el periódico, al parecer Mugiwara no Luffy ha vuelto a Marineford con el ex Shichibukai Jinbei y el Rey Oscuro Silvers Rayleigh-** dijo Bunny Joe entregando el periódico a Robin…

Robin, viendo el mensaje en el brazo de Luffy 3D2Y, supo descifrar rápidamente el mensaje de su capitan, mientras recordaba por que lo siguió…

**-E****scucha Robin, aunque pienses que estás sola, algún día seguro encontrarás a tus nakamas, el océano es vasto, algún día, seguramente, tus nakamas aparecerán para protegerte-** dijo el gigante Jaguar D. Saúl mientras sonreía, siendo congelado por Kuzan…

**-Siempre sonríe Robin, derishishishi, derishishishi-** terminó Saúl, muriendo congelado…

"**¡NADIE NACE SOLO EN ESTE MUNDO!"**

…

**-¡DIME QUE QUIERES VIVIR, ROBIN!-** gritó Luffy, mientras observaba desde el otro lado del edificio donde estaba la morena acompañada del CP9, Spandam y Franky…

Viendo como Saúl tenía razón y sintiéndose libre, por primera vez, de desear vivir, Robin gritó con toda su alma, mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas…

**-¡QUIERO VIVIR!-** terminó la arqueóloga con lagrimas, lo que hizo que cada uno de sus nakamas sonriera, alistándose para salvarla…

**-Sai Dai Rin Rokuogan-** dijo Lucci, creando un inmenso impacto en el abdomen de Luffy, el cual debido a la onda del ataque y la potencia, escupió muchísima sangre, mientras el leopardo lo soltaba de su agarre… Un Luffy tambaleándose, apretó los puños, mientras escupía sangre, recordando sus palabras pasadas…

**-"Mientras no te derrote, no voy a bajar el ritmo"-…**

Recordando cada hecho vivido acerca de lo que los demás decían de Robin, Luffy empezó a crear su última técnica…

**-¡Gomu gomu no jet Gatling!-** dijo el chico de goma, mientras Lucci activaba su tekkai, pero demasiado tarde…

Recibiendo la inmensa metralleta de impactos de Luffy, el agente más fuerte del CP9, terminó siendo derrotado…

**-"A todos los navíos, a todos los navíos, Rob Lucci, Rob Lucci, ¡ha sido derrotado por mugiwara no Luffy!"-** terminó por decir el marine a través del altavoz…

Un agotado Luffy, alzó su pecho tomando aire mientras gritaba,

**-¡VOLVAMOS TODOS JUNTOS, ROBIN!-**

Finalizó el chico de goma, mientras Robin que luchaba junto a Nami, volteó oyendo el grito y soltando lagrimas**…**

**-Saúl, ya no estoy sola-** pensó la morena mientras recordaba la característica risa del gigante, parecida ahora a la de su capitán con sombrero de paja…

…..

…Regresando a la realidad con el chico que seguía golpeando a los revolucionarios, un hombre con un tatuaje en su rostro, se acercaba a Sabo, mientras Robin escuchaba susurrar a Bunny Joe…

**-Es nuestro líder, Dragon-san-**

Robin se sorprendió del inmenso temple que daba el líder de los revolucionarios…

**-Sabo**, **no conoces aún el poder de la voluntad de los D- **dijo el hombre, líder de los revolucionarios…

**-Luffy, estará bien, es un proceso que debe superar para madurar-** terminó Monkey D. Dragon mientras veía fijamente a Sabo**…**

**-¿Crees que algo hubiera cambiado si ibas?, Luffy pudo haber muerto Sabo, pero ya viste que sigue vivo al volver a Marineford-** dijo Dragón, mientras apretaba su puño sin que nadie lo notara mostrando enojo por el daño causado a su hijo…

**-Empieza a comprender que nadie quiso que Hiken no Ace sufriera eso, pero su voluntad sigue viva en ti y en Luffy-** terminó Dragon alejándose mientras preguntaba a Bunny Joe, al ver a la arqueóloga de los mugiwaras…

**-¿Ella es Nico Robin, no?-** terminó el líder, mientras su subordinado asentía y Dragon notaba que Luffy tenía buenos nakamas…

**-Espero que con nuestro datos ayudes a mi hijo en su camino-** dijo el líder mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto en el enorme castillo de piedra blanca…

Sabo comprendiendo las palabras de su líder se calmo mientras era consolado por la chica maestra de Gyojin Karate, Koala…

...

… Regresando a la realidad del año y cinco meses transcurridos, Robin era llamada por Koala, que jalaba las mejillas de Sabo…

**-Robin-san, ¿verdad que Sabo solo sirve para dar problemas?-** dijo la chica, mientras Sabo, con el rostro deforme por las manos de su amiga, veía que Robin seguía viendo el periódico…

-**No deberías hacer eso, soy tu superior-** haciendo que Robin soltara una carcajada sincera, recordando a Luffy y a Nami**… **

**-Sabo-kun-** dijo la morena atrayendo la atención del segundo al mando del ejército revolucionario que era soltado por Koala…

**-¿Qué ocurre Robin-san?-** dijo Sabo, mientras Robin dejaba a un lado el periódico con las noticias…

**-Luffy estará bien, no te preocupes, ahora tiene nakamas que lo estiman mucho, y en especial tiene a una chica que él protege con su vida-** dijo la morena con una sonrisa cálida, mientras Sabo, confundido y analizando lo oculto en las palabras de Robin, pensaba si Luffy sabría lo que era amar, siendo un poco "lento" en esos lares…

**\- Jajajaja, eso será interesante de ver, Robin-san- **terminó el chico mientras veía como un nuevo día terminaba con un enorme atardecer…

**-Luffy, espero sepas que tu familia (se refería a Sabo y a Dragon), siempre están al pendiente de ti-** terminó la arqueóloga, mientras que un pequeño balcón, Dragon miraba al horizonte y pensaba detenidamente…

**-Luffy, conoce este vasto mundo y cuando llegues a la verdad, te ayudaremos a derrocar al sistema actual del Gobierno Mundial- **termino el líder de los Revolucionario viendo de nueva cuenta al East Blue…

….

En Rusukaina, Luffy luchaba con su maestro Rayleigh, mientras empezaba una nueva técnica…

**-Busoshoku Koka-** dijo el chico endureciendo su brazo, mientras continuaba…

**-Gia sekando-** activó Luffy la segunda marcha en su puño estirando el brazo el cual empezaba a crear una llamarada por la potencia…

**-Gomu Gomu no ¡RED HAWK!-** dijo el chico , mientras Rayleigh, viendo la potencia del ataque y el inmenso calor preparó sus manos para detener el ataque, creando un gran impacto, que destruyó parte de la fauna del lugar, mientras animales y pájaroshuían debido al mismo impacto…

Terminado el ataque de Luffy, Rayleigh vio como había sido arrastrado un buen trayecto de tierra, debido al poder de la técnica de Luffy…

El chico de goma, regresando a la normalidad se sentó en la tierra mientras afirmaba, feliz de que la técnica resultara….

**-Rayleigh, ¿que te parece esa técnica en honor a Ace?-** dijo el chico, por lo que Rayleigh, igual cansado sonreía mirando la actitud de su pupilo…

**-Eso fue impresionante, Luffy-kun, espero puedas perfeccionar esa técnica- **dijo el Rey Oscuro**….** Luffy, con una inmensa sonrisa, asentia mientras su estómago gruñía, **-Bueno, Luffy-kun, busquemos comida y demos por terminado el entrenamiento de hoy-** terminó el Rey Oscuro…

En la fogata, Rayleigh veía a Luffy dormido acompañado de sus mascotas domesticadas por el chico (un hipopótamo, un león y una pantera), por lo que recordando una escena con su nakama Roger dio finalizado el último mes con Luffy…

"**Capturado el Rey Pirata, Gold Roger, una gran victoria para la Marina y el Gobierno Mundial"**

**-Ray-san, ¿Esto está bien?-** decía la dueña del bar en Sabaody, Shakky…

Rayleigh viendo la botella de alcohol, veía en la foto a un Roger con su enorme sonrisa…

**-Esta bien Shakky, Roger sabe que alguien más, cambiara este mundo-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO DIEZ**

_**No tengo nada que decir... si alguien deseaba que Ace no muriera, que invente una máquina de tiempo y evite que Oda haga esa escena, pero si algo malo pasa en este presente debido a eso y One Piece ya no se publica, buscaré a esa persona para matarla (jajajajajaja, amo los universos paralelos), ya en serio, espero no defraudarlos, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo... n_n**_


	11. Infierno

**Nota: Nuevo capitulo, quiero usar este espacio, para agradecer a D por su review y decirle, animo, ya se que la escuela es pesada, pero con esfuerzo lograrás lo que te propongas, no te desanimes n_n... Y me alegra que hayas vuelto a leer el primer capitulo y siguieras los demás... Como ven, este capitulo habla de Sanji y finaliza el entrenamiento de Rayleigh T_T, pero la historia sigue, no se preocupen n_n... Saludos y sin más que escribir los dejo leer...**

Capitulo 11: Infierno

Un año y seis meses habían pasado desde la separación de los mugiwaras a manos de Bartholomew Kuma, en una isla llamada Momoiro, donde se ubicaba el Reino Kamabakka, un hombre con pelo rubio y su característico traje peleaba contra otro maestro del Okama Kenpo, recordando el reto de la reina Emporio Ivankov…

**-Sanji-boy, si superas a los 99 maestros del Okama Kenpo y obtienes las recetas secretas del "Attack Cuisine" te daré un barco para que regreses a Sabaody, de lo contrario deberás convertir tu corazón en el de una doncella**\- terminó la apodada trabajadora milagrosa mirando fijamente al cocinero de los mugiwaras…

**-¡Estás loco!, ¡Yo nací en este mundo para amar a las mujeres!- **dijo Sanji sumamente enfadado y con dientes de tiburón…

Mientras continuaba peleando el cocinero, apoyado del aprendido kenbunshoku haki, Sanji recordó la primera noche que habló con Iva, acerca de lo sufrido por su capitán Luffy…

…**Un año y seis meses atrás…**

Al entender el mensaje de su nakama, Sanji seguía enfadado con Emporio por no considerarlo nakama de Luffy…

**\- ¡Esos estúpidos marines arruinaron mi fama, con ese dibujo mal hecho, ni una mujer sabrá de lo que se esta perdiendo con un caballero como yo!-** dijo el cocinero, pero Ivankov veía el periódico mientras pensaba en las acciones locas de Mugi-boy…

Sanji, encendiendo su cigarrillo, preguntó queriendo saber algo oculto en la mirada de la Reina de los Okamas**…**

**-Iva-san-** dijo Sanji, atrayendo la atención de Emporio, el cual seguía leyendo el periódico en especial la noticia de Luffy en Marineford…

**-¿Qué sucede Sanji-boy?- **dijo Iva, notando seriedad en las palabras de Sanji…

**-Sé que ese gomu mierdoso está bien, pero supongo debió hacer algo estúpido para intentar salvar a Ace-** terminó el cocinero expulsando humo de la boca…

**-Sanji-boy, solo te diré que Mugi-boy hizo lo imposible para salvar a Ace, pero ver su cuerpo colapsar al ver morir a su hermano, hizo que me estrujara el corazón-,** terminó la Reina Okama, por lo que Sanji, pensando en la actitud de Luffy, no pudo evitar susurrar…

**-Nami-swan debió llorar cuando se enteró de lo que te sucedió idiota- **finalizo Sanji mientras terminaba su cigarro y recordaba sobre como supo de los sentimientos de Nami hacia Luffy…

…

… Era una noche mientras el merry navegaba, ahora con Nami de regreso, Sanji era el encargado de hacer guardia en esa noche y fiel a su manera de ser, pensaba en la mirada puesta por Luffy cuando había golpeado tremendamente al pirata Arlong…

**-"No te atrevas a hacer llorar a mi navegante"-** dijo Luffy y Sanji notaba que el chico de goma, estaba sumamente molesto…

Sanji pensaba en eso, mientras en su mente pasaba la idea de que tal vez su querida Nami-swan tendría pesadillas, por lo que el cocinero en una fantasía en la cual se veía como un gran príncipe para la chica pelinaranja, dio un golpecito en su mano, mientras decidía hacer una visita al camarote de la chica para así consolarla…

**-Bien, debo ayudar a mi dulce ángel a que ya no tenga pesadillas-** decía Sanji mientras caminaba hacia el camarote… girando el picaporte para abrir la puerta, Sanji esperaba encontrar a Nami, pero su acción se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la chica**…**

**-Sanji-kun-** dijo la chica, que había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua, mientras miraba a Sanji con unos ojos de auténtico asesino…

**-¿Por qué ibas a entrar a mi camarote?-** terminó la chica, mientras un nervioso Sanji, volteaba y trataba de hablar, sabiendo el tono con el cual se dirigía la chica…

**-Es que creí que tendrías una pesadilla y pues quería ver si estabas bien Nami-swan-** terminó el cocinero nervioso…

**-Pues ya viste que estoy bien, así que hazme el favor de nunca tratar de entrar a mi camarote ni en el día, ni en la noche, ¿entendido?-** dijo la chica con una voz tranquila, pero el cocinero sabio que eso era una auténtica advertencia de que algo malo le pasaría si intentase entrar al camarote de la pelinaranja…

**-Si Nami-swan, si me lo permites seguiré con mi guardia, que tengas dulces sueños-** finalizó el cocinero, mientras caminaba hacia la cubierta…

Nami, abriendo la puerta de su camarote, entró y ahora por seguridad puso el seguro, mientras un chico de goma volteaba acostado en la cama…

**-¿Ese no era Sanji?-** terminó Luffy, pero Nami poniendo el vaso de agua en su mesita de noche, solo se acostó junto a Luffy, mientras agradecía llegar a tiempo, ya que no se quería imaginar que hubiera dicho el cocinero si hallaba a Luffy en el camarote de la chica…

**-Tu duérmete Luffy-** dijo la chica que abrazaba a su capitán, que sin entender lo ocurrido correspondió al abrazo, mientras notaba que su nakama se dormía…

**-Bueno Nami, shishishi, buenas noches-** terminó el chico de goma, confundido…

**-Buenas noches Luffy- **dijo la pelinaranja mientras sonreía al sentir la calma que le transmitía su capitán…

…..

…Otro día ocurría en el Thousand Sunny, un chico de pelo rubio estaba en la cocina, mientras un chico de goma se apoyaba en la mesa, molestando con su estomago gruñendo…

**-¡Sanji, tengo hambreé!-** termino Luffy, pero Sanji, recordando lo ocurrido un día antes, cuando Luffy había dicho que le gustaba cierta chica de pelo naranja, se volteó un poco enfadado…

–**Pues te esperas pedazo de goma- **terminó el cocinero aun haciendo la comida, por lo que Luffy, viendo la negativa de su nakama, amplio una enorme sonrisa preparándose para salir de la cocina…

**-Mejor voy con Nami, ella me dará una de sus mikans, shishishi-** terminó Luffy, logrando que Sanji le lanzara un cucharon, mientras corría al chico de la cocina….

Si, Sanji estaba celoso, pero regresando su temple, el cocinero pensó, regresando un poco de cordura al asunto…

**-"¿Cómo es posible, que estuviera considerando a Luffy, su rival por el corazón de Nami?"-**

Sanji seguía pensando en eso, hasta que Nami ingresó a la cocina, haciendo que el cocinero se alegrara, mientras corazoncitos salían de sus ojos y daba vueltas alrededor de la chica…

-**Nami-swan, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, mi dulce ángel?- **dijo el cocinero halagando como siempre a la pelinaranja**…**

**-Sanji-kun, me costó trabajo deshacerme de Luffy (lo había mandado a pescar con Usopp y Chopper)- **susurró la chica, viendo que no había nadie más en la cocina…

**-Necesito tu ayuda, Sanji-kun-** dijo Nami, haciendo entrar a Sanji en una fantasía, en la que Nami, como doncella pedía ayuda en un castillo, mientras veía como él, en un enorme corcel, iba a su rescate…

**-¿Qué ocurre mi dulce ángel?-** dijo el cocinero con un porte dispuesto a ayudar a Nami…

**-Quiero regalarle algo a Luffy, pero no se me ocurre nada, por eso necesito tu ayuda-** dijo la chica, haciendo que la fantasía de Sanji se destrozara por completo…

**-¿Y eso Nami-swan?, que sepa ese gomu aún no cumple años-** terminó el cocinero regresando a hacer la comida…

**-Lo sé Sanji-kun, pero Luffy me hizo un presente con ayuda de Robin y quiero regresarle ese detalle-** terminó la chica, mientras Sanji volteaba y veía el pequeño rubor en las mejillas de la chica…

**-Bueno, Nami-swan, déjame ver lo que ese gomu te dio y así me daré una idea-** dijo Sanji, por lo que Nami buscando, le mostró un pequeño muñequito de Luffy pero mal cosido que no se parecía en nada a Luffy, lo que provocó una carcajada por parte de Sanji…

**-Jajaja, ese gomu hizo eso, no me lo puedo creer, pobre Robin-chwan,debió costarle mucho enseñarle, para que ese idiota hiciera eso jajaja-** terminó por decir el cocinero, pero Nami con una auténtica mirada de enojo, aferró el muñequito hecho con esfuerzo por Luffy a su pecho, y salió de la cocina mientras miraba de nuevo a Sanji…

–**Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a burlar del esfuerzo de Luffy, no te hubiera pedido ayuda Sanji-kun, gracias de todas formas-** finalizó la chica cerrando la puerta de la cocina al salir…

Sanji, viendo lo ocurrido, solo se limitó a intentar detener a la chica, pero no pudo, ya que Nami había acelerado su paso…

**-Nami-swan-** dijo el cocinero, mientras veía a la chica salir y dirigirse a otra parte de la cubierta del barco**… **

**-Demonios, esa no era mi intención- **solo pudo susurrar Sanji, sabiendo que había metido la pata…

Saliendo de la cocina, Sanji supo que Nami apreciaba el detalle de Luffy, por lo que buscándola para pedir perdón, comprendió por fin, como Luffy sabia que le gustaba Nami: La chica tal vez se fue enamorando con cada detalle de Luffy y cada sonrisa compartida, mientras él, fiel a ser un casanova, le juraba amor a Nami, hasta que aparecía otra chica y Sanji ignoraba a su amada pelinaranja…

Sin saberlo, Luffy fue escalando al corazón de Nami a grandes zancadas, mientras el siguió en el mismo escalón estancado…

Nami tal vez fue dando las indirectas a Luffy, hasta que en aquella plática sobre los gustos, el chico de goma supo que le gustaba Nami, alegrando a la chica…

Sanji lo había comprendido hasta que vio a Nami caminando y la alcanzó… **-Nami-swan-** dijo el ero-cook, atrayendo la atención de Nami que seguía molesta con el…

**-¿Qué quieres Sanji-kun?-** dijo la chica con voz molesta e indiferente a su nakama, por lo que Sanji ya calmado, se limitó a decir…

**-Nami-swan, discúlpame, no debí burlarme del detalle de Luffy, no era mi intención-** dijo Sanji mientras Nami, sabiendo que había sinceridad en las palabras de Sanji, pidió al cocinero que regresaran a la cocina….

Mientras seguían hablando en la cocina, Sanji notaba como Nami seguía abrazando ese muñequito con forma de Luffy…

**-Nami-swan, ¿por qué no le regalas un muñequito de tu persona a Luffy?-** terminó por decir el cocinero, mientras un poco dudosa la chica, sabia que esa era su primera opción así que sonriendo, se levantó, mientras iba al cuarto de cartografía**…**

**-Gracias, Sanji-kun-** dijo la chica saliendo de la cocina, mientras Sanji prendía otro cigarrillo, susurrando, y un poco celoso…

**-No sabes cuanto te odio, maldito gomu mierdoso suertudo- **concluyo Sanji, expulsando humo de su boca…

Otro día, mientras Sanji cocinaba y los demás, a excepción de Robin que leía y Zoro que dormía, estaban ocupados, por lo que pudo escuchar como un Luffy gritaba emocionado recibiendo una muñequita con forma de Nami**… **

**-Gracias Nami, me gusta mucho, se parece a ti, shishishi- **dijo el chico mientras le mostraba el regalo de Nami a Robin y esta sonreía…

Nami, aún con el muñequito de Luffy suspiraba feliz, pero Luffy, fiel a su lógica, abrazó a Nami, lo que causo un inmenso rubor en la navegante, mientras Robin reía discretamente al ver a la pelinaranja…

**-Gomu mierdoso, espero no dañes el delicado corazón de Nami-swan o te mataré- **finalizo el cocinero viendo el rubor en el rostro de la navegante provocada por el abrazo de Luffy…

…

…Regresando al año y seis meses antes, Emporio Ivankov veía de distintas direcciones en forma graciosa a Sanji que estaba envuelto en sus recuerdos…

**-Sanji-boy, ¿estás pensando por fin en volverte en una doncella?-** dijo la reina Okama, mientras Sanji con dientes de tiburón gritaba fastidiado de esas palabras…

**-¡Estas loco, ya te dije que estoy en este mundo solo y exclusivamente para a amar a todas las mujeres!- **finalizo el cocinero, mientras Ivankov esbozaba una gran carcajada…

-**Maldito gomu idiota, haces primero que se preocupe y ahora dos años separados, te mataré si al volver a reunirnos lastimas su corazón- **terminó el cocinero, mientras veía el atardecer con una aura rosada en forma de corazón…

Sanji suspirando y recordando algo más importante, mordió su pañuelo mientras lo estiraba con sus manos…

**-¡LO PEOR ES QUE ME DEJAS DOS AÑOS EN ESTE INFIERNO!-**

…**..**

Regresando a la realidad del tiempo transcurrido, Sanji derrotaba al Maestro Okama número 80, mientras pensaba detalladamente en el tiempo transcurrido, así que usando su nueva técnica llamada Sky Walk, Sanji en el aire alzaba sus brazos como si diera un abrazo…

**-¡Seis meses y estaré con ustedes mis dulces ángeles!-** terminó el ero-cook, hasta que recordando como era una mujer (Nami y Robin), Sanji empezó con un problema nuevo descubierto: Empezó una expulsión de sangre por su nariz…

Así la tarde transcurrió en la isla Momoiro que brillaba con un aura rosado acompañado de un arcoíris en forma de corazón…

…

En Rusukaina, un chico terminaba su último día de entrenamiento con Rayleigh…

**-Luffy-kun, hoy es el ultimo que estoy contigo, a partir de ahora todo depende de ti-** decía el Rey Oscuro, mientras se despedía de Luffy, que acompañado de las kujas y con una Hancock escondida detrás de una roca, veía como Rayleigh se alistaba para zarpar a Sabaody…

**-Gracias, Ray-san-** terminó por decir el chico de goma, lo que sorprendió a Rayleigh al ver el respeto de su alumno al agregar el sufijo san…

Rayleigh recordaba todas las noches que entrenó a Luffy y las veces que escuchó sus charlas y lo educaba en otros lares, culminando en esa última tarde, al terminar el entrenamiento y antes que vinieran las kujas…

**-Rayleigh, Se que quiero a Nami, pero aún no la puedo arriesgar, así que cuando cumpla mi sueño y el de mis nakamas, espero ser capaz de sonreír a su lado, shishishi-** terminó diciendo el chico de goma, lo que hizo ver a Rayleigh que el chico había madurado poco a poco…

**-Si-Luffy-kun-** dijo el rey oscuro con una sonrisa, pero se sorprendió cuando Luffy lo abrazo fuerte, agradeciéndole su ayuda…

Regresando al momento de partir, Rayleigh dijo las últimas palabras a su alumno…

**-Nos vemos en Sabaody en seis meses Luffy- **termino por decir el Rey Oscuro, pero volteando mientras se alejaba el pequeño barco, Rayleigh miro a su alumno y dijo:

**-Luffy, llega a la cima y sé libre en este mar-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO ONCE**

_**No me gusta ser meloso (un peluche jajaja), pero la idea surgio una noche anterior y no queria desaprovecharla... Bienvenidos reviews y adelanto del doceavo capitulo... Si tienen un problema, recuerden que despues de la tormenta llega la calma...Ánimo... n_n**_


	12. Fidelidad

**Nota: Este capitulo contiene un flashback con un poco de lime entre Luffy y Nami, pero nada concretado jajajaja (según Chopper debe ser la etapa de cortejo jajajaja)... Iniciamos con Luffy solo en rusukaina, aún faltan nakamas, pero esta historia la escribi al querer despejar dudas, sobre que Luffy es tonto, pero comprendio las enseñanzas de Rayleigh y ahora esta experimentando eso, dejando de lado su lado inocente y además afirmando ya, sus sentimientos por Nami... n_n ... sin más que escribir, les dejo leer..**

Capitulo 12: Fidelidad

Un nuevo día surgía en Rusukaina, en el cual, un chico de goma el cual ahora se hallaba solo después de que el día anterior se fuera su maestro Silvers Rayleigh, había decidido iniciar a explorar las zonas más peligrosas de la isla, aquellas, donde le había dicho Rayleigh, había criaturas más fuertes para que el chico continuase su entrenamiento…

Luffy seguía inmerso en su día de exploración, hasta que llegó a lo más profundo de la isla… Luffy pudo sentir con su kenbunshoku haki que un enorme elefante se acercaba y decidió cerrar los ojos para empezar a entrenar el haki del color de la observación…

El elefante destruía varios árboles a su paso y al ver a Luffy, atacó sin pensarlo, pero Luffy sintiendo el siguiente movimiento evitó el ataque con suma facilidad… Los embates del elefante seguían mientras Luffy evitaba cada ataque, sabiendo de antemano ya la fuerza de su oponente, por lo que abriendo los ojos, Luffy activó el gia sekando pero esta vez desde uno de sus brazos focalizando el bombeo de sangre creando una nueva técnica…

**-Buso Koka-** dijo el chico endureciendo el brazo y dándole el tono negro plateado, al instante que giraba rápidamente su brazo estirándolo…

**-Gomu Gomu no Hawk Riffle-** terminó el chico mientras soltaba el puñetazo en el elefante que caía totalmente derrotado, mientras el chico sonreía ya que tendría comida…

**-Shishishi, ya tengo carne, pero extraño mucho la comida de Sanji- **dijo Luffy, que ese día portaba un chaleco rojo sin mangas y un pequeño gorro en color blanco, dejando ver su cicatriz en X en su pecho…

Mientras Luffy arrastraba al elefante, varios lobos se acercaron al chico por lo que Luffy viendo a la manada, enfocó su Haoshoku haki, derrotando a todos los lobos…

-**Según Rayleigh, en esta isla hay como 500 especies de animales, pero con mi haki solo siento que me faltan 200 por domesticar, shishishi-** terminó por decir Luffy, mientras regresaba a la zona del campamento donde siempre platicaba con Rayleigh...

Esa tarde y sin ganas de explorar más, Luffy regresó al pequeño mandarino que había hallado en un peñasco y que le hacia recordar a una persona en especial…

**-Nami siempre me dijo que yo nunca comprendía lo que decía, más cuando me daba esas muestras de afecto, pero según lo que me platicó Rayleigh, creo que ella será la única chica con la que tendría sexo, shishishi- **dijo Luffy de una forma cruda y fiel a su lógica mientras veía el atardecer y reía como con su sonrisa característica…

Regresando al campamento, Luffy pensaba en más recuerdos que le hicieran entender varias cosas, hasta que recordando un suceso con Nami, el cerebro de Luffy dio un clic, dando un golpecito en su palma…

**-Entonces esa vez después de derrotar a Shiki, Nami y yo íbamos a tener sex…-**iba a terminar Luffy, pero se detuvo al sentir una presencia, pero que el chico ya conocía….

**-Margaret, shishishi-** dijo el chico de goma con una enorme sonrisa, **-¿No se supone que en cuatro meses vendrían a dejar provisiones?- **dijo Luffy riendo ya que se sentía solo en Rusukaina**… **

**-Lo siento Luffy, pero Hebihime-sama me dijo que viniera para ver si necesitabas algo- **dijo la chica de pelo rubio, pero en verdad Hancock la había mandado solo para espiar a su "amado" Luffy, por lo que la kuja mejor pensó en no decirle nada a Luffy…

**-Ya veo, shishishi, pero dile a Hancock que estoy bien y no necesito nada, shishishi-** finalizó Luffy, que esa noche se había quitado el chaleco para cambiarse, por lo que Margaret pudo notar que el cuerpo de Luffy había cambiado en el tiempo entrenando en Rusukaina….

La primera vez que lo conoció (cuando lavó su cuerpo en el rio por los hongos), Margaret pudo notar que a pesar de ser una mujer plana (en ese entonces recuerden que las kujas creían que era una mujer), Luffy poseía un cuerpo bien trabajado, pero ahora Luffy había aumentado su complexión atlética, sus hombros se habían ensanchado y su cuerpo definía aún más el trabajado abdomen de Luffy…

Se notaba que el chico había madurado pero conservando ese carisma que lo hacia especial…

Tan pérdida estaba Margaret, que no escuchó como Luffy, haciendo un puchero, se enojaba porque la chica no le hacía caso….

**-¿Eh?- **dijo la kuja regresando a la realidad, **-Lo siento Luffy, estaba pensando en algo-** dijo la chica mientras sonreía cálidamente…

**-Te decía que si no querías carne, pero solo un poco ¿eh?- **decía Luffy, fiel a su sentido egoísta de no compartir su comida…

Margaret viendo eso, se sentó en el tronco que antes ocupaba Rayleigh mientras tomaba un pedazo de carne…

**-Gracias Luffy- **dijo la chica con su sonrisa cálida y disfrutando de la comida…

La noche transcurría y Luffy le contaba a Margaret de sus nakamas, hasta que la chica, un poco curiosa por saber de un hombre, pensó en que Luffy no se enojaría si ella le pedía eso…

**-Luffy-** dijo la chica curiosa, atrayendo la atención del chico de goma, que dejando de lado la historia acerca del esqueleto con un súper afro, hablo al ver que la fogata aun ardia en su máxima plenitud…

**-¿Qué ocurre Margaret?-** finalizó Luffy terminando de comer su trozo de carne…

**-¿Has estado con una chica ya?-** dijo la kuja, pero Luffy, pensando en otra cosa contesto al recordar sus momentos divertidos con Nami y Robin…

–**Pues siempre he estado con mis nakamas Nami y Robin, ellas son divertidas Margaret, shishishi- **finalizó Luffy con sinceridad, pero Margaret viendo que Luffy era igual de novato que ella y recordando la platica de la vieja Nyon acerca de la forma de que una kuja podía salir de Amazon Lily, Margaret tomó valor y se acercó a Luffy empezando a tocar el cuerpo del chico, el cual recordando una sensación parecida con Nami, se alejó mientras se perdía en ese recuerdo…

…..

… Era la tarde en que la tripulación de los mugiwaras salvó al East Blue del temible ataque del pirata León Dorado Shiki y además salvaron a su nakama Nami, por lo que celebraban mientras Luffy seguía un poco enojado con Nami por no dejarlo escuchar el mensaje completo dejado por ella al momento de ser secuestrada por Shiki…

La banda celebraba en la cubierta, mientras Luffy permanecía en la escalera sentado y mirando a sus nakamas…

Nami escuchaba las reacciones de sus nakamas cuando Luffy escuchó el mensaje y alejándose dio un tremendo golpe a una roca haciéndola añicos…

**-Nunca había visto a Luffy así-** dijo Usopp mientras recordaba la mirada fría de Luffy…

**-Bruja, solo nos das problemas- **dijo Zoro, mientras Sanji enfadado soltó una patada que detuvo el espadachín**…**

**-No voy a permitir que les digas esas cosas a mi dulce Nami-swan-** dijo Sanji, iniciando una pelea con Zoro, el cual respondía con ímpetu…

**-Luffy estaba muy enojado con Shiki cuando te vio infectada por el Daft Green**\- dijo Chopper, en su papel de medico…

**-Nuestro capitán, solo quería salvarte Nami, fufufu-** dijo Robin, haciendo que Nami se sonrojara, por el comentario de la arqueóloga…

**-Mugiwara dio su súper esfuerzo para salvarte onee-chan-** dijo el Cyborg Franky, haciendo su pose característica…

**-Luffy-san quería salvar a nuestra hermosa navegante yohohoho-** termino Brook tomando su té y sonriendo…

Nami viendo a Luffy tomar sake y a sus compañeros celebrando, decidio acercarse al chico de goma al ver que este estaba alejado del grupo…

Esa tarde, Nami traía unos shorts color caqui y la camisa blanca con la que había salido cuando tiro el Tone Dial al mar…

**-¿Puedo sentarme Luffy?-... **dijo la pelinaranja acercándose, por lo que el chico de goma aún enojado asentia mientras Nami sonreía y se sentaba en la escalera al lado del chico de goma…

**-No puedo creer que no confiaras en mi Nami, recuerda que hice una promesa**\- dijo Luffy, sorprendiendo a la navegante que recordaba la promesa en Water Seven: **-No moriré hasta que haya cumplido mi sueño y el de ustedes Nami-** había dicho Luffy…

–**Luffy si deseas saber lo que decía el tone dial, te espero en la noche en el acuario-** dijo la chica mientras sonreía, lo que Luffy interpretó como que Nami confiaba en el y mostrando su sonrisa asintió olvidando su enojo….

–**Si Nami, al fin a cabo me toca guardia shishishi**\- terminó el chico de sombrero de paja mientras Nami sonreía feliz de ver a su capitán alegre…

Nami, levantándose y dándole la mano a Luffy, se limitó a decir con una sonrisa, mientras invitaba a su capitán a seguirla…

**-Bueno Luffy, hay que ir con los demás, ¿si?-** terminó la chica, mientras Luffy sonriendo, tomaba la mano de su navegante y regresaba con los demás iniciando un verdadero festejo…

Esa noche Luffy seguía en su asiento favorito mientras esperaba con ansias una nueva aventura, hasta que recordó lo dicho por Nami…

**-¡Se me olvidó que tengo que ir con Nami!-** terminó el chico bajando del lugar acudiendo al acuario…

Viendo en el lugar a Nami que observaba a los peces en el acuario, Luffy se acercó, notando que su nakama llevaba tiempo allí…

**-Nami estoy aquí, shishishi-** dijo el chico mientras Nami volteaba y le decía se acercara y se sentará en el sofá que rodeaba el lugar…

Luffy se sentó mientras miraba a los peces, hasta que Nami rompió el silencio notando que Luffy miraba a los peces del acuario…

–**Luffy, el mensaje solo iba para ti-** terminó por decir la chica mientras se acercaba a Luffy…

El chico de goma confundido, pensó en que tal vez Nami había pedido que la ayudaran y sonrió, viendo que Nami no le mentía….

**-No soy tan tonto entonces Nami, ya que pude salvarte con ayuda de los demás, shishishi- **finalizó el chico, mientras Nami sonriendo al ver que Luffy ya había entendido, lo tomo del chaleco y lo besó, iniciando una nueva sesión de lo que Nami sentía por el chico de goma…

Luffy creía que solo serian besos, pero Nami sintiendo un poco más de libertad con Luffy, empezó a desabrochar los botones del chaleco del chico de goma mientras aún lo besaba, al instante que empezaba a tocar los músculos definidos del abdomen de Luffy…

El chico de goma, sin embargo al tomar la cintura de Nami, empezó a notar que su amiga temblaba, como aquella vez en el vestidor de esa tienda…

Luffy notaba como un inmenso rubor rodeaba las mejillas de su amiga y fiel a su lógica, al oír los jadeos de Nami, preguntó preocupado por el hecho…

–**Nami, ¿estás bien?-** lo que sorprendió a la chica deteniendo el beso, por lo que Luffy continuó, al ver el inmenso rubor en el rostro de su navegante…

**-Es que tienes la cara roja como cuando enfermaste y respiras con dificultad cada que me das esas muestras de afecto, si te hago daño, no hay que hacer más esto- **finalizó Luffy con verdadera preocupación, lo que sonrojo más a la chica que enterró su rostro en el pecho de su nakama…

**-Idiota, no sabes lo que dices, esto es normal-** dijo la chica mientras volvía a besar al chico de goma, el cual estaba confundido…

**-Luffy, relájate-** pidió la chica, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su capitán y subiéndolos de nueva cuenta al cuello del chico de goma…

**-Además no soy la única con ese rubor por si no lo has notado tú también estás así-** dijo la chica que se subió encima de Luffy empujándolo contra el sillón, mientras los peces seguían nadando…

Nami siguió besando a Luffy, que sin notarlo sentía una aceleración en su cuerpo…

Nami notaba como el chico empezaba a relajarse, lo que hizo que la chica siguiera experimentando con él, pero ella estaba segura que solo lo haría con él…

Subiendo la mano de Luffy, Nami hizo que el chico apretara uno de sus pechos, lo que hizo a Luffy detenerse…

La pelinaranja viendo la mirada de Luffy, que ya estaba un poco acelerado y totalmente confundido, supo en ese instante que tal vez iba muy rápido con el chico que aún no conocía del todo esas sensaciones, por lo que bajándose de Luffy, Nami se sentó en el sillón, mientras volteaba a mirar al chico de goma…

**-Lo siento Luffy, me deje llevar, no debí forzar las cosas-** finalizó la chica, pero Luffy con una sonrisa dijo, sabiendo que Nami no le iba a hacer algo malo…

-**Nami, está bien, mientras seas tú, no me importa aprender contigo-** terminó el chico con sinceridad, mientras la chica abrazaba fuertemente al chico de goma susurrando y sabiendo que lo quería…

**-Luffy, te esperaré y cuando estés seguro de tus sentimientos, navegaremos juntos, ¿ok?-** terminó la chica, mientras Luffy sonreía y juntos seguían abrazados descansando en el sofá del acuario…

**-Si Nami, te lo prometo-** Dicho esto Luffy camino de nuevo a la cubierta, mientras Nami decía que iría a dormir luego de pensar las cosas…

En el acuario, Nami se alborotó el pelo mientras decía para sí sola, ya que no creía que estaba a punto de ir más allá con su capitán…

**-¿En verdad iba a hacerlo con Luffy?-** terminó la chica mientras sentía su corazón latir de prisa…

…..

Regresando a la realidad, Margaret notó como Luffy la miraba, dejando claro que no dejaría que otra chica tocara su cuerpo…

**-Margaret-** dijo Luffy, por lo que la chica totalmente avergonzada volteó mientras se alejaba dejando a Luffy confundido…

–**Lo siento Luffy, debo volver a Amazon Lily- **dijo la chica mientras corría hacia donde había dejado su barco…

Luffy no la detuvo, ya que en su mente sabia que "eso" solo lo haría con Nami…

Viendo la fogata y sabiendo por fin a que se refería Rayleigh, Luffy se limitó a decir:

**-Entonces Nami es la única chica a la que amo-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO DOCE**

**_No conozco mucho la actitud de Margaret, pero ella sintio tristeza al ver a Luffy partir, por lo que decidi ingresarla como unico medio para darle sentido a la historia.. Si hubiese sido Hancock, siento que tendria que manejar actitudes que desvirtuarian la historia y uno de mis pilares es tratar de mantener lo más posible la actitud original del personaje y su esencia...Si se preguntan de la forma de que una kuja salga de Amazon Lily, es cuando buscan descendencia, salen para embarazarse, (segun lo dicho solo nacen niñas) y regresan a Amazon repoblando la tribu con más mujeres... Es raro, pero fue dicho en el anime, no por mi... Creo que Oda tambien afirmo lo mismo... Reviews bienvenidos y adelanto del treceavo episodio..._**


	13. Valor

**Nota: Terminando este capitulo despues de ver el nuevo capitulo del manga de One piece y estoy emocionado (eso queda corto), no spoiler, solo quiero decir que esto confirma que Luffy en verdad ha madurado... Dejando eso de lado, este capitulo habla del buen Usopp, quedan dos nakamas, que si no me equivoco son Brook y Franky, pero despues de esto, seguiré con mas historias dia a dia de los ultimos meses de los mugiwaras, pero en especial de Luffy y Nami... Todavia queda rato para este fic y esperando no defraudarlos, les dejo el nuevo capitulo, mientras agito las manos, por la maldita emocion que me dejo el manga hoy... n_n**

Capitulo 13: Valor

Un año y siete meses habían pasado desde la separación de los mugiwaras, por lo que en un conjunto de plantas llamadas Archipiélago Boin, específicamente en el bosque de Greestone, un chico con nariz larga seguía entrenando con ayuda del magnifico guerrero, Heracles…

**-Usopp'n, esa especie de escarabajo te hara más fuerte, debes derrotarlo'n**\- decía el gran Heracles, mientras el chico que respondía al nombre de Usopp, ya tenia un cuerpo fortalecido, y una mejora en su arsenal, las Pop Green…

**-Midori Boshi, ¡Impact Wolf!-** dijo Usopp mientras disparaba una pop Green que creaba un enorme lobo que dio de lleno contra el escarabajo derrotándolo al instante**…**

**-¿Qué tal, Heracles-sensei?-** dijo Usopp, pero Heracles se limitó a decir, al ver al insecto inconsciente, totalmente derrotado…

-**Usopp'n, debemos comer este escarabajo'n-,** lo que hizo que Usopp, con dientes de tiburón terminara sin comprender aun a su maestro…

**-¡Claro que no!-**

La tarde transcurrió mientras Usopp pensaba en como estaría su amigo Luffy y de como se sorprenderían todos, al ver que el gran Usopp, ya no era un debilucho y ahora lucharía por cumplir su sueño de ser el más grande guerrero de todos los mares….

–**Usopp'n- **dijo Heracles, atrayendo la atención de Usopp que mirando a su sensei hablo, al ver la fogata en el archipiélago…

**-¿Qué sucede Heracles-sensei?- **finalizó el chico de nariz larga, mientras comía lentamente…

**-Cinco meses y te reunirás con tus nakamas'n- **dijo el hombre con armadura, por lo que Usopp recordando, susurró, con un poco de nostalgia y también alegría…

**-Así es Heracles-sensei- **finalizo el tirador, cayendo en recuerdos…

….

**-El hecho de responder como un adulto, haciéndote el capitán, ¡¿crees que es la decisión correcta abandonar a Merry!?-** dijo Usopp furioso tomando del chaleco a Luffy, el cual contestó firme en su decisión, a pesar de que Nami quiso calmar la tensión….

**-No te metas Nami, ya he tomado la decisión, y no la cambiaré-** dijo Luffy con una mirada de auténtico capitán, sabiendo que era su decisión…

**-No importa lo que me digas, vamos a cambiar de barco, nos separamos aquí de Merry-** finalizó el chico de goma mirando fijamente a Usopp…

**-¡No lo permitiré, No todos podemos seguir adelante con la misma sangre fría con la que tu lo haces!-** dijo el chico con nariz larga enfadado, pero Luffy ya harto tiró a su amigo al instante que hablaba sin pensar en sus palabras…

**-Muy bien, si no te gusta mi decisión, entonces, puedes dejar este barco inmedia…-** pero Luffy no terminó al ser golpeado por Sanji…

**-Imbécil- **dijo el cocinero sabiendo que Luffy no iba a meditar sus palabras…

**-¿Qué demonios ibas a decir?-** finalizó el cocinero mientras Luffy se levantaba del destrozo provocado y se acomodaba su sombrero, sabiendo que se había dejado llevar por el momento….

**-Lo siento, yo no quería…-** dijo Luffy, pero Usopp comprendió las palabras y caminando a la puerta se limito a decir, al ver que su capitán no cambiaría su decisión…

**-Abandono este equipo-** finalizó el chico mientras se iba, alertando a todos…

Zoro miró a Luffy, mientras que Nami hablo, viendo que la situación había empeorado y tratando de dar una solución….

**-Oye, ¿Qué estas esperando Luffy?, ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya?, ¿Es que Usopp no es un nakama importante?-**dijo la chicavolteando hacia Luffy, el cual permanecía en los escombros con una sombra cubriendo sus ojos, producto del sombrero de paja…

**-¡Detenlo!, eh Luffy, ¿no eres el capitán?-** finalizó la chica sin dejar de mirar a Luffy, mientras lágrimas empezaban a surgir en los ojos de la navegante…

**-¿Por qué no dices nada?-** dijo la pelinaranja yendo a la cubierta con Sanji y Chopper para detener a Usopp, mientras Luffy experimentaba por primera vez la indiferencia de su amiga, siendo Zoro el único que entendía a su capitán…

Después vendría la parte más triste, el duelo exigido por Usopp y lo demás daba terminada la relación de amistad entre Luffy y Usopp…

**-Fue divertido viajar contigo Usopp, adiós-**

…**..**

Usopp seguía recordando ese evento triste que lo hizo madurar mientras Heracles comía, por lo que el chico de nariz larga siguió envolviéndose en sus recuerdos, pero uno en especial referente a su regreso y que despejó dudas acerca de la asexualidad de su amigo…

Había pasado el instante en que los mugiwaras escapaban del abuelo de Luffy y ya navegando, decidieron celebrar que Usopp y Robin habían vuelto, y la incorporación del carpintero, Franky…

La comida y bebida corría, mientras cada mugiwara disfrutaba estar juntos de nuevo y disfrutaban haber escapado del abuelo de Luffy…

Mientras Franky conocía a sus nuevos nakamas, Usopp seguía comiendo con Chopper y escuchando como el pequeño reno le contaba que había conocido al rey de los tiradores Sogeking, hasta que la visión del tirador cayó en Luffy y Nami…

La pelinaranja charlaba con Luffy un poco alegre debido a las típicas competencias que tenia la chica con Zoro por ver quien tenia más aguante al alcohol, por lo que Usopp, sin que nadie mas lo viera, observó como Nami se aferraba a Luffy tambaleándose mientras reía, hasta que el chico de nariz larga vio como la navegante depositaba un beso en los labios a Luffy…

**-¿Nami y Luffy?-** se preguntó Usopp mientras se tallaba los ojos, debido a esa escena…

**-Tal vez el sake me esta afectando- **dijo Usopp, mientras seguía oyendo a Chopper y notaba como Nami regresaba con Robin…

Aprovechando eso, Usopp fue con Luffy, mientras éste miraba el mar, pensando tal vez, en carne…

**-Oye Luffy-** dijo Usopp rodeando con un brazo la espalda de su nakama y con una mirada que denotaba complicidad…

**-¿Qué ocurre Usopp?-** finalizó el chico de goma, por lo que Usopp, recordando la escena anterior se limitó a molestar a su nakama….

**-¿Tu y Nami tienen algo?, jajajaja-** dijo el tirador dando palmadas en la espalda de su amigo, lo que hizo que Luffy temblara de miedo al recordar que Nami le había prohibido hablar de ello…

**-¿Cómo crees Usopp?-** contesto el chico de goma con su mala manera de mentir mientras agitaba la mano al aire pero el tirador conociendo como mentía Luffy, se limitó a decir, al ver que era verdad lo que había visto…

**-Pues Nami es muy linda, además tu has hecho mucho por ella, no me extrañaría que se enamorara de ti-**terminó el tirador alejándose mientras volteaba por última vez con el que consideraba un hermano…

**-Felicidades- **finalizo Usopp, riéndose y sentándose junto a Chopper para contarle historias…

Luffy se quedó confundido mientras recordaba la frase de Usopp, y notaba que su amigo en verdad le deseaba lo mejor…

**-Nami es muy linda- **dijoLuffy viendo como la navegante sonreía junto a Robin, sintió su corazón latir de prisa, mientras pensaba para sí mismo…

… Otro día, después de la sorprendente revelación de su nakama de goma, que había dicho que le gustaba Nami, Usopp pensaba en eso, mientras le tocaba guardia, recordando que el extrañaba a Kaya, pero estaba feliz de que ahora tendría muchas historias que contarle a su amiga…

Usopp seguía pensando hasta que escuchó una voz conocida de una chica de pelo naranja…

**-¿Usopp?-** dijo Nami mientras tenia en sus manos el muñequito de Luffy mal elaborado…

Usopp volteando vio a Nami notando que llevaba el muñequito de Luffy….

**-Nami ¿Qué haces a estas horas?, ¿No deberías estar dormida ya?-** terminó el tirador, pero la chica caminó a uno de los barandales del Sunny apoyándose suspiro sintiendo el aire tocar su rostro…

**-Sí, pero debía terminar un mapa y la bitácora de viaje-** finalizo Nami, por lo que Usopp supo ya la razón de su amiga y notaba que la chica solo se alistaba para ir a su camarote junto a Robin…

Recordando cierto suceso, semanas atrás con Luffy, Usopp decidió preguntar a quien le daría una respuesta concreta…

**-Oye Nami-** dijo el tirador atrayendo la atención de Nami, la cual miraba las corrientes del océano…

**-¿Qué ocurre Usopp?-** dijo la chica, mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo, notando que Usopp dudara si preguntarle eso a su nakama…

**-¿Sientes algo por Luffy?-** terminó por decir el chico de nariz larga, haciendo que Nami se pusiera nerviosa, delatándose a si misma, por lo que pensando que tal vez Luffy dijo algo y sabiendo que Usopp era fácil de manipular, la chica preparo una mentira…

**-Pues no sé qué te dijo Luffy, pero no se quien podría soportar estar con él cinco minutos**\- finalizó la chica esperando, así evitar ese tema, pero Usopp, viendo el muñequito en brazos de Nami, hablo con una mirada de sospecha…

**-Ese muñeco te lo dio Luffy, ¿Por qué lo traes contigo?, ¿Duermes con ese peluche en las noches?-** finalizó el tirador que además supo como delatar a la chica, ya que el tirador era el experto mentiroso de la tripulación…

**-Cuando celebramos mi regreso y el de Robin, pude ver como besabas a Luffy- **finalizo el tirador de los mugiwaras, por lo que Nami, viendo que Usopp sabia mucho, preparó su voz de autentica sentencia de muerte hacia el tirador….

**-Usopp-**dijo la chica con un aura de oscuridad, que hizo que Usopp temblara con mucho miedo y tal vez pensara usar su bala de kétchup para fingir su muerte…

**-¿Qué-e que-e Na-Nami?-** dijo el tirador casi creyendo que moriría ahí mismo por el miedo…

**-Más te vale que nadie, absolutamente, nadie, sepa de esto, ¿entendido?-** dijo la pelinaranja mientras Usopp alzando las manos por miedo asentia con todas sus fuerzas, dando por terminado ese evento…

Seguía la noche y Usopp pensando en que su amigo había tomado el riesgo más grande de su vida, no pudo notar que Nami susurró, con preocupación…

**-Usopp, tengo miedo de que Luffy sufra mas daño por nosotros-** finalizó la chica con voz quebradiza, mientras Usopp sorprendido, vio que en verdad Nami se había enamorado de Luffy y no era solo eso, la chica temía más que ninguno de ellos, que Luffy muriera en batalla…

**-Nami-** dijo Usopp firme en sus palabras, **-Luffy será el Rey de los Piratas, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, y túserás la única indicada para ser su reina pirata, tenlo por seguro- **finalizó el tirador que igual que Nami temía por la vida de su amigo…

**-Se necesita valor para lograrlo, y Luffy posee el más grande que haya visto-** dijo el chico mientras Nami, tranquila por las palabras de su amigo, decidió ir a dormir, por lo que caminó a su camarote, mientras se despedía de Usopp agradeciéndole**…**

**-Usopp, cuando Luffy y yo nos comprometamos, tú y Kaya serán los padrinos de nuestra boda-** finalizó la chica sacando la lengua, mientras Usopp avergonzado por las palabras de su amiga acerca de nombrar a Kaya, se limitó a seguir su guardia…

**-Ya tenemos al Rey y a la Reina de los piratas, jajaja-**

…

Regresando en la fogata con Heracles, Usopp pensaba en Luffy y si maduraría en estos dos años, pero fiel a su autonombrado puesto de capitán alterno, Usopp dijo aventando tierra al aire…

**-Luffy, no dejaré que mueras hasta que cumplamos nuestros sueños y te vea feliz junto a Nami-** finalizó el chico, causando confusión en su maestro Heracles…

…

En Rusukaina, Luffy estaba en la noche pensando en muchas cosas acerca de lo platicado por Rayleigh, hasta que recordó una escena particular con Ace y su dialogo cuando eran niños…

-"**Luffy, Pase lo que pase debemos vivir sin nada de lo que arrepentirnos, algún día saldremos al mar y viviremos como queramos, con más libertad que nadie en este mundo"…**

Luffy viendo la llama arder en su máximo esplendor y recordándole la calidez de Ace terminó por decir:

**-Ace, seré libre con mis nakamas y sonriendo junto a Nami-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO TRECE**

**Ussop, como fiel amigo ayudara a Luffy... El punto clave es evitar que Luffy arriesgue su vida, pero eso es imposible, ya que Luffy morirá por quien quiere (lo afirma con Ace al decirle que lo salvaria sin importar si en el intento Luffy moria y agregando que eran hermanos)... Esa escena y los flashbacks de Ace con Little Oars,antes que el demonio cayera casi alcanzando a Ace en la plataforma, me hicieron derramar la lagrimita traicionera... (Podran imaginar lo demás mientras transcurria esa saga)... Reviews bienvenidos y adelanto del catorceavo capitulo... n_n**


	14. Debilidad

**Nota: Otro capitulo lleno un poco de nostalgia y más tristes recuerdos T_T... Aviso: Como saben, actualizo diario desde que publiqué el fic, pero mañana, estaré en el concierto de Carlos Santana y me temo no publicare, asi que estaria actualizando el domingo... Espero disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo al escribirlo y sin más que escribir, les dejo leer... n_n**

Capitulo 14: Debilidad

Un año y ocho meses habían pasado desde la separación de los mugiwaras, en una isla cerca de Amazon Lily, en una noche, después de entrenar y comer mucha carne, un chico de goma dormía sin su característico sombrero, el cual aún descansaba cerca de esa planta parecida a un Daft Green…

El chico dormía, pero parecía tener una pesadilla…

**-¡No permitiré que te burles del hombre que me salvó la vida!-** gritó Ace al caer en la provocación de Akainu, el cual sabía que Ace lo atacaría…

**-¡El nombre de esta era es Shirohige!- **finalizó Ace, encendiéndose, al instante que Akainu creaba magma a su alrededor iniciando un choque entre los dos usuarios que manejaban el elemento de calor…

**-Shirohige y todos aquellos que lo llaman "padre" son unos perdedores-** dijo Akainu, mientras ganándole al fuego de Ace, lo arrojaba e inclusive quemaba su fuego con el magma del almirante…

**-Solo eres fuego, el magma puede quemar incluso el fuego-** dijo Akainu mirando a Ace el cual se levantaba sumamente enfadado…

Luffy viendo el escenario quiso ayudar, pero terminó tambaleándose mientras caía de sus manos la vivre card de su hermano**…**

**-Luffy-kun, llegaste a tu límite-** dijo Jinbei, mientras Akainu hablaba con su brazo convertido en magma, al ver con que dañaría a Ace…

**-El rey de los piratas, el líder de los revolucionarios, no creía que sus hijos eran hermanos, por sus venas corre sangre maldita, si puedo matarlos, no me importa que los demás escapen-** terminó el almirante, viendo hacia la dirección donde estaba Luffy…

**-Solo observa-** dijo Akainu a Ace al instante que saltaba para atacar a Luffy el cual miraba al Almirante y su puño de magma…

…_**Silencio rodeó a Luffy al instante que veía como el puño de magma de Akainu atravesaba a su hermano, rompiendo su intangibilidad quemando su fuego…**_

…**-Mi voz no alcanza a llegar a los demás, ¿Serias mi voz para que todos escuchen?-** dijo Ace mientras continuaba hablando y a Luffy se le humedecían los ojos…

**-Padre, chicos y tú, Luffy, …Gracias por querer a alguien como yo…alguien con sangre maldita en sus venas…hasta el día de hoy… ¡Gracias!...- **finalizó Ace mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo y color, cayendo frente a Luffy, muriendo con una sonrisa…

… **-Ace-** susurraba Luffy, mientras sus manos temblaban….

–**Ace-** dijo de nuevo Luffy, al instante empezaba a llorar amargamente… después de eso, Luffy no recordaba nada, solo la sensación de mucho calor en su pecho…

**-¡ACEEEEE!-**

**-¡Ace!- **dijo Luffy mientras se despertaba agitado y tocaba su cicatriz que le causaba escozor notando que seguía en Rusukaina….

–**Volvieron las pesadillas, por mucho que lo intento sigo pensando en Ace-** esto último lo había hablado Luffy, mientras se secaba el sudor al instante que recordaba que ya no debía seguir pensando en las cosas malas ocurridas en Ace, y solo se enfocara en los buenos recuerdos…

**-Soy el capitán-** se dijo a si mismo Luffy, recordando porque estaba entrenando….

**-No debo mostrar debilidad, por lo que entrenaré más duro para evitar que algo le pase a mis nakamas-** terminó Luffy, mientras volvía a acostarse…

…

…En una isla en el cielo llamada Weatheria, una chica de largo pelo naranja, seguía leyendo libros, mientras su pequeño gato jugaba con una bola de estambre…

En ese momento, Nami pensaba en la batalla de Marineford, cuando Luffy se enfrentó a tres Almirantes, ya que en un periódico que relataba los sucesos más importantes de la guerra, una de las fotos mostraba a Luffy aventando un mástil de madera a los tres Almirantes, por lo que Nami sabia que Luffy podría haber muerto, ya que en el pasado, los mugiwaras se habían enfrentado ya dos Almirantes, sin tener buenos resultados…

Viendo el periódico, Nami notó que el tercer Almirante, era el que había asesinado a Ace frente a Luffy, por lo que viendo la llama de la pequeña lámpara en su cuarto, la chica recordó el primer encuentro con un Almirante…

…

…Después de ser congelada Robin, y ser salvada por Usopp y Chopper llevándola al barco por orden de Luffy, Tanto Zoro, Sanji y Nami, escuchaban la orden de Luffy…

**-No interfieran-** dijo Luffy, con una voz retadora al Almirante….

**-Yo pelearé solo-** finalizó el chico de goma, mientras miraba a Aokiji el cual notaba que Luffy se parecía a Monkey D. Garp, el Héroe de la Marina…

Tanto Zoro, como Sanji entendieron mientras empezaban a irse, pero Nami viendo a Luffy, se limitó a decir, viendo expectante a los dos combatientes…

**-Volveremos Luffy- **terminó la chica mientras corría con los demás al Merry Go…

Llegando al barco, Zoro y Sanji llamaron a Chopper, el cual saliendo oyó a Zoro que gritaba, con su brazo congelado…

**-¡Oye Chopper!, ¡¿como descongelamos mi brazo y la pierna del ero-cook?!-** dijo el espadachín, a lo que Chopper les dijo que mojar la parte congelada mientras frotaban ayudaría, por lo que Zoro como Sanjise arrojaron al mar empezando el tratamiento lo más rápido posible, mientras Nami le preguntaba al pequeño reno por el estado de Robin….

**-No estoy seguro, Nami, pero haré lo imposible para salvarla-** dijo el reno con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos…

**-¡¿Por qué dejaron a Luffy solo?!-** dijo la chica mientras veía como sus amigos se frotaban la parte congelada, por lo que Zoro, por primera vez molesto supo que estaba perdiendo tiempo al ver que su brazo se descongelaba lentamente…

**-¡Cállate mujer!-** dijo el espadachín, sorprendiendo a Nami la cual miro la seriedad en las palabras del espadachín….

**-¡¿Crees que no quiero ir a ayudar a Luffy?!, ¡Luffy, se quedó peleando para darnos tiempo de escapar aún sabiendo que puede morir congelado por ese almirante!-** finalizó el espadachín mientras se frotaba el brazo maldiciéndose…

**-¡¿Crees que Luffy no piensa en ustedes?! Luffy sabe que no debe mostrar debilidad, ¡¿Cómo crees que se sentirían tú, Chopper y Usopp, si Luffy duda en seguir nuestro viaje?!-** terminó el espadachín, dejando a Nami totalmente estupefacta, mientras el espadachín hablaba con Sanji al ver que se había descongelado su brazo y también la pierna del Ero-cook…

-**Cocinero-** dijo Zoro llegando a la orilla con su brazo aun entumecido….

**-Hay que ir con Luffy- **finalizó saliendo y corriendo a lado de Nami que seguía pensando en lo dicho por su nakama…

Sanji viendo que no podía decir nada al ser verdad lo dicho por Zoro, salió y alcanzando al espadachín, solo dijo al pasar a lado de Nami…

**-Luffy ya empieza a ser un líder, nosotros lo ayudaremos, tú ve con Robin-chan y ayuda a Chopper y a Usopp-** finalizó el cocinero corriendo para alcanzar a Zoro…

Nami seguía pensando en que ella siempre trataba a Luffy como un crio que solo le gustaba la aventura y la carne, pero siempre que peleaba, Luffy actuaba como un verdadero líder…

Por alguna razón, las palabras de Zoro llegaron a Nami,

**-"¡¿Cómo crees que se sentirían tú, Chopper y Usopp, si Luffy duda en seguir nuestro viaje?!"-**

Había dicho el espadachín y era verdad, tanto ella, Chopper y Usopp eran llamado el trio miedoso, por lo que sabían que Luffy, Zoro y Sanji podrían acabar con los enemigos mas fuertes, agregando que Robin también era una esplendida combatiente, por lo que la chica nunca había pensado en la carga que Luffy debía llevar a pesar de desconocer muchas cosas del mundo…

**-Luffy-** susurro la chica, mientras era llamada por Chopper para ayudar en el descongelamiento de Robin….

Finalmente, mientras Robin empezaba a descongelarse, gritos se escucharon a lo lejos, por lo que Nami, pensando en que los chicos habían escapado de Aokiji, salió menos preocupada, pero la preocupación regresó al ver que Zoro traía a Luffy totalmente congelado como Robin…

**-¡Chopper!-** gritó Zoro, mientras Nami veía como sus amigos empezaban el tratamiento de Luffy…

El chico de goma fue el que más rápido se recuperó, por lo que jugando con Usopp y Chopper, hizo una imitación de si mismo siendo congelado por Aokiji corriendo y con una bolsa de harina dándole el efecto…

Nami pensaba en que no debió preocuparse por el idiota, pero mientras Usopp y Chopper reían, Nami pudo notar que Luffy aún se cansaba respirando con dificultad, por lo que la chica pensó que Luffy afirmaba estar bien para que tanto Chopper y Usopp no se preocuparan…

**-Idiota-** susurró Nami mientras Luffy seguía jugando con sus nakamas…

Esa noche, sorprendiendo a los demás, Luffy pidió la guardia del barco…

Los demás no querían que Luffy se quedara debido a su estado, pero el chico se limitó a pedir que cuidaran a Robin, por lo que Zoro tocando el hombro de su capitán al saber que Luffy pedía esa guardia para pensar en nuevas estrategias para pelear, se limitó a decirle a Luffy que si tenia sueño, lo despertara, que el continuaría su turno…

Luffy sonrió mientras se iba a su asiento favorito, por lo que los demás decidieron dormir esa noche junto a Robin…

La noche transcurría mientras Luffy pensaba en formas de atacar a otro Logia, ya que el Almirante era hielo que se podía regenerar…

**-Con Crocodile fue el agua, pero este Almirante crea hielo, debe ver una forma de tocar su cuerpo-** decía Luffy mientras se quemaba la cabeza pensando sentado en la cabeza de Merry…

**-Necesito volverme más fuerte o si no perderé a mis nakamas-** dijo el chico de goma al recordar que casi perdía a su nakama Robin…

Nami, viendo que los demás ya dormían, decidió salir a ver a Luffy, así que con mucho cuidado, la pelinaranja salió a la cubierta, pero buscando a Luffy, vio que en la pradera de la isla en la que estaban anclados, Luffy empezaba a intentar algo apoyando su puño en el piso, intentando bombear sangre desde sus piernas para acelerar su proceso de metabolismo y crear el poder de un súper humano…

**-Crocodile me dijo que mientras me sienta orgulloso de mi akuma no mi, si la perfeccionaba lograría nuevas cosas, si logro esto, mi velocidad se incrementará-** finalizó el chico mientras empezaba a sacar humo de su cuerpo, al instante que preparaba su puño, como si se tratara de una escopeta fijando su objetivo, una enorme roca….

**-Gomu gomu no jet pistol-** dijo Luffy, pero el impacto siendo nuevo, terminó lanzándolo a dirección contraria, mientras Nami saltaba del barco corriendo para auxiliar al chico de goma…

**-¡Luffy!-** dijo la pelinaranja que no podía creer que Luffy hiciera eso aún en el estado en que se hallaba…

Llegando al chico que caía totalmente agotado, Nami solo pensó, **-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-** finalizo la chica, mientras Luffy con una sonrisa afirmaba al reconocer a su navegante…

**-No seré débil Nami, los protegeré para no perderlos-** terminó Luffy cayendo en la inconsciencia, mientras la chica, con lágrimas en sus ojos color chocolate terminó abrazando a Luffy, mientras notaba la carga que debía soportar su capitán para proteger a sus nakamas…

**-Idiota-** susurro Nami, reforzando el abrazo a Luffy el cual estaba ya inconsciente…

Zoro que sabía que Luffy no soportaría la guardia por su estado se fue acercando mientras veía a Nami…

**-Mujer déjame llevarlo al barco, tú también debes dormir, a él no le gusta verte llorar y lo sabes-** finalizó el espadachín echándose al hombro a un Luffy agotado…

Batallas después, Nami supo que la técnica que Luffy empezaba a desarrollar en ese momento, podría terminar matándolo…

….

Regresando a la realidad, en Weatheria, Nami notó como el pequeño gato llamado rayo, ronroneaba a su lado, así que alzándolo, y saliendo del cuarto para mirar las estrellas, la chica pensaba en que raramente, Luffy siempre se mostraba como era solo estando con ella y eso le alegraba mucho…

Sintiendo el aire de esa noche, Nami se acomodo el largo mechón naranja que pasaba por su frente y mirando fijamente al cielo con una enorme sonrisa dijo:

**-Ya sé que no solo te quiero Luffy, Te amo-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO CATORCE**

**Que dificil deber ser para Luffy ser el capitán, pero con sus amigos llegara lejos, eso es seguro... Agradeciendo de nuevo sus reviews de mis lectoras(es), espero no defraudarlos y les mando mis buenos deseos en sus próximos proyectos (escuela, un nuevo trabajo)... Bienvenidos reviews y adelanto del quinceavo capitulo...**


	15. Super Emociones

**Nota: Regreso con un nuevo super capitulo jajajaja... Totalmente exhausto pero feliz de ver a Carlos Santana en concierto... Agradeciendo a los reviews dejados en este fic, espero les guste este capitulo...Sin más que escribir les dejo leer...**

Capitulo 15: Super Emociones

Un año y nueve meses habían pasado desde la separación de los mugiwaras, en una Isla llamada Karakuri, exactamente en el reino futurista de Barujimoa, lugar de nacimiento del genio científico de la marina, Vegapunk, un cyborg con un extraño peinado color azul, revisaba nuevos artefactos y datos de los papeles de las investigaciones de Vegapunk…

**-¡Esto es Súper interesante!-** decía el cyborg que respondía al nombre de Franky, y seguía checando los planos del Genio de la Marina…

-**Vegapunk, tenia proyectos que nunca podía llevar a cabo, pero ahora el súper carpintero de los mugiwaras, hará su deseo realidad-** decía Franky, que veía un proyecto sobre el poder de la akuma no mi de la luz, la Pika Pika no mi y la forma de crear el rayo de la misma potencia de la fruta del diablo…

Mientras Franky seguía estudiando los planos de Vegapunk, en su mente pensaba si mugiwara estaría bien después de lo ocurrido hace tiempo, ya que Franky recordaba, cuando el gran Tom al que consideraba su padre, fue llevado a Enies Lobby sin que el entonces Franky pudiera hacer algo al respecto…

**-Mugiwara, tres meses y navegaremos de nuevo en el gran Sunny, para que cumplas tu sueño- **finalizó Franky, mientras pensaba también en la primera vez que tuvo que enseñarle unas cuantas cosas al chico del sombrero de paja…

…..

… Era un día después del gran acontecimiento del siglo: Luffy había dicho en la cena de los mugiwaras que le gustaba Nami, por lo que Franky veía el suceso como normal al escuchar varias historias de sus demás nakamas de las cosas que había hecho Luffy por Nami….

Ese día, los mugiwaras desembarcaron en un pueblo para abastecerse y por orden de Nami, Luffy acompañó a Franky en sus compras, ya que el cyborg tenia que comprar madera para arreglar unos desperfectos hechos por el mismo chico de goma, sumado a la petición de Sanji, que siempre que llevaba a Luffy para comprar comida, el chico le robaba la misma, por lo Nami quería que Sanji comprara en paz la comida, por lo que uso como medio de distracción al carpintero**… **

**-No hay problema onee chan, yo mantendré ocupado a Mugiwara-** dijo Franky con su pulgar levantado hacia la navegante, que esperando que fuera verdad se limitó a decir, notando que Luffy ya se quería ir a explorar…

**-No permitas que se meta en problemas Franky, ¿ok?-** finalizó la chica, mientras caminaba hacia Robin, pero en el trayecto fue hacia Luffy y jalando la mejilla del chico de goma lo regañó…

**-Y tú, idiota, espero no causes problemas, o te las veras conmigo, ¿entendido?-** finalizó la chica mientras Luffy asentia de mala gana y se iba con Franky…

En el trayecto, terminadas las compras de Franky, que cargaba tablones de madera, este decidió platicar un rato con Luffy…

**-Mugiwara-** dijo el Cyborg, mientras Luffy volteaba, después de estar viendo aparadores de tiendas…

**-¿Qué ocurre Franky?-** dijo el chico de goma, tratando de prestar atención a las palabras de su nakama…

**-Esa vez, en la plática de anoche, ¿es verdad que te gusta Nami-onee chan?-** finalizó el Cyborg, esperando despejar sus dudas, a lo que Luffy ampliando su sonrisa, se limitó a decir, seguro de sus palabras…

**-Si Franky, me gusta estar con Nami, shishishi-** finalizó el chico de goma, pero Franky pensando en que Luffy estaba malinterpretando las cosas, decidió ser directo**… **

**-Mugiwara, lo que yo digo es que si estas enamorado de Nami-neechan-** terminó el Cyborg alzando sus gafas y expectante a las palabras de Luffy…

Luffy, totalmente confundido, sabía más o menos de lo que hablaba Franky, pero aún no sabía si lo que sentía al estar cerca de Nami, era estar enamorado…

**-Pues no sé Franky, pero siempre que estoy con Nami, me siento completo, no me gusta verla llorar y quiero ser el único que la proteja-** finalizó Luffy, mientras veía un aparador, sin darse que Franky con tremendos lagrimones, atraía la atención de la gente alrededor…

**-¡Buaaaaaa!, No pensaba que fueras tan tierno con Nami-neechan, y no estoy llorando idiota, ¡buaaaa!-** finalizo Franky llorando mientras que saliendo de una cantina, Zoro vio la escena y camino para reunirse con sus nakamas, mirando a Franky que seguía llorando, por lo que el espadachín preguntó a Luffy…

**-¿Y a éste que le pasa?- **termino Zoro, mientras Franky, un poco más repuesto, le contesto al espadachín…

**-Es que no sabia que los sentimientos de Mugiwara hacia Nami-onee chan fueran tan profundos-** dijo el cyborg, mientras Zoro lo miraba con una gota en su nuca…

Ese día, Franky sabía que Luffy quería en verdad a Nami, solo faltaba saber la respuesta de la susodicha…

Era la noche en que Franky ahora hacia guardia, por lo que acompañado de su guitarra, colocó una pequeña silla en la cubierta…

Sentándose, el Cyborg empezó a afinar su guitarra, pero su momento de inspiración fue cortado, debido a un pequeño grito en el cuarto de cartografía…

**-¡Ya te dije, pedazo de idiota, que no te daré la clave del refrigerador porque nos dejaras sin provisiones en un día!-** había dicho una chica de pelo naranja que Franky reconoció como la navegante, por lo que pensando en que algún peligro, Franky se levantó de su asiento mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto…

En el cuarto de cartografía, Nami discutía con un chico de goma que había salido del camarote de los hombres al tener hambre y saber que la pelinaranja se dormía tarde debido a que debía escribir la bitácora de viaje…

**-Si soy el capitán, ¿Por qué no puedo tener esa clave, Nami?-** finalizó el chico de goma mientras se desparramaba en el sillón…

Nami con la vena en su sien y no queriendo ya discutir con un idiota, iba a decir algo, cuando Luffy, se levantó del sillón y poniendo el sombrero de paja en la cabeza de Nami, el chico de goma le dio un pequeño beso fugaz, haciendo que la navegante se ruborizara, mientras el chico sonreía…

Nami, viéndose derrotada por la sonrisa de Luffy, decidio buscar unas mikans para calmar al chico, por lo que se limitó a decir, al ver la sonrisa de su capitán….

**-Espera aquí Luffy, pero después de esto, te vas a dormir, ¿entendido?- **dijo la chica empezando a salir del cuarto de cartografía, mientras Luffy asentia….

Al salir, Nami se hallo con Franky que miraba a la chica con el sombrero de Luffy, mientras esta se ponía nerviosa…

**-Onee chan, ¿Ese no es el sombrero de Luffy?-** termino el cyborg alzando sus gafas mirando a Nami y reafirmando sus sospechas…

La chica pelinaranja, tranquilizándose y pensando en su respuesta, se limitó a decirmientras caminaba a lado de Franky…

**-Luffy me lo dio para que lo remendara, ya que se daño y como el idiota está dormido, quise tenerlo conmigo hasta mañana que se lo devuelva-** finalizó la chica, pero Franky oyendo gritos de una voz conocida al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de cartografía, siguió mirando a Nami como si supiera algo que la chica no quería que se enterara…

**-Ese idiota, no se puede callar- **susurro Nami, mientras Franky, regresando a su asiento para tocar su guitarra, se limitó a decir, dejando que la navegante fuera a sus mandarinos…

**-Onee chan, no diré nada hasta que tu y mugiwara decidan hablar de ello con nosotros-** dijo Franky, mientras alzaba las manos haciendo su característica pose…

**-¡TE LO SUUUUPER PROMETO!-** finalizó el cyborg, mientras Nami, totalmente ruborizada, corrió hacia sus mandarinos mientras escuchaba a Franky cantar del amor…

**-Solo falta que ese esqueleto pervertido de Brook me diga que también lo sabe- **finalizó la chica, sabiendo que la mayoría de sus nakamas ya sospechaban de la relación aún no oficial que ella mantenía con Luffy…

Franky, sentado en su pequeño asiento, tocaba su guitarra, mientras pensaba en que la familia que ahora poseía, tenía una peculiaridad que extrañaba en sus días con Tom e Iceburg…

…

Regresando a Barujimoa, Franky sonreía, mientras esperaba que con sus nuevos conocimientos, hiciera que el Thousand Sunny, el barco de los sueños, cumpliera el mismo trayecto antes realizado por el mítico Oro Jackson hecho por su maestro Tom cuyo dueño era el Primer Rey de los Piratas, Gol D. Roger…

Franky, con sus nuevas modificaciones, alzo los brazos al aire haciendo su pose marca registrada, mientras gritaba**: **

**-¡SUUUUUUUPER!-**

Ese día, la nieve seguía cayendo en la Isla Karakuri en el reino futurista de Barujimoa….

…

En Rusukaina, un chico entrenaba con seis enormes panteras, mientras decidía como eliminar los pocos defectos del uso del Gia Sado…

Inflando su puño, Luffy paso aire al otro incrementando su tamaño, y por ende creando su técnica…

**-Gia Sado-** dijo el chico mientras enfocando su voluntad, éste impregno ambos puños con Busoshoku Haki….

**-Buso Koka, ¡Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling!-** finalizó el chico soltando tremendos impactos que derrotaron a las panteras, pero Luffy viendo una montaña decidio seguir golpeando, eliminando por fin el defecto de la perdida de velocidad…

Un Luffy sin problemas de cansancio, decidio esa tarde, regresar al pequeño mandarino en el acantilado para pensar en sus recuerdos, al saber que solo faltaban tres meses para reunirse con sus nakamas…

Esa noche, Luffy veía la flama de la fogata, mientras en su mente pasaba las primeras aventuras con Zoro y Nami, mientras una pequeña flama tocaba su cuerpo, dándole calidez al chico…

**-"Luffy"-** dijo una voz al aire que Luffy pudo identificar claramente como la voz de Ace…

**-¿Ace?-** dijo el chico mientras se levantaba buscando la voz escuchada mirando hacia varias direcciones….

**-"Estoy aquí frente a ti"-** dijo la voz al instante que Luffy volteaba y veía reflejado en la fogata a su hermano Ace…

Luffy creía que estaba alucinando, por lo que decidio correr hacia la fogata quemándose, mientras el reflejo de Ace se burlaba de la estupidez hecha por su hermano**… **

**-"Luffy"-** volvió a decir la voz, mientras Luffy se soplaba las manos después de haberse quemado…

**-"La vida no te da segundas oportunidades, vive sin arrepentirte nunca de haber hecho algo que debías lograr"-** dijo Ace, mientras miraba a su hermano…

**-"y menos con Nami"**\- finalizó la voz desapareciendo en la llama que aumento su brillo…

Luffy todavía aturdido y quemado, pensó que tal vez la falta de sueño le estaba afectando y sin decir más, se acostó junto a la flama, tapándose con una manta para dormir…

Recordando las últimas palabras de su alucinación Ace, Luffy se tapo mientras hablaba un poco molesto….

**-No me tienes que decir que hacer Ace, yo se que amo a Nami y cumpliendo mi sueño y el misnakamas, verás que no me arrepentiré de lo que haga, shishishi-** finalizó Luffy durmiendo…

…..

En un bar, ubicado en un Groove en el Archipiélago Sabaody, una mujer llamada Shakky servía otra copa de alcohol a Silvers Rayleigh mientras reía de las historias de Luffy acerca de sus nakamas y en especial de Nami…

**-Ray-san, te dije que la intuición femenina es capaz de lograr deducciones imposibles, jajaja-** finalizó la mujer, mientras Rayleigh, suspirando tomaba de la botella que tenia alcohol….

**-¿No te parece que Nami se parece a Rouge?-** dijo el Rey Oscuro mientras Shakky viendo como su compañero observaba nostálgicamente su copa, esbozo una sonrisa de nostalgia…

–**Si te refieres a que Rouge siempre se preocupó por Roger hasta antes de que éste muriese, pues si, se parecen mucho Ray-san-** finalizó la dueña del bar, a lo que Rayleigh alzando su copa carcajeo al ver que su nakama Shakky lo comprendía…

**-Espero que Luffy-kun cumpla su sueño y más con sus nakamas-** finalizo recordando sus días en Rusukaina con el chico de goma…

**-Tres meses y estarán reunidos de nuevo Ray-san-** dijo Shakky, mientras Rayleigh pensando en ver a su alumno solo se limitó a decir:

**-Tres meses y una nueva leyenda empezará a escribirse-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO QUINCE**

_**"-Solo falta que Brook lo sepa-" jajajajaja, por eso Nami no puede estar tranquila con Luffy, Muchas historias faltan, pero se acerca el reencuentro, (solo tres meses T_T) y poco a poco el fin del fic, pero no se preocupen como dije, faltan todavia historias...n_n... Bienvenidos reviews y adelanto del decimo sexto capitulo... n_n**_


	16. Malentendidos

**Nota: Yohohoho, les traigo un nuevo capitulo hablando del buen Brook... Despues del concierto al que asisti, me apoye mucho de ello para escribir este capitulo...Agradeciendo sus reviews y que sigan al pendiente de cada actualizacion espero no defraudarlos... Esperando les guste tanto como yo al escribirlo, les dejo leer**

Capitulo 16: Malentendidos

Un año y diez meses habían pasado desde la separación de los mugiwaras, en un gran isla en el Grand Line, un esqueleto con un afro, hacia bailar y emocionar a sus fans, mientras gozaba de la gran fama que ahora había obtenido por su "Soul King Tour Mundial" el cual era representado por un avaricioso hombre de la tribu de brazos largos…

**-¡My Fans!, espero disfruten el espectáculo y por lo que he visto son millones, aunque no puedo verlos ya que no tengo ojos yohohohoho-** finalizó el esqueleto mientras hacia sonar fuertemente la guitarra para iniciar una nueva canción y emocionar a la audiencia…

**-¡Soul King, Soul King, Soul King!-** gritaban los fans mientras cada riff de la guitarra de Brook sonaba en el escenario…

El concierto continuaba hasta que llego el momento melancólico de la noche, con un piano solamente en el escenario y con las luces apagadas, una luz enfocó a Brook, el cual se sentó en un pequeño taburete para tocar el piano…

**-¡My fans!, esta siguiente canción, me hace saber que nunca estaré solo- **finalizó el esqueleto mientras empezaba a tocar la canción el Sake De Binks…

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo Umi kaze_

_ki makaze nami makase Shio no mukou de, _

_yuuhi mo sawagu _

_Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta__…. _

Mientras cada nota y fragmento de la melodía surgía en voz de Brook y la gente, el esqueleto recordaba cada momento con su tripulación liderada por un chico con sombrero de paja y una enorme sonrisa…

….

….Casi toda la tripulación de los Piratas de Rumbar caían difuntos debido al efecto del veneno del ataque enemigo en el Florian Triangle, mientras seguían cantando el sake de binks para que se grabara en el tone dial de Brook para la ballena Laboon…

Quedando cuatro músicos y Brook, la melodía continuaba mientras el primer violinista caía, por lo que Brook se limitaba a decir, siguiendo la canción…

**-¿Qué ocurre?, Ahora solo somos un cuarteto- **finalizaba el pianista sintiendo que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta…

El segundo violinista cayó y Brook seguía la melodía triste de ver morir a su tripulación…

**-Trío-** dijo, al instante que se derrumbaba el del violonchelo, y se notaba que solo quedaban dos tripulantes…

**-Dueto-** dijo el músico mientras lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas…

Finalmente el último violín cayo, mientras Brook seguía con la melodía en el piano, llorando mientras decía con la voz quebrada….

**-Solo-** finalizó Brook, mientras empezaba a recordar sus momentos con la tripulación de Rumbar…

**-¿Por qué?, me han dejado sin acompañamiento-** terminó el músico bañado en lagrimas, que al finalizar la melodía, murió con una sonrisa…

Regresando a la realidad en Thriller Bark mientras Luffy le contaba que Laboon seguía esperando por la tripulación de Rumbar, Brook con lágrimas al saber que la ballena estaba bien se limito a responder la pregunta de Luffy….

**-¡Me alegro tanto de estar vivo!-** finalizo el esqueleto, mientras aceptaba ser el nuevo nakama de los mugiwaras…

….

…Empezaba un nuevo día navegando para los mugiwaras, Brook intentaba conocer mejor a sus nakamas, pero todo empezó mal desde que el esqueleto había empezado con aquello que Nami odiaba y la razón de que siempre lo golpeara…

**-Nami-san, ¿Serias tan amable de enseñarme tus bragas?- **finalizó el músico siendo golpeado tremendamente por Nami…

**-¡Como si fuera a hacerlo!-** finalizo la chica mientras Luffy reía por la forma cómica del suceso y sin pensar (lo común en Luffy) este revelaba algo…

**-Yo ya las vi Brook, shishishi-** finalizó Luffy atrayendo la atención de sus nakamas, mientras Nami empezaba a enfadarse en verdad…

Brook, recuperándose del golpe de Nami, se limitó a decir, al saber que su capitán no mentía…

**-Luffy-san, ¿de qué color eran, si puedo saber?-** termino el esqueleto, por lo que Luffy haciendo memoria se limito a decir, mientras ladeaba su cabeza….

**-Pues eran de color…-** pero el chico no termino ya que Nami depositó un golpe en el rostro de Luffy, mandándolo a volar…

**-¡Tu cállate!-** finalizo la pelinaranja ya un poco ruborizada y molesta…

Todo ese día era un completo caos, Sanji cayendo en una fantasía, Usopp y Chopper asustados por el aura asesina de Nami, Zoro alborotándose el pelo de indiferencia, Robin riendo discretamente, Franky haciendo su pose, y Luffy siendo zarandeado por la navegante que lo regañaba….

Brook, riendo, se alegraba de seguir vivo y de pertenecer a los mugiwaras….

… Otro día transcurría en el barco de los mugiwaras, por lo que un músico esqueleto con afro, empezaba a afinar su violín, pero notando que una de sus cuerdas estaba en las últimas y a punto de romperse, el esqueleto fue al camarote de los hombres para buscar un repuesto, pero en el trayecto escucho ruidos en el cuarto de cartografía, por lo que Brook se acercó lentamente para escuchar los extraños ruidos provenientes de dicho lugar…

-**Hazlo con más cuidado Luffy, me estás lastimando-** se escuchaba una voz que Brook reconoció como la navegante de los mugiwaras….

**-Tu quisiste empezar Nami, te dije que yo no sé de estas cosas-** decía otra voz que Brook reconoció como la de su capitán Monkey D. Luffy…

–**Pues solo así aprenderás, cada vez que lo necesite, te voy a pedir que lo hagas o tus comidas se verán afectadas-** dijo la pelinaranja, mientras del otro lado de la puerta, Brook ya empezaba a pensar en otras cosas, ya que todo apuntaba a que Luffy y Nami estaban haciendo "eso"….

Brook todavía con dudas, siguió escuchando, mientras Zoro que venia de la cocina (después de fastidiar a Sanji), ya que iba por una botella de agua después de entrenar, vio a Brook y terminando de dar un trago a la botella de agua pregunto, acercándose a su nakama…

**-Oye Brook, ¿Qué haces en la puerta del cuarto de cartografía?-** dijo el espadachín, por lo que Brook volteando hizo que Zoro se interesara en lo que estaba sucediendo en el cuarto de cartografía…

-**Zoro-san estoy escuchando ruidos raros en el cuarto, bueno aunque no tengo oídos, yohohohoho-** finalizo el esqueleto, por lo Zoro, un poco confundido se acercó al músico y de paso a la puerta del cuarto de cartografía…

**-¿Ruidos?, de que hablas Brook, la bruja debe estar haciendo un mapa y tal vez Luffy esta haciendo sus tonterías-** finalizo el espadachín, hasta que escucho un pequeño gemido del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de cartografía….

**-¿Ves?, poco a poco mejoraras Luffy, solo necesitas practicar- **dijo la pelinaranja, mientras la otra voz que Zoro reconoció como la de Luffy se escuchaba acompañando a la navegante…

**-¿Estás segura que tenemos que hacer esto diario?-** finalizó el chico de goma, ruborizando a Zoro que pensaba que era verdad lo que decía Brook sobre esos ruidos raros…

Mientras Zoro y Brook escuchaban, Usopp se venia acercando un poco agotado de ayudar a Franky, por lo que viendo a sus dos nakamas en la puerta del cuarto de cartografía, el chico de nariz larga preguntó al espadachín de pelo verde que seguía junto a Brook….

**-Oye Zoro, ¿que está pasando?- **dijo Usopp, pero Zoro y Brook se limitaron a decirle con la mano que se acercara con ellos, por lo que el chico de nariz larga camino dudoso…

Acercándose Usopp, escucho del otro lado una voz que sonaba un poco relajada acompañada de un pequeño sollozo….

**-¡Luffy!- **hablo la pelinaranja gimiendo un poco alto en el proceso, mientras la otra voz, perteneciente a Luffy, sorprendió a Usopp que también escuchaba la conversación en el cuarto de cartografía….

**-¿Ves Nami?- **decía el chico con una voz que denotaba orgullo…

**-Si me lo propongo puedo ser el mejor, shishishi-** finalizó el chico de goma, mientras Usopp empezaba a ruborizarse al empezar a creer que sus nakamas estaban haciendo lo mismo que estaban pensando Brook y Zoro…

**-Oye Zoro, no deberíamos molestarlos mientras están ocupados-** susurro el chico de nariz larga, pero Brook reía mientras hablaba, alzando un poco la voz….

**-Lo que me sorprende es que empiecen a hacerlo durante el día, sabiendo que podemos oírlos, aunque claro yo no tengo oídos para escucharlos, yohohohoho-** dijo el esqueleto un poco alto, lo que hizo que Zoro lo agarrara para callarlo…

**-Cállate Brook, podían descubrirnos- **dijo el espadachín, que aún no sabia por que estaba allí, pero se limito a decir, esbozando una sonrisa….

**-Y Luffy parecía tonto eh, jajajaja-** finalizo el espadachín lo que hizo que Usopp ahora lo agarrara al oír la voz de Nami que decía del otro lado del cuarto…

**-Detente Luffy-** dijo la chica del otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de cartografía mostrando por fin lo que ocurría al otro lado de la puerta…

**(FLASHBACK)** Horas antes…. Nami trazaba un mapa, mientras Luffy totalmente aburrido, se quejaba de que quería jugar, pero tanto Usopp como Chopper, estaban ocupados, por lo que Luffydecidio ver si convencía a Nami, sin obtener buenos resultados…

**-Luffy, ¿No puedes comportarte como un chico de tu edad?-** pregunto la pelinaranja un poco fastidiada y cansada, por lo que viendo la tensión acumulada por tratar con demasiados idiotas, Nami decidio manipular a Luffy para que la desestresara…

**-Luffy-** dijo Nami estirándose en su asiento, dejando de lado el mapa que estaba haciendo…

**-¿Qué ocurre Nami, ya jugarás conmigo?, shishishi-** dijo Luffy esperanzado, pero Nami, empezó a hablar mientras parecía una gata por la forma en que se estiraba en su asiento….

–**Luffy, necesito un poco de ayuda por tanto estrés, ¿Podrías darme un masaje para quitarme la tensión en mis hombros?-** finalizo la chica, pero Luffy ladeando su cabeza a un lado, pregunto a su nakama esperando lo ayudara a saber…

**-Nami, ¿Qué es un masaje?-** dijo Luffy, ya que el chico no conocía esa sensación de tensión que siempre la vivía en cada batalla, pero que el desconocía, debido a que siempre estaba calmado….

Nami un poco sorprendida decidio ayudar a su nakama idiota y de paso este podría ayudarla cada vez que quisiera, siendo el único fiable para hacerlo…

**-Ven Luffy, te enseñare a dar uno-** dijo la pelinaranja, pero Luffy siendo un poco precavido supo que eso del masaje no seria divertido y decidio salir del cuarto para ver si Chopper o Usopp ya estaban libres, lo que Nami pudo notar y lo detuvo antes que el chico de goma saliera del cuarto…

**-Luffy, si no me das un masaje, sabes que tendrás problemas con tu comida, de eso me encargo yo- **dijo la chica sabiendo que había tocado el punto débil de su capitán, por lo que un Luffy resignado decidio hacer caso a su amiga de pelo naranja…

Nami empezó a enseñarle a dar un masaje en la espalda, ya que ese día la pelinaranja traía un top negro que se amarraba por el cuello, dándole acceso a Luffy a la espalda de Nami, al estar descubierta debido a la prenda…

Luffy empezó a seguir las indicaciones de Nami, iniciando en los hombros de la chica, la cual empezaba a estresarse debido a la inexperiencia del chico de goma, pero con práctica, Nami empezó a ceder a las caricias de Luffy, digo masaje, dando inicio a lo escuchado por Brook…. **(FIN DE FLASHBACK)…**

Regresando a la realidad del momento, Luffy seguía masajeando los hombros y la espalda de Nami, pero la chica, al oír los ruidos, pensó que alguien estaba viéndolos, por lo que la pelinaranja, no queriendo dejar esa sensación que le daba el masaje de Luffy, se levantó yendo a la puerta, y abriéndola para descubrir a quien estaba oyendo del otro lado…

**-¡Ustedes, ¡¿Qué creen que hacen, malditos pervertidos?!-** finalizo la chica, pero el pasillo estaba vacío para sorpresa de la navegante, mientras en otra parte, cerca de la cubierta, los tres espías, respiraban agitados, mientras Usopp respiraba agitadamente…

**-De la que nos salvamos-** finalizo el chico de nariz larga, mientras Zoro se limitó a decir sin saber porque continuó con el juego de Brook….

–**No hay que decirle a nadie de esto o podríamos ser asesinados por la bruja-** finalizó el espadachín, pero Brook riendo y siendo el ultimo en poder escapar sabía que había sido divertido…

**-Luffy-san tenia razón, el es él único que ha visto la bragas de Nami-san, yohohoho-** terminó el esqueleto, mientras los tres mugiwaras caían agotados…

Nami, viendo que nadie estaba cerca, decidio regresar con Luffy, mientras éste con una sonrisa se limito a mirar a su navegante….

**-¿Seguimos donde nos quedamos Nami? Shishishi-** dijo el chico de goma, mientras Nami, un poco ya relajada se sentó en su silla dejando que Luffy continuara….

-**Si, Luffy, todavía no acabamos-** finalizo la chica suspirando y ya un poco relajada….

Durante la cena, tres mugiwaras veían un poco asustados a Nami, la cual con cara de confusión, miro a Robin mientras le preguntaba, debido las caras de sus nakamas…

**\- Y a estos tres, ¿Qué les pasa?-** finalizo la chica refiriéndose a Zoro, Usopp y Brook, pero Robin, siendo otra de las personas que vio el suceso ocurrido en el cuarto de cartografía, sorprendió a Nami con sus palabras…

**-Creo que les hace falta un masaje Nami-chan, fufufufu-** finalizo la arqueóloga, lo que hizo que la cara de Nami se ruborizara por completo al ver lo oculto en las palabras de Robin, pero también una cara de enojo al saber que no estaba imaginando lo que había escuchado en el pasillo, detrás de la puerta del cuarto…

Al día siguiente, Luffy pescaba, pero aburrido decidio ir con Nami, pero la pelinaranja regresando de otra parte del barco y viendo a Luffy, lo tomó de la mano, mientras se lo llevaba al cuarto de cartografía para su sesión de masaje, ya que la chica estaba muy estresada…

**-Nami, ¿de dónde vienes?- **finalizó el chico confundido pero Nami aún sujetando la mano de Luffy, siguió caminando hacia el cuarto de cartografía…

–**Eso no importa Luffy, solo ayúdame y dame otro masaje, ¿ok?- **finalizo la chica, mientras en otra parte de la cubierta, un espadachín, un mentiroso y un esqueleto, estaban muy golpeados y temblorosos…

**-Maldita bruja- **dijo Zoro, con chichones y tratando de levantarse…

**-Ten-go-la-en-fer-me-dad-de-que-si-di-go-al-go-mo-ri-re-** dijo Usopp, mientras Brook reía con una grieta en su cráneo debido al malentendido ocurrido…

**-Yohohoho- **finalizo el esqueleto cayendo inconsciente mientras el sol brillaba con fuerza en el Thousand Sunny….

….

Regresando a la realidad del concierto, Brook finalizaba el sake de binks, logrando una euforia total en la audiencia mientras Soul King terminaba el concierto dejando el escenario…

**-¡Gracias por todo My fans!-** dijo Brook mientras iba a su camerino esperando el siguiente concierto…

**-Me encanta ser una estrella, pero juré lealtad a un capitan que arriesgo su vida y recupero mi sombra, por lo que pasando dos años, volveré a Sabaody para seguir nuestro viaje, yohohoho- **finalizo Brook, mientras oía los gritos de sus fans….

**-¡Otra, Otra, otra!-** decían los fans, por lo que tomando su guitarra, Brook salió para hacer lo que le gustaba: Hacer música….

…

En un bar ubicado en la zona sin ley del archipiélago Sabaody, el apodado Rey Oscuro observaba el calendario, sabiendo que faltaban dos meses para la reunión de los mugiwaras, mientras en el bar entraba Shakky con las provisiones dejándolas en la mesa…

**-Hachi me dijo que debe volver a la Isla Gyojin, y que espera tener tiempo para llegar a Sabaody y ayudar a los mugiwaras cuando se reencuentren- **dijo la dueña del bar mientras apagaba su cigarro en el cenicero de la barra del bar…

Rayleigh sonriendo discretamente recordó cuando se corría la noticia del pirata que había golpeado tremendamente a un Tenryuubito, casi dejándolo en estado vegetativo y que representaba en parte los ideales de Roger…

…**-Compañero, muchos buscan superioridad de razas, pero al momento de morir, todos tenemos la sangre roja- **decía Roger mirando como un Tenryuubito salía en un periódico en un articulo en el cual había capturado a una sirena…

**-En manos de la voluntad de D, está que cambiemos este panorama-** finalizó Roger, apretando el periódico…

Rayleigh viendo que ahora esa voluntad seguía viva, miro el techo al instante que hablaba,

**-Roger, la Nueva Era está por comenzar-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO DIECISEIS**

_**Por eso deben saber escuchar bien jajajajaja... Me hubiese encantado ir a un concierto de Brook, pero en fin esas cosas solo ocurren en Japón T_T... Reviews bienvenidos y adelanto del decimo septimo capitulo...**_


	17. Nami

**Nota: Les traigo el capitulo 17 de este fic, avisandoles que quedan tres capitulos más y termina el fic... T_T... Después de este, esperare un ratito, para escribir el siguiente, el cual ya estan las ideas... agradeciendo sus reviews y apoyo para continuar escribiendo, nos vemos en tres capitulos mas, recordando que siempre que un escritor inicia una historia, este ya sabe el final... Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capitulo 17: Nami

La primera vez que la conoció, ella escapaba de unos piratas con lo que parecía, el mapa del Grand Line en sus manos, por lo que viendo como la perseguían y al momento que uno de esos piratas lanzó el sombrero del chico, este se enfadó y lo golpeó, derrotando igual de fácil a los otros dos piratas…

Cayendo el sombrero de paja en sus manos, el chico que respondía al nombre de Monkey D. Luffy, miro con seriedad a los hombres que acababa de derrotar…

**-No toquen mi sombrero, es mi tesoro-** dijo el chico, mientras la chica de pelo corto naranja sentada en un pequeño balcón observaba la escena…

**-Ne, Eres fuerte, ¿Por qué no te unes a mi?, Mi nombre es Nami-** dijo la chica mientras bajaba para conocer a Luffy…

**-¿Sabes algo de navegación?-** preguntó el chico de goma, por lo que Nami, sabiendo que tenía un aliado contesto sin problema…

–**Claro-** finalizó la chica, mientras Luffy se alegraba y extendía su mano para reclutar a su nuevo nakama…

**-Seamos nakamas piratas-** terminó el chico, lo que encendió una luz de advertencia en Nami, al pensar que seria otro pirata tonto al que ella terminaría robando….

**-Odio a los piratas- **dijo la chica, mientras Luffy la miraba confundido…

Chocando la mano del chico de sombrero de paja, sabiendo la chica, que el pirata seria una presa fácil, se limito a decir, empezando un plan para robar al pirata Buggy…

**-Pero podemos ser socios, ya que compartimos los mismos intereses-** terminó la chica con una sonrisa fingida…

Luffy podría ser tonto, pero cuando miro la sonrisa de Nami, supo que la chica mentía, pero también Luffy notó que la pelinaranja tenía miedo…

Después de que el león Richie destruyera la pequeña tienda que custodiaba el valiente perrito Chou-chou, Nami miro a Luffy con ojos de desprecio…

**-¿Ves?, Por eso odio a los piratas, no les importa lastimar a otros para tomar lo que desean-** finalizó la chica mientras Luffy caminaba para buscar a Mohji y su león Richie…

Derrotando al león y recuperando la bolsita de alimento, Luffy se sentó junto a Chou- Chou mientras hablaba con el perrito de su valentía al defender la tienda de su dueño difunto…

Nami observó la escena y por primera vez supo, que no debía juzgar a los piratas…

Pasado el evento y reparado el sombrero de Luffy, éste miraba a Nami, como si tratara de que la chica se mostrara como era, pero Zoro fiel a molestar al chico que desconocía muchas cosas del mundo le hablo**, **iniciando una charla entre ellos…

**-Luffy-** dijo el espadachín, mientras Luffy, saliendo de su trance, observo a su nakama de pelo verde…

**-¿Qué ocurre Zoro?-** dijo el chico de goma, mientras Zoro bostezando se acomodaba en el pequeño navío donde descansaba…

**-¿Por qué miras tanto a Nami?- **finalizó el espadachín sin alzar tanto la voz, ya que Nami estaba en el otro bote mirando las corrientes del agua…

**-Zoro, ¿no te parece que Nami tiene miedo a algo?-** finalizo el chico tomando su menton, sorprendiendo al espadachín, el cual veía que su capitán poseía un agudo sentido de percepción, aunque el idiota de goma lo desconociera**…**

**-Luffy, tal vez lo sepamos mientras navegamos a su lado- **dijo Zoro preparándose para dormir, mientras Nami entraba al pequeño cuarto del segundo bote, para ver si podía comer algo…

Luffy, mirando a su nakama de pelo verde dormido, pensaba en las primeras noches, cuando el tuvo mucho miedo siendo abandonado en el bosque por su abuelo como parte de su entrenamiento, hasta que conoció a Ace…

**-Los ojos de Nami reflejan miedo, Ace me dijo que la soledad era el golpe que más duele en la vida-** terminó Luffy, viendo la tarde morir para dar inicio la noche…

…

Mientras los subordinados de Kuro miraban como su capitán daba inicio su ataque Shakushi, temblaban al ver que su capitán iba en serio….

**-¡Capitán!-** gritaban los hombres de Kuro al ser cortados por el Shakushi, el cual no se detenía y cortaba todo a su paso…

Luffy observando a los hombres de Kuro ser heridos y sabiendo que estaba mal, levantó la voz sumamente enojado, mientras Nami salía del barco con los tesoros de Kuro,

**-¡QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE SON TUS NAKAMAS!-**

Gritó Luffy, mientras Nami lo miraba sorprendida**… **

**-Luffy-** decía la chica con la mirada estupefacta y notando que Luffy en verdad se había molestado….

Aferrándose a Kuro y estirando su cabeza, Luffy estaba dispuesto a terminar la batalla con el pirata genio del East Blue…

**-¡Mi plan no puede fallar!-** dijo Kuro al instante que Luffy lo noqueaba con un potente cabezazo…

Luffy, agotado era sostenido por Nami, que viéndolo herido, se limito a decir, mientras Luffy seguía apoyado en el hombro de la chica….

**-Bien hecho-** termino la chica notando que Luffy había hecho su mayor esfuerzo…

**-Ne, Luffy-** dijo la pelinaranja mientras Luffy seguía apoyado en ella….

**-¿Qué te hizo enojar antes?-** finalizo la chica, mientras Luffy, mirando al suelo se limito a decir, mientras una sombra cubría su mirada…

**-Estaba mal, un pirata no trata de esa forma a sus nakamas-** finalizó el chico, mientras Nami lo miraba tratando de comprender a Luffy, y escuchando esa palabra que el chico de goma, siempre repetía…

**-Nakama-** susurro la chica con una mirada como si viera que Luffy era distinto a otros piratas…

Luffy no lo supo, pero en ese momento ya estaba tocando el corazón de Nami, pidiendo permiso para entrar y repararlo…

….

**-No tengo ganas de irme, tengo sueño**\- dijo Luffy después de escuchar a Nami decirle que se fuera, que su alianza había acabado…

Luffy se dejo caer, mientras una Nami furiosa, notaba que en verdad el chico no se iría de su pueblo….

**-¡Haz lo que quieras entonces!-** finalizo la chica, mientras se iba corriendo para que Luffy no la viera llorar de frustración…

Momentos después, su hermana Nojiko aparecería para contarles el pasado de Nami, pero Luffy sabiendo de antemano que Nami tenia mucho miedo y no interesándole su pasado, se limito a caminar…

**-No me interesa su pasado, voy a dar una vuelta-** dijo Luffy sorprendiendo a Nojiko, mientras lo demás escuchaban la historia…

…

Mientras Nami, observaba a su pueblo ir prácticamente a su muerte, la chica se toco el tatuaje de los piratas de Arlong y con furia e impotencia se apuñalaba el mismo mostrando su odio hacia el Gyojin Arlong…

Luffy caminó con los demás, los cuales viendo en el rostro de Luffy determinación, se quedaron a una gran distancia mientras el chico caminaba hacia Nami…

La chica se apuñalaba el hombro, hasta que una mano la detuvo…

Tirando el cuchillo, Nami volteó y miro a Luffy con una sombra en sus ojos hecha por el sombrero de paja…

**-Luffy-** dijo la chica, con lágrimas y volteando de nuevo para mirar la tierra**, ** para que Luffy no la viera llorar…

**-Tú no sabes nada de lo que ha pasado en esta isla los últimos ocho años- **dijo la chica, a lo que Luffy con su mirada cubierta por una sombra hecha por el sombrero, no se movía de su lugar…

-**Sí, no lo sé-** finalizó el chico aún sin moverse y esperando…

**-¿No te dije que te fueras de esta isla?-** dijo la chica llorando, pero Luffy respondió, aun sin cambiar su semblante….

**-Sí, lo hiciste-** dijo el chico aún esperando a su nakama, y notando los pequeños sollozos de Nami…

**-¡Vete, vete, vete, vete!-** dijo Nami aventando tierra hacia Luffy, mientras sus sollozos y lágrimas aumentaban**…**

**-Vete-** finalizo la chica, pero no obtuvo respuesta de Luffy…

Recordando las cosas hechas por Luffy y los momentos gratos vividos, Nami quería ser libre, y una mano, en la oscuridad en la que estaba ella, mostraba una silueta que con su sonrisa le decía a la chica:

**-"Ven, Nami"-**

Por lo que la chica volteó ver a Luffy con lágrimas, sin saber si el chico al cual había traicionado le haría caso a su petición desesperada….

-"**Luffy,** **ayúdame"-**

Finalizo la chica sin detener sus lagrimas y con mucha esperanza depositada en el primer hombre al que le estaba dando de nuevo ese derecho: **Confianza**…

Luffy, sabiendo todo el miedo en las palabras de Nami, y queriendo en verdad golpear al sujeto llamado Arlong, se limito a darle a Nami, el único objeto que al chico de goma, lo calmaba en su soledad cuando estaba solo de niño y abandonado: **Su sombrero de paja**…

Nami, sintió la calidez del sombrero de Luffy y mirándolo alejarse se limito a ver como su capitán caminaba y preparaba un grito….

Luffy convencido grito respondiendo a la petición de su nakama:

**-¡POR SUPUESTOOOOOO!-**

Finalizo el chico logrando que Nami llorara más fuerte al saber del corazón que poseía Luffy con las personas que confiaba plenamente…

Con la Kiribachi en su cuello y viendo la pluma con sangre, Luffy, escuchando las palabras de Arlong acerca de como el idiota de goma desperdiciaría el talento de una herramienta útil como Nami, siguió oyendo hasta que escuchó lo ultimo dicho por Arlong….

**-¿Cómo podrías usarla mejor que yo?-** finalizó el tiburón, haciendo que Luffy, enojado, tomara una de las cuchillas del Kiribachi, mientras Arlong sorprendido no podía mover su espada…

Rompiendo la cuchilla, Luffy mostro una verdadera mirada de odio hacia el Gyojin Arlong…

**-¿Usarla?-** termino Luffy con un tono de enojo total hacia Arlong…

Mientras muebles caían, Nami empezó a ver las acciones de Luffy y recordando cada momento triste vivido en ese cuarto, la chica se cubría la boca mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, al saber que Luffy la comprendía totalmente sin conocer su pasado….

**-Gracias-** dijo la chica dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, mientras que en el cuarto, Luffy era tremendamente mordido por Arlong…

**-No me importan que tan grandiosos sean los Tritones, ni lo que le pase a sus mapas, tal vez no sepa nada de esto, pero he encontrado una manera de salvarla-** finalizó el chico rompiéndole la nariz de sierra a Arlong, mientras este caía por el dolor…

**-Es todo por esta habitación- **dijo el chico de goma furioso, notando que había encontrado la fuente del miedo de Nami….

**-Es aquí donde ella pierde sus ganas de vivir- **finalizó el chico, mientras Arlong se levantaba y arreglaba su nariz de sierra…

**-¡Lo destruiré todo!-** termino el chico iniciando su ataque, finalizando toda la pesadilla de Nami, al golpear tremendamente a Arlong que mordía el abdomen del chico de goma…

Saliendo del edificio totalmente destruido, Luffy supo que Nami ya no tendría miedo como él cuando estaba solo, por lo que alzando la voz, dejo claro que había acabado…

**-¡Namiiiiiii!-** grito el chico atrayendo la atención de la pelinaranja, la cual miraba fijamente a su capitán…

**-¡Tú eres mi nakama!-** dijo el chico de goma, mientras Nami, viendo como la silueta en su pensamiento, mostraba por fin a Luffy con su sonrisa, asintió mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos color chocolate…

A partir de ahí, Nami supo que Luffy era aquel en quien podría confiar ciegamente, ya que este la ayudaría sin dudarlo, inclusive poniendo su vida de por medio…

Esa noche, después del festejo que seguía durando, Nami terminaba su nuevo tatuaje y Luffy descansaba después de cerrar la promesa con el hombre del molinillo…

Nami yendo con Nojiko, buscaba al chico de goma, ya que este había acabado muy lastimado….

**\- ¿Y Luffy, Nojiko?- **pregunto Nami, por lo que la chica de pelo purpura, se limitó a decir, mientras escuchaba los gritos de Usopp con los habitantes del pueblo…

**-Debe estar descansando Nami, lucho mucho-** finalizo la chica, pero viendo la preocupación en el rostro de su hermana y algo más en el brillo de los ojos de la pelinaranja, Nojiko esbozo una sonrisa de complicidad…

-**El rompió tus cadenas, ¿verdad Nami?-** finalizo la chica de pelo purpura, mientras Nami, un poco ruborizada, se limito a irse con la excusa de ver a Luffy…

Viendo a su hermana alejarse, Nojiko miro las estrellas al mismo instante que notaba que Luffy era la persona que esperaba, ayudara a su hermana menor…

**-Espero hagas feliz a mi hermana, Luffy-**

….

Nojiko no se equivoco, mientras cada aventura pasaba, Nami empezó a desarrollar sentimientos más fuertes hacia el chico de goma, el cual, aunque no supiera bien de eso, también deseaba que Nami nunca volviera a llorar, hasta lo ocurrido en Marineford y su posterior decisión de separarse dos años…

En Rusukaina, Luffy terminaba su trozo de carne, mientras recordaba la primera vez que conoció a Nami…

**-Espero que Nami no me golpee por la decisión que tome sin preguntarle al volvernos a juntar-** dijo el chico de goma, pero viendo su nueva fuerza adquirida, Luffy miro la fogata y esbozo su característica sonrisa….

**-Pero con este entrenamiento, nunca jamás no separaremos Nami-** finalizo el chico viendo como las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento de la noche…

…..

En Weatheria, en un cuarto, mientras una chica salía de bañarse, notó que en un periódico, aún se hablaba de que la banda de los mugiwaras, aquella que había retado al gobierno mundial, seguían desaparecidos, pero según la Marina, lo más probable es que estuvieran muertos después de Sabaody, y su capitán, Monkey D. Luffy, hubiese muerto después de la guerra de Marineford debido a que después del regreso al cuartel de la marina, nunca más se supo del chico de los 300 millones de berries por su cabeza…

**-Luffy, no sé que voy a hacer cuando nos veamos en dos meses, pero créeme que tendré muchos nervios al verte-** termino la chica suspirando y viendo que era noche ya…

Alistándose para dormir, Nami vio un nuevo muñequito de Luffy hecho por ella, además de sus nakamas (que ella también hizo) en un estante y sabiendo que faltaba poco para la reunión, tomó el muñeco de Luffy del estante y durmió abrazado a él durante toda la noche, sonriendo…

…

En una tumba mejorada y siempre cuidada, una chica de pelo purpura acudía con un hombre llamado Genzo, mientras los dos charlaban sobre Nami en la tumba con el nombre de Bellemere…

**-Bellemere, Nami está bien, se que aparecerá dentro de poco-** dijo la chica llamada Nojiko, mientras Genzo enojado susurró sabiendo que tenía una promesa con el chico de goma,

-**Si ese chico de sombrero de paja no cumple su promesa, lo buscaré para matarlo-** finalizo el hombre, pero siendo escuchado por Nojiko, la chica soltó una carcajada, mientras Genzo la veía raro…

**-Gen-san, Nami hizo la mejor elección de su vida, escogió al mejor hombre de todos aunque sea un completo idiota jajajaja-** finalizo Nojiko yendo de regreso al pueblo, mientras Genzo analizando las palabras de la chica de pelo purpura, se alertó y dijo al aire alcanzando a la chica….

**-¡¿No me digas que Nami esta enamorada de ese chico de goma?!-** dijo el hombre, mientras Nojiko reía al ver que Genzo no había notado eso en Nami….

**-¡Si llega a lastimar su corazón, no le perdonare!- **finalizo el hombre como un padre enfadado mientras miraba el cielo de esa noche…

_**Esa noche, el viento soplaba y movía un molinillo en una tumba, donde claramente se leía el nombre de Bellemere….**_

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO DIECISIETE**

**Siempre que recuerdo la saga de Arlong, se me enchina la piel, al igual que cuando recuerdo Strong World, estos muestran muchas escenas LuNa, TwT... Agradeciendo de nuevo su apoyo y el tiempo que toman para leer y comentar, nos seguimos leyendo en el proximo capitulo... Reviews bienvenidos y adelanto del proximo capitulo... n_n**


	18. Dentro de Poco

**Nota: El final, se acerca ya, lo esperare, serenamente... Poco a poco este fic llega a su fin a tan solo 2 capitulos (y un extra, aún no lo sé)... Dentro de este capitulo, se narra una pequeña aventura de Nami y se acerca el reencuentro... Agradeciendo su apoyo y esperando no defraudarlos, les dejo leer, n_n**

Capitulo 18: Dentro de poco

Un año y once meses habían pasado desde la separación de los mugiwaras, por lo que en un pueblo pequeño en el Grand Line, una chica de característico pelo naranja, bajaba con su maestro Haredas en una expedición para ayudar al pueblo que tenia problemas con la falta de lluvia, además la chica, llamada Nami, buscaba el atuendo ideal y la talla exacta, al ver su cuerpo un poco más "desarrollado"….

**-Nami-san, te dejo para que busques lo que requieras, nos vemos en cinco horas- **decía el anciano investigador mientras éste hablaba con el alcalde sobre el problema de la lluvia…

Nami, sonriendo fue a la ciudad para empezar sus compras, pero en el trayecto, la chica pudo ver de lejos a un pirata derrotado en el pasado por Luffy…

Este pirata, que se distinguía por su peinado partido, venia acompañado de una chica de nariz larga y pelo color azul oscuro y un gorila con apariencia humana que siempre reía….

–**No puede ser, ¿que hace Foxy en este pueblo?- **finalizó Nami, mientras el pirata era la burla de los demás piratas al ver su Jolly Roger, insignia hecha por Monkey D. Luffy y sus magnificos dotes de artista…

**-¡Mugiwara, no sabes cuánto te odio por romper mi récord de victorias impecable!-** decía el Zorro plateado, mientras Hamburg reía y Porche intentaba calmar a su capitán….

**-Tranquilo Oyabin, además no podrá llevar a cabo su venganza ya que mugiwara no Luffy esta desaparecido desde hace un año y medio aproximadamente-** decía la chica de nariz larga…

Foxy, sabiendo verdad eso, siguió su camino con sus subordinados, mientras Nami observaba eso desde un callejón oculta…

**-Como si Luffy fuera a perder contigo, idiota de cabeza partida- **dijo la chica, mientras recordaba que Luffy, tomaba en serio la palabra nakama…

**-¡El último evento del Gran Davy Back Fight!-** decía el pirata de Foxy por su den den mushi altavoz, en su ave y todos los piratas se emocionaban….

**-¡La pelea entre los capitanes, el gran pirata con 24 millones de berries de recompensa, el "Zorro Plateado", Oyabin, Foxy!-** dijo el pirata, alzando la voz en el micrófono…

**-¡Y su rival, ¡El pirata de los 100 millones por su cabeza, "Mugiwara" Monkey D. Luffy!-** finalizo el pirata mientras Luffy, con su manager Usopp, salía a escena con su poderosísimo Afro…

Nami seguía sin entender por qué Luffy había aceptado el reto, pero igual esperaba que el idiota no saliera muy dañado, debido a la estúpida habilidad de Foxy, pero efectiva…

Ocurría el enfrentamiento hasta que se llegó a la cubierta del navío de Foxy…

Luffy era detenido por el Rayo Noro Noro de Foxy y golpeado tremendamente sumado a las explosiones ocasionadas por los guantes del pirata…

El zorro plateado creyó ganar, hasta que un Luffy lastimado, en medio del humo ocasionado, grito al aire, mientras sus heridas se mostraban demasiados visibles…

**-No permitiré que te lleves a mis nakamas, ¡así me cueste la vida!-** finalizo Luffy, mientras sus nakamas, veían como Luffy parecía caer y Nami se tapo el rostro de preocupación al ver a Luffy lastimado, mientras en su mente le decía al chico de goma que se detuviera…

El encuentro continuaba hasta que Foxy queriendo acabar con el combate, uso su rayo NoroNoro, sin saber del pedazo de espejo que traía Luffy…

Fueron los 30 segundos más angustiantes hasta que el ralentizado era Foxy…

Con un fuerte golpe, Luffy terminó el encuentro y rompió la racha de victorias con trampas del Pirata Foxy….

**-¡Oyabin!-** gritaron los piratas de Foxy tratando de ir a rescatar a su capitán…

Viendo a un Luffy agotado, Nami pensaba en su razón de aceptar el duelo, hasta que con la bandera del pirata Foxy, Luffy se levantó y se la entregó al anciano que había sufrido la pérdida de su caballo a manos del pirata de cabeza partida…

Nami comprendió la razón de Luffy para aceptar el duelo y sin más sonrió al ver que su capitán era un idiota con fuertes ideales…

Después de eso ocurriría el encuentro con el Almirante Kuzan….

…..

…Nami pensaba en eso hasta que una voz la llamó, haciéndola volver a la realidad actual…

**-Miren que sorpresa-** decía la voz mientras Nami volteaba para hallar una de sus pesadillas, el pirata gordo y con dentadura podrida que había intentado abusar de ella en el pasado…

**-Mocosa, no te había reconocido ya que has cambiado mucho, juarjuarjuar-** decía el pirata mirando lascivamente a la chica…

Nami no podía creerlo, ya que en el pasado ese pirata solo poseía una miserable recompensa de 7 millones de berries por su cabeza, y con ese nivel era imposible que llegara al Grand Line, pero junto al pirata gordo apareció un hombre más alto y de complexión más fuerte…

**-Bernard, ¿Es esa la chica que me platicaste que es una excelente navegante?- **dijo el pirata que ahora era el líder del pirata que Nami odiaba…

**-Si mi capitán Rúfalo, esa chica es la apodada Dorobou Neko, posee una recompensa de 16 millones de berries- **terminó el pirata gordo llamado Bernard…

Nami viendo que ese pirata se había aliado con uno más fuerte rio al instante que hablaba, molestando al pirata…

**-Ya veo, con tu recompensa mediocre era imposible que llegaras al Grand Line, por eso te humillaste y te aliaste con ese pirata ¿verdad?-** dijo la chica, causando enojo en Bernard, el cual quería vengarse de lo ocurrido en el pasado y alabando a su capitán hablo para tratar de intimidar a Nami…

**-Chica estúpida, déjame decirte que mi capitán es el más fuerte en esta parte del paraíso, ¡posee una recompensa de 63 millones de berries por su cabeza!, juarjuarjuar-** termino el pirata, pero otro de los subordinados de Rufalo, llamado Deblin, se acercó y hablo al saber de la reputación de los mugiwaras en el mundo pirata…

-**Capitán Rúfalo, esa chica pertenece a una de las peores bandas, los mugiwaras, su capitán Monkey D. Luffy, posee una recompensa de 400 millones de berries por su cabeza- **termino Deblin, mientras Nami se sorprendía por el aumento en la recompensa de Luffy…

**-No puede ser, ¿qué demonios hizo Luffy para que aumentaran su recompensa?-** finalizo la chica, a lo que Deblin contesto sin problemas, contándole a Nami….

**-El Gobierno aumentó su recompensa por que mugiwara no Luffy golpeó a un noble mundial, luego se infiltró en Impel Down y logró escapar de esa temible prisión con criminales de alto rango, además de que el chico participo en la guerra de Marineford, sumado a que regresódespués de la guerra y tocó la campana Ox 16 veces, interpretándose como una declaración de guerra-** finalizo el subordinado de Rufalo…

El pirata Rúfalo supo eso, pero también estaba en sus conocimientos que solo el chico de sombrero de paja había ido a esa temible guerra y sin más habló con la chica al ver que estaba sola en el pueblo….

**-Chica, ¿Por qué no fue su tripulación con su capitán a esa guerra?-** dijo el pirata Rufalo, por lo que Nami bajando la cabeza, y recordó el resultado de la guerra…

**-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-** finalizo la chica de pelo naranja sabiendo del esfuerzo de Luffy para salvar a quien ahora yacía muerto…

Rúfalo viendo que la chica estaba sola y notando que a lo mejor no quería que supieran que seguía viva, hablo con su subordinado Bernard…

**-Oye imbécil, al parecer es tu día de suerte, la chica esta sola, si mis deducciones no me fallan, ellos están separados, por eso en Sabaody dijeron que estaban muertos- **finalizo el pirata mirando a Nami…

La chica sabiéndose descubierta supo que estaba en problemas cuando los piratas de Rufalo la empezaron a rodear…

**-Oye capitán, ¿la capturamos y "jugamos" un rato con ella para entregarla a la marina?- **Dijo Bernard, pero Rufalo sabiendo que esa chica era catalogada como la mejor navegante, cambio su semblante hacia su subordinado…

**-Imbécil, Tenemos en nuestro poder a la mejor navegante delos mares, con ella aumentaré mis dominios en el paraíso-** finalizo Rufalo, pero Nami sonriendo al ver que podría estrenar su nuevo Sorcery Clima Tact, se limito a reír, enojando a Rúfalo….

**-Ustedes no tienen el nivel para derrotar a un mugiwara**\- terminó la chica mientras iniciaba su ataque…

–**Black Ball-** dijo Nami mientras de su Sorcery Clima Tact salían una serie de weather balls negras, creando una cadena que rodeo a los piratas de Rufalo….

**-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!-** finalizo Rufalo, mientras Nami continuaba, y sonreía al ver que su entrenamiento daba frutos….

**-Lion Road-** finalizo la chica creando una descarga eléctrica que termino con los piratas de Rufalo…

Empezando a llover, gracias a Haredas, el anciano terminaba los negocios con el alcalde que le agradecía, hasta que vio la explosión de rayos y suspirando, sabiendo quien ocasiono eso, susurro

**-Nami-san-**

Reuniéndose con Haredas, el anciano le comento a Nami que no usara más weather balls para experimentar y atacar, pero Nami, fiel a su forma de ser, enseño la lengua cual gato mientras subía con Haredas en el pequeño barco para subir de nuevo a Weatheria…

En otra parte, unos piratas electrocutados, se intentaban levantar, mientras su capitán Rufalo, enojado, golpeaba a Bernard….

**-¡IMBECIL!, esa chica y su tripulación son peligrosos, nunca te haré caso de nuevo-** finalizó el capitán mientras caía….

Los piratas decidieron continuar, pero de un callejón salió un sujeto encapuchado que hablo**, **sorprendiendo a los piratas…

**-Ustedes saben mucho, si hablan antes que los mugiwaras se reúnan, se frustrara el plan de mi capitán-** dijo el tipo cubierto, mientras reía sarcásticamente, empezando a asesinar a los piratas de Rufalo…

**-Interesante, esa chica es fuerte, pero sufrirá mucho cuando vea a su capitán morir- **dijo el encapuchado, con una sonrisa de psicópata…

**-En el Nuevo Mundo, sabrán que es el verdadero miedo mugiwaras-** finalizó el sujeto mientras se alejaba, dejando una tripulación de piratas totalmente bañada en sangre…

Regresando, en Weatheria, Nami veía que sus resultados con los datos de las investigaciones de los ancianos, estaban dando buenos resultados, por lo que agotada, decidio darse un baño, mientras pensaba en que Luffy se sorprendería cuando ella le contase que estuvo en otra isla del cielo…

**-Un mes Luffy y estaremos juntos de nuevo-** finalizo la chica mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que veía su pelo y pensaba en cortarlo, hasta que recordó una pequeña plática con Luffy en un día de tormenta…

…

… **-Listo Nami, ¿Qué tal estuve?-** dijo el chico de goma, el cual ya se había acostumbrado a darle un masaje a Nami cada que se lo pedía…

**-Gracias Luffy, me hacía falta-** dijo la chica mientras sonreía, por lo que Luffy, cambiando su atención al pelo de Nami, vio que este había crecido un poco desde el día en que se habían conocido…

**-Ne, Nami-** dijo Luffy, mientras la chica relajada, daba unos estiramientos para seguir con su mapa…

**-¿Qué sucede Luffy?-** dijo la chica interesada en la plática y viendo el avance de su mapa…

**-¿nunca has tenido el pelo largo?- **dijo Luffy, atrayendo la atención de la chica, que recordaba que para que no hubiera problemas, ella siempre se cortaba el pelo, ya que si alguien la agarraba del cabello, nadie acudiría a su rescate…

Tomando su mechón naranja, Nami miro a Luffy, mientras decidio preguntar algo que le carcomía desde que el chico de goma había dicho que ella le gustaba…

**-Luffy, ¿Te gusto con mi pelo corto, o te gustaría verme con el pelo largo?-** dijo la chica interesada y un poco ruborizada…

Luffy, analizando a Nami, veía que la chica era linda, eso no lo iba a negar, pero recordando que siempre el había visto a las mujeres con pelo largo (Makino, Vivi, Robin), el chico se pregunto como se vería su navegante, por lo que haciendo su característica sonrisa, se limitó a decir sinceramente…

**-Me gustaría tocar tu pelo largo, Nami, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, mientras la chica, totalmente conmovida y sabiendo que Luffy era directo y sincero al decir las cosas, Nami abrazó fuertemente a Luffy, mientras sonreía…

**-Luffy, eres un idiota, pero aún así te quiero- **dijo la chica mientras Luffy, confundido, toco el suave cabello de Nami y terminado el abrazo, Luffy puso el sombrero en la cabeza de Nami, mientras orgulloso notaba que había dicho lo correcto…

**-Pero así te ves mejor Nami, shishishi-** finalizo el chico, haciendo que la chica pelinaranja riera afianzando el agarre del sombrero…

….

… Regresando al baño de Nami, la chica suspiro mientras peinaba su pelo largo…

**-No sé como logras lo que quieres Luffy, pero lo logras-** finalizó la chica, segura que no se cortaría el pelo y checando su largo para dar un pequeño recorte…

Saliendo de la ducha, Nami veía su imagen en el espejo, mientras notaba que había cambiado mucho desde que había zarpado con sus nakamas para sus aventuras vividas….

**-¿Qué tanto habrá cambiado Luffy?-** pensaba la pelinaranja, mientras recordaba que Luffy tenia un cuerpo fortalecido, ya que ella había tocado ese abdomen firme y esos músculos definidos, pero ahora entrenando y llegando a su madurez, Luffy cambiaria mucho, como ella ahora…

Ruborizándose un poco por pensar en esas cosas, Nami, decidio cambiarse, mientras sabia que ya faltaba poco para el reencuentro…

…..

En Rusukaina, Luffy entrenaba en solitario dando golpes al aire, mientras sabia que faltaba poco para ver a sus nakamas…

Viendo el cárdigan rojo, Luffy se amarro un pañuelo amarillo a la cintura y se puso el cárdigan complementando el atuendo…

Solo faltaba algo, su sombrero de paja, pero Luffy no fue por él, ya que este regresaría en un mes…

Viendo la fogata arder, Luffy sonriendo se limitó a decir:

**-Seré el próximo Rey de los Piratas-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO DIECIOCHO**

**¿En que tanto piensa Nami? jajajaja... Como ven, dentro de la historia se introdujo indicios de mi proxima historia... esperando el final y preparando la nueva historia, les mando un agradecimiento de corazón (no el hermano de Doflamingo, no confundir jajajaja)... Reviews bienvenidos, sin adelanto de nuevo capitulo al solo faltar dos para el fin... n_n... GRACIAS, DE VERDAD...**


	19. Despedida

**Nota: Pensaba que seria un capitulo más y fin, pero debido a que siento que faltaba algo al fic, decidi agregar un capitulo extra, por lo que faltan dos capitulos más y el fin llega... Agradeciendo mucho que sigan esta historia, les deseo exito y mucho animo, ya que ustedes me han brindado esto durante el trayecto de este fic dandome animo para seguir escribiendo, dando como resultado un fic detallado, que me cuesta trabajo, no lo niego, pero por ustedes vale la pena leerlo varias veces para que quede bien antes de publicarlo... Sin más que escribir, los dejo leer... n_n**

Capitulo 19: Despedida

Faltaba una semana para la reunión de los mugiwaras, en una isla cerca de Amazon Lily, llamada Rusukaina, un chico había domesticado a todas las especies y terminaba su entrenamiento en una montaña en la cual estaba nevando, ya que esa semana, en Rusukaina, entraba la estación de invierno…

**-Gia Sado-** dijo el chico inflando sus brazos, **-Buso Koka-** complementaba el chico, mientras sus brazos se endurecían y tomaban el característico color negro plateado…

**-¡Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum!-** dijo el chico mientras partía totalmente una montaña destruyéndola por completo…

Las kujas que iban por Luffy para iniciar el viaje a Sabaody, notaron como la isla temblaba debido al tremendo impacto de Luffy…

El chico de goma llegando a la planta parecida al Daft Green, tomaba su sombrero de paja y se preparaba para un nuevo comienzo….

**-Dos años han pasado, es momento de que Mugiwara no Luffy vuelva-** finalizó el chico mostrando una sonrisa mientras se colocaba el sombrero de paja…

Las kujas veían como Luffy había madurado, mientras una mujer de pelo largo negro y un vestido azul, cubría su rubor al estar cerca de su "enamorado"…

-**Luffy, iniciaremos el viaje hoy, en seis días estaremos en Sabaody- **dijo la kuja que respondía al nombre de Sandersonia, mientras Luffy asentia contento de finalizar su entrenamiento…

**-Luffy, ya está todo listo, tengo todas tus comidas favoritas cargadas en el barco, ¿no crees que alguien como yo seria la esposa perfecta?-** dijo Hancock, pero Luffy fiel a su costumbre de ignorarla dijo, mientras miraba la fogata deshacer la nieve que caía alrededor de la llama…

**-No me voy a casar contigo, pero gracias por la comida-** finalizó el chico de goma, mientras Hancock decía totalmente enamorada…

**-¡Oh, eres tan genial incluso cuando eres cruel!–**finalizó la emperatriz pirata, mientras Luffy meditando mucho y contento, miró el horizonte sabiendo que se acercaba el reencuentro…

**-Muy bien, Vamos- **finalizo Luffy, mientras se despedía de sus amigos animales…

Mientras iniciaba el viaje, Luffy pensaba en cierta persona y su corazón, extrañamente, empezó a latir de prisa…

….

-**Oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, Nami-san-** decía Haredas, mientras una chica con lentes y un gato dormido en su escritorio pasaba el tiempo estudiando lo último del clima del Nuevo Mundo….

**-¿Qué ocurre Haredas-san?- **dijo la chica, por lo que el anciano le dijo la buena noticia, sabiendo que la chica quería ya reunirse con sus nakamas…

**-En una semana llegaremos a Sabaody, así te reunirás con tus nakamas-** finalizó el anciano riendo, mientras los ojos color chocolate de la chica, derramaron una lágrima inconscientemente, haciendo que Haredas, recordara una escena pasada….

–**Nami-san, ¿fingirás llorar como cuando me secuestraste para huir de Weatheria?- **finalizó el anciano, mientras Nami golpeando al anciano y con dientes de tiburón se enojaba…

**-¡Eso fue necesario para que me dejaran ir!-** terminó la chica, pero susurrando sin que la oyera Haredas, recordaba esa escena…

**-Pero no fingí, estaba triste por Luffy-** finalizó la chica con una aire de nostalgia…

Viendo el pequeño diario que poseía, la chica suspiro y miro el cielo, mientras su gato jugaba al despertar finalmente…

**-Falta poco chicos- **pensó la pelinaranja, pero siendo un poco egoísta pensó para sí misma, estirándose como su gato…

**-Falta poco Luffy-** termino la chica, mientras seguía estudiando y preparando todo para el reencuentro…

….

En una isla llamada Kuraigana, un espadachín intentaba levantarse de su cama pero sentía como alguien estaba deteniéndolo, por lo que levantando la sábana, miro a una chica que respondía al nombre de Perona, abrazándolo mientras hablaba dormida….

**-Kumashi-** susurraba la chica, mientras Zoro, con dientes de tiburón, se limitó a gritar, tratándose de zafar del agarre de Perona…

**-¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama, chica fantasma?!-** finalizo el espadachín, mientras la chica despertando y frotándose un ojo, miro a su alrededor…

**-Recuerda que la primera vez que te encontré, te dije que tú eras mi nuevo sirviente Kumashi- **dijo la chica, haciendo recordar a Zoro, cuando la chica lo disfrazó de ese estúpido oso zombie…

**-¡Eso fue hace dos años, ahora no puedes hacer eso!-** dijo el espadachín con dientes de tiburón, pero Perona creando un negative hollow, hizo que Zoro se deprimiera…

**-Hubiera nacido cucaracha-** dijo Zoro mientras estaba arrodillado con una aura negra…

Milhawk con una copa de vino, llegó a la habitación y viendo la escena, se limitó a decir al saber que habían pasado ya los dos años…

**-Chica fantasma, ya déjalo-** dijo el Shichibukai, mientras hablaba con Zoro, y le lanzaba una última advertencia…

-**Roronoa, ya está listo el barco para que vayas a Sabaody-** finalizó ojos de halcón, mientras Zoro, repuesto asentia mirando fijamente a Milhawk, el cual no perdía su mirada aguda…

**-Si vuelves a hacer algo como esto, me encargaré de matarte Roronoa, lo que hiciste fue como si atacaras por la espalda, ¿entendido?-** dijo el mejor espadachín al saber que Zoro no volvería a perder, por lo que el espadachín de los mugiwaras, arrodillándose sabiendo eso hablomostrando respeto al que en un futuro seria su rival a derrotar…

**-¡Gracias por todo!-** dijo Zoro agachado, mientras Milhawk sonreía al saber el respeto que le daba su "alumno" y sabia que se llevaría una sorpresa de la tripulación de los mugiwaras…

**-Chica fantasma, llévalo para que no se pierda-** dijo Milhawk mientras se iba, a lo que la chica respondió, mientras seguía en pijama….

**-¡Dos años y nunca me hablaste por mi nombre, te dije que es Perona!-** finalizó la chica que también había cambiado mucho, acentuando su cuerpo y con su pelo rosa más largo y ondulado…

Mientras Zoro empezaba a alistar sus cosas, Perona no pudo evitar susurrar, abrazando su osito de peluche Kumashi….

**-Así de fácil me quitas a mi sirviente de pelo verde, lo voy a extrañar-**terminó la chica, recordando todo lo vivido con el Shichibukai y Zoro…

…

En una isla donde estaba el reino de Torino, un reno con un nuevo atuendo, se limitaba a llorar despidiéndose de todos sus amigos, tanto humanos como aves, mientras el ave padre del polluelo que Chopper salvó, se alistaba para llevarse al Tanuki, digo reno medico de los mugiwaras…

**-¡Los voy a extrañar, gracias por darme hospedaje estos dos años!-** finalizo el reno mientras se alistaba para irse…

**-¡Vuelve cuando quieras Tanuki-san!-** dijeron los habitantes de la tribu, mientras Chopper, con dientes de tiburón gritó mientras se iba….

**-¡QUE NO SOY UN TANUKI, SOY UN RENOOOOOO!-**

…

En el Archipiélago Boin, un chico de nariz larga estaba en la orilla de la isla al derrotar a las especies más peligrosas de la isla, mientras se preparaba a irse en un barco, despidiéndose de su Super Hiper Mega increíble maestro Heracles…

**-Heracles-sensei-** dijo el chico que ya estaba en el bote y había logrado escapar del archipiélago…

**-Muchas gracias por todo en estos dos años, espero que en mi viaje, regrese a visitarlo con el Gran Rey de los Piratas-** finalizo Usopp con pequeñas lágrimas que rápido el chico se seco con la mano…

**-Usopp'n, no hay nada malo con llorar, eso es lo primordial para después sonreir'n-** finalizo el hombre que también se le cerraba la garganta, recordando todos los momentos con el chico de nariz larga…

Zarpando, Usopp veía como Heracles hacia sus poses, y suspirando sabia que estaría dentro de poco con sus nakamas…

– **¡Soy el gran Heracles'n!- **finalizó el hombre de armadura, mientras por alguna razón, no regreso adentro del bosque….

…..

Un hombre con traje en la Isla Momoiro, observaba el barco conseguido por su maestro Emporio Ivankov, mientras empezaba a activar su radar para encontrar mujeres…

-**Es una lástima Sanji-boy, tú poseías el corazón de una dulce doncella-** dijo Iva, pero con dientes de tiburón, Sanji hizo una señal de desprecio a su maestro…

**-¡Cuantas veces te diré que mi única tarea en este mundo es amar a todas las mujeres del mundo!-** Finalizo Sanji, mientras pensando en como cambiarían Nami y Robin, tuvo una expulsión de sangre por la nariz, mientras Iva hablaba con Inazuma-mujer, el cual le avisaba que tenia una llamada desde Baltigo…

Finalmente los Okamas se lamentaban de deja ir Sanji, mientras este los alejaba dando patadas….

**-¡Esperen mis dulces ángeles, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan!-**

…

En una fortaleza en Baltigo, un hombre llamado Bunny Joe, avisaba a sus compañeros de preparar el barco a Sabaody, mientras viajaba en un tren con Nico Robin…

La mujer recordaba sus últimos momentos en la base del padre de Luffy y sin más esbozo una sonrisa cálida….

–**Es una lástima que te tengas que ir Robin-san-** decía una chica que respondía por el nombre de Koala, mientras abrazaba a Robin…

**-Robin-san, por favor no le digas nada a Luffy, espero que el destino nos haga encontrarnos en el futuro-** finalizó el chico que respondía al nombre de Sabo y el cual regresaba de un entrenamiento…

**-No te preocupes Sabo-kun, si nos vemos en un futuro, tu mismo serás capaz de hablar con el, además de conocer a nuestros nakamas y a esa persona especial para tu hermano-** finalizo Robin, mientras iba para tomar el tren hacia el barco…

**-Nami-** dijo Sabo mientras apuntaba el nombre en una pequeña libreta, y la guardaba en su saco…

**-Pues si te gusta mi hermano y lo soportas, tal vez si eres la indicada, jajajaja-** finalizó Sabo mientras Koala, enojada por el comentario, jaló las mejillas de Sabo totalmente enojada por la actitud infantil de su superior…

**-Si Luffy es igual que tú, siento pena por Nami- **terminó la chica, mientras Sabo sonreía, con su rostro deformado…

**-No puedes hacer eso, soy tu superior**\- termino el chico con el rostro deforme y tratando de hablar….

Robin en el tren, miraba el clima, el cual parecía que haría mucho calor…

Sonriendo, la arqueóloga sabía que faltaba poco para la reunión…

….

En el Reino futurista de Barujimoa, un Cyborg, levantaba sus lentes, mientras un anciano lo veía acompañado de un niño…

-**Franky-san, el barco que va hacia Sabaody está listo, el punto es que te infiltres y llegarás en seis días-** finalizó el anciano, mientras Franky se alistaba, y tocando el hombro del anciano se limitó a decir, con sus nuevos cambios….

**-Ossan, cuando este país entré en una crisis real por el frio, hay un botón en esta habitación con una calavera, tócalo y se resolverá, te dejo la Super llave-** finalizo el Cyborg, el cual había logrado, en secreto el sistema de calefacción imaginado por Vegapunk…

**-Además Ossan, no iré de polizón, ya que necesito llevar varias cosas nuevas para el Sunny, robaré ese barco como Super pirata que soy-** finalizo Franky, poniéndose el abrigo de tigre y prendiéndole fuego**…**

**-¡SUUUUUPER!-** gritó Franky listo y asustando a los tripulantes del barco mercader que huían despavoridos…

Ese día, nació la leyenda del tigre encendido de Barujimoa que robo un barco mercader….

….

En otro pueblo del Grand Line, un avaricioso hombre y sus aliados, planeaban dar el máximo clímax de la gira de Soul King, llevando el concierto a Sabaody, por lo que Brook, sacando el Tone dial de su cráneo, sabia que se acercaba el momento de la reunión de sus nakamas…

**-Luffy-san, te prometí lealtad, espero que Laboon espere un poco más, ya que cuando se cumpla su sueño, se que el mío se hara posible, viéndolo con mis ojos, aunque claro no tengo ojos para verlo, yohohoho-** termino Brook, mientras afinaba su guitarra…

…..

Finalmente, en el bar de Shakky, ubicado en la zona ilegal de Sabaody, Silvers Rayleigh, regresaba de cubrir el barco de los mugiwaras, mientras se sentaba y miraba a Shakky que le servía una copa de alcohol, al instante que hablaba….

**-Sigue ahí, ¿verdad?-** finalizó la mujer refiriéndose al hombre con zarpas en sus manos…

**-Si Shakky, afirma que hasta que llegue un mugiwara, el seguirá cuidando el barco-** dijo el Rey Oscuro, mientras suspiraba al ver el estado en que se hallaba Bartholomew Kuma, ahora Pacifista PX0…

**-Seis días y estarán aquí, Ray-san-** terminó la mujer, mientras Rayleigh sonreía y miraba a su compañera….

-**Quisiera creer que Luffy-kun zarpara sin problemas, pero conociéndolo causara una gran revuelta- **dijo el Rey Oscuro, mientras Shakky, no queriendo ocultar lo que pasaba, le mostro al rey oscuro el cartel de un falso mugiwara, el cual estaba reclutando tripulantes…

Rayleigh, viendo el cartel, supo que alguien se estaba aprovechando de la fama de Luffy, pero tranquilo, supo que en seis días, empezaría el verdadero miedo por parte del gobierno mundial…

Recordando algo visto en un periódico, Rayleigh rio como nunca había reído…

**-¡Gold Roger, lo ha conseguido, se ha coronado como Rey de los Piratas!-** decía un periódico que caía exactamente cerca de una isla donde los cerezos caían dándole un efecto hermoso al paisaje…

**-¿La Voluntad de D?-** dijo un hombre con un enorme bigote blanco que respondía al nombre de Shirohige mientras bebía sake….

**-¿Qué significa eso Roger?- **pregunto curioso el Yonko al recordar que tenia a un miembro en su familia con dicha letra, Marshall D. Teach…

**-Pensé que me preguntarías del One Piece, Edward, si gustas te doy la ubicación-** decía Roger, pero Edward Newgate bebió su sake mientras se limitaba a decir con un rubor ocasionado por el alcohol….

-**No me interesa-** finalizo el pirata de enorme bigote blanco, mientras Roger esbozando una carcajada, supo que Edward esperaba como él, al indicado para llegar a ese tesoro…

**-Está bien Edward, te diré que significa la D-**

Rayleigh sabiendo el significado de esa letra se limitó a decir,

**-Luffy, mientras tengas esa voluntad, nadie podrá arrebatarte tus sueños-**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO DIECINUEVE**

_**Una disculpa a los fans del ZoRo, pero como ven solo es una escena cómica que mi mente trajo, y pues dio resultado para mi agregarlo dandole un poco de diversion, sabiendo que falta poco para el reencuentro... Esperando no defraudarlos, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo... Reviews bienvenidos y Gracias, de verdad... n_n**_


	20. Reencuentro

**Nota: Como saben mi fic sigue la linea temporal antes del reencuentro por lo que las escenas mostradas en su mayoria hablan del mismo, cambiandolo un poco... **

**Como algo malo me acaba de ocurrir, decidi subir los ultimos capitulos y darme un tiempo de aproximadamente un mes para plantear y despejarme...**

** Quisiera creer que por algo pasan las cosas, pero estoy devastado...**

** No quiero arruinarles el final del fic y por eso me alegro que estos últimos capitulos ya los tenia escrito... **

**Agradezco muchisimo a D, Hiyori Ishida, Luffy Ketchum, Lakunoichiftv, Roronoalau, Kiruru, AdventureSam, y a los que falten, por estos animos que me han brindado, me inclino chocando mi frente en el suelo dandoles las gracias, ya que este espacio me ha dado la oportunidad de mostrar un poco de los momentos de la que considero mi OTP, LuffyxNami... **

**Sin más que escribir, les agradezco mucho, de verdad...**

Capitulo 20: Reencuentro

Dos años se habían cumplido finalmente desde la separación de los mugiwaras, en un archipiélago llamado Sabaody, muchos tipos hablaban de la peor generación, en la cual sobresalía un chico de sombrero de paja, que había logrado la peor fama conseguida hace dos años: Golpeó tremendamente a un Tenryuubito, entró a Impel Down, la prisión infernal de máxima seguridad y escapó de ella, estuvo en la gran guerra de Marineford y resultó ser hijo del líder de la Armada Revolucionaria, Dragon…

Como lo sospechaba Shakky, un sujeto se hacia pasar por Monkey-chan y estaba reclutando piratas, mientras Rayleigh esperaba ver a los chicos, hasta que se oyó la puerta abrirse mostrando a un pirata con un abrigo verde y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, además de una sonrisa, que muchos consideraban demoniaca…

**-Eres el primero-** terminó el Rey Oscuro sin voltear, mientras el espadachín que respondía al nombre de Zoro, entraba para platicar con Rayleigh…

En un bar, el cantinero servía otra copa de alcohol a una chica de pelo largo naranja, que ese día traía un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado a su figura y la parte superior de un bikini verde…

**-Ne, cantinero, ¿Por qué tanto escandalo?-** dijo la chica que respondía al nombre de Nami, mientras escuchaba como un pirata era asesinado por otro que lo llamaba inútil…

-**Señorita, es que en este bar, esta el temible pirata, Monkey D. Luffy, aquel del cual se relatan grandes hazañas en contra del gobierno mundial-**dijo el cantinero temblando, lo que alertó a la chica que volteaba a ver al supuesto Luffy, para llevarse una desilusión…

-**Ese imbécil no se parece en nada a Luffy**\- finalizó la chica, mientras el pirata Luffy falso la miraba sabiendo que su fama le daba gran poder sobre los demás,

**-Onee chan-** dijo el pirata mientras bebía con otros impostores, que disfrutaban su fama momentánea….

**-¿Por qué no te unes a mi festejo?-** dijo el pirata obeso y con el atuendo de Luffy, pero nada parecido al chico de goma…

Negándose Nami, el pirata se enfadó, pero siendo detenido por la falsa Nami, ésta amenazó a Nami con una pistola…

Nami molesta iba a atacar a esos piratas, cuando un chico entro al bar, mientras lanzaba una planta que atacó a la falsa Nami…

**-Señorita-** dijo el chico sentándose en la barra, mostrando un cambio a cierto tirador debilucho hace dos años…

**-¿Aceptaría tomar un trago conmigo?- **finalizó el chico, mientras Nami volteando, se hallo con Usopp totalmente cambiado…

Alegrándose de hallar a uno de sus nakamas, la pelinaranja abrazó efusivamente a Usopp, mientras comentaba el cambio de su amigo, mientras el chico de nariz larga también podía sentir la "madurez" de su amiga…

Yéndose del bar, y ocurriendo la explosión, Usopp caminaba junto a Nami, mientras charlaban del lugar donde habían entrenado…

**-Usopp, ¿No viste a Luffy por el archipiélago?-** preguntó la chica, mientras Usopp negaba y notaba los piratas que estaban en el lugar…

**-¿Estás preocupada por él?-** dijo el tirador, ruborizando a la pelinaranja, que no creía que Usopp hablara tan calmadamente de ese tema…

**-Sabes que Luffy puede cuidarse solo- **finalizó el chico de nariz larga, pero Nami, queriendo evitar hablar de eso, se limitó a decir, mientras agitaba su mano en señal de indiferencia…

**-No estoy preocupada por él, es que sabes que el idiota se mete fácilmente en problemas-** dijo la chica, pero Usopp con mirada de sospecha supo que Nami estaba impaciente…

**-¿Estas nerviosa de verlo?- **finalizó el chico, mientras Nami, sabiendo que podía confiar en Usopp, volteó mirando al cielo y sabiendo que ya era el reencuentro suspiró…

**-Si Usopp, no sé que haré cuando lo vea-** finalizó la pelinaranja con una sonrisa cálida mientras jalaba al tirador para que cargara sus compras…

En otra parte del archipiélago, un hombre con traje bajaba del barco de los Okamas y viendo chicas en el archipiélago, el hombre que respondía al nombre de Sanji, lloraba mientras afirmaba ser libre del mismísimo infierno…

Despidiéndose de los Okamas con una grosería hecha por el dedo medio, Sanji salió en búsqueda de su dulce Nami-swan y su amada Robin-chwan, mientras olía a cada chica que veía, haciendo que éstas lo mirasen raro o lo llamaran pervertido…

Franky llegando al Sunny, se alzó los lentes oscuros mientras una de sus manos tocaba al barco…

**-Sunny, perdón por la espera, pero con estos cambios, navegaremos por todo el mar, te lo suuuper aseguro- **finalizó Franky, mientras Robin llegaba sonriendo y con el cartel del concierto de Brook….

**-¡Pero si es nuestra súper hermosa arqueóloga!-** dijo el Cyborg, sacando una sonrisa en Robin que miraba detenidamente al carpintero…

**-Franky, no has cambiado nada-** dijo la mujer con una sonrisa cálida, por lo que Franky con su pose marca registrada afirmabamostrando sus cambios…

**-¡¿No ves como he súper cambiado, Robin?!- **grito Franky, mientras los demás llegaban después de encontrarse en el archipiélago…

Cada mugiwara se reencontraba, hasta que llego la pregunta de Nami a los que estaban presentes, mientras Rayleigh y Shakky llegaban al barco….

**-¿No han visto a Luffy?-** dijo la chica, mientras Robin le ponía una mano en el hombro y le decía cálidamente…

**-Tranquila Nami, él llegara-** finalizó la morena con una sonrisa, mientras Chopper iba en la búsqueda de Zoro, Sanji y tal vez, Luffy…

**-¡PX5 ataca a mugiwara!-** gritaba Sentomaru mientras el falso mugiwara revelado como Démalo Black con apenas 26 millones de berries por su cabeza era derrotado…

El pacifista buscó y hallando su objetivo, atacó con un rayo láser saliendo de su boca, mientras un chico con sombrero de paja, evitaba el ataque sin problema….

**-Muy lento- **dijo el chico, mientras activaba su segunda marcha por el brazo, y los piratas reclutados por Demalo, miraban al verdadero mugiwara en acción…

**-Gia Sekando-** dijo el chico mientras saltaba, al mismo tiempo que el pacifista iba para atacarlo con un rayo laser disparado de su boca….

**-Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol-** dijo el chico golpeando tremendamente al pacifista creando un enorme boquete al derrotarlo y destruirlo…

**-Maldito mugiwara, usó Haki- **dijo Sentomaru sorprendido, mientras un sujeto con el cartel de recompensa de Luffy, miraba al chico que mostraba su rostro….

**-Es-es-es el ¡VERDADEROOOOO!-**

Gritaron muchos al revelar Luffy su rostro y ver su tremenda fuerza al destruir de un solo golpe al pacifista…

Iniciaba la demostración de los mugiwaras, al derrotar Zoro y Sanji fácilmente al pacifista PX7 mientras corrían a lado de Luffy…

Lo que hace dos años les había costado mucho trabajo, ahora les resultaba fácil**….**

**\- ¡Yo lo corté!-** dijo Zoro, con sus katanas iniciando la pelea con Sanji…

**-¡Yo le rompí el cuello!**\- finalizó el cocinero, mientras los demás piratas miraban sorprendidos la fuerza de los verdaderos mugiwaras….

**-¡Son ellos, los verdaderos!-** gritaron mientras se veían los carteles de Zoro y Sanji…

**-Chicos, son ustedes, shishishi-** dijo Luffy mientras se alegraba de verlos…

**-Por cierto Luffy, eres el último-** dijo Zoro, mientras Sanji con dientes de tiburón daba un golpe en la nuca al espadachín…

**-¡Ya deja eso!- **finalizo Sanji, pero Zoro aún sintiéndose superior por llegar primero seguía molestando al cocinero de los mugiwaras…

**-Cállate, Séptimo-** esto lo dijo el espadachín arrastrando la palabra iniciando un encuentro entre ambos mugiwaras…

Gracias a Rayleigh, Luffy pudo huir con Zoro y Sanji en el pájaro de Chopper**…**

**-¡Rayleigh!-** grito Luffy alzando los brazos, y con su confianza totalmente renovada…

**-¡Nunca volveré a caer!-** dijo Luffy, mientras Silvers Rayleigh notaba como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse…

**-¡Llega a la cima Luffy-kun!-** finalizó el Rey Oscuro, mientras Luffy sonreía y acudía con sus nakamas….

Llegando con Chopper, los demás pudieron ver a Luffy llegar, mientras Sanji, viendo a Nami y a Robin, tuvo una expulsión de sangre por su nariz, por lo que cayó al mar cerca de donde estaba anclado el Sunny…

**-¡Sanji!-** gritaron Chopper y Usopp, mientras exactamente en el momento de bajar, el tiempo se detuvo cuando Luffy vio a Nami y la chica miro al dueño del sombrero de paja…

Parecía la primera vez, cuando se conocieron…

A punto de hablar Nami, tanto Usopp y Chopper abrazaron a Luffy, arruinando el momento de la chica, pero ambos mugiwara cortaron el abrazo para ayudar a un comatoso Sanji…

Cada mugiwara mostraba lo feliz que estaba, a excepción de Sanji que parecía morir por la pérdida de sangre…

Finalmente Luffy, feliz de verlos a todos, se acercó a Nami, la cual no se había movido de su lugar, debido a que no sabia que hacer…

Nami estaba sumamente nerviosa**, **mientras notaba que Luffy había cambiado conservando su carisma como la primera vez que lo había conocido…

**-¿Dos años y no sé qué decirle?, Siento mi corazón latir tan rápido, que siento que se me va a salir-** seguía en su mente hablando Nami…

Luffy, al contrario que la chica, solo pensaba en cada charla con Rayleigh y los momentos en que el Rey Oscuro dijo lo más importante que Luffy grabo bien claro en su mente…

(FLASHBACK)…. –**Luffy-kun, no es mi deber decirlo, pero después de estas pláticas, ¿has notado que…?-** iba a culminar Rayleigh, pero Luffy completo la frase…

**-Amo a Nami-** dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa y totalmente seguro…

Rayleigh sorprendido, no podía creer que Luffy comprendiera todo eso, pero con una sonrisa discreta esbozo una sonrisa hacia su pupilo….

**-Roger sintió eso con Rouge y tú mismo lo estás experimentando ahora con Nami- **finalizó el Rey Oscuro…

Mientras Luffy dormía, esa noche Rayleigh supo que el chico de goma ya poseía algo grande que le daría más voluntad para seguir hacia adelante…

**-Luffy-kun, Nami te dará la fortaleza para seguir, el amor es lo que hizo a Roger llegar tan alto-** finalizó Silvers Rayleigh con una sonrisa por ver la imagen de Roger en Luffy…

**-Supera a Roger y sé el nuevo Rey de los Piratas, Luffy-kun- **dijo Rayleigh viendo la llama arder en su máxima plenitud… (FIN DE FLASHBACK)

Cerca de la chica pelinaranja, Luffy la miro con su enorme sonrisa, contagiando a la chica mientras ella evitaba mirar al chico de sombrero de paja…

Todos los demás miraban con cierta tranquilidad la escena, sabiendo de antemano que tanto Luffy como Nami, eran mitades separadas que habían sufrido mucho al separarse…

Todo seguía detenido, hasta que Nami decidió romper el silencio, regresando a los viejos tiempo cuando los mugiwaras estaban unidos en una nueva aventura…

**-Nunca piensas en lo que haces, ¿Verdad?-** dijo la chica, mientras Luffy sabiendo que se refería a su decisión de separarse dos años, sonrió…

**-Lo siento Nami, no volveré a tomar una decisión sin antes preguntarte, lo prometo, shishishi-** finalizó el chico de goma, pero no pudo continuar al ser abrazado fuertemente por Nami, que parecía que con ese abrazo, la chica le decía Luffy que nunca lo volviera a hacer…

Los demás veían la escena felices, hasta que empezó los impactos por parte de la marina al Sunny…

Iniciando las maniobras de escape, Luffy seguía abrazado de Nami, mientras susurraba, dispuesto a enseñarle a Nami que había cambiado gracias a Rayleigh…

**-Nami, te extrañe muchísimo- **dijo Luffy, mientras Nami asentía y supo que el chico de goma aun era un idiota, pero más consciente…

–**Yo igual Luffy te extrañe muchísimo- **finalizó la chica, por lo que Luffy siguió hablando liberándose del abrazo de su navegante…

**-Y gracias a Rayleigh, sé una cosa- **dijo el chico, mientras veía a sus nakamas moverse preparándose para zarpar…

**-¿De qué te diste cuenta Luffy?-** dijo la chica interesada y liberándose del abrazo…

Luffy confiado y viendo que sus nakamas no lo verían, tomó el mentón de la chica y le dio un beso en los labios, ruborizando totalmente a Nami**…**

**-Te lo digo después Nami, shishishi- **finalizo el chico llegando al centro de la cubierta y dispuesto a dar nuevas órdenes…

**-Bueno chicos- **continuo Luffy listo para zarpar y viendo que tenían ayuda de las personas que los habían entrenado…

**-Disculpen por mi decisión de estar separados dos años, pero ahora nada ni nadie nos separara de nuevo, se los aseguro- **dijo el chico de goma sonriendo, mientras miraba a su navegante ruborizada susurrando y llamándolo idiota…

Luffy grito, mientras Nami empezaba a dar las indicaciones y fijaba su mirada el chico de sombrero de paja, que seguía riendo alegremente…

**-¡Zarpemos!-** finalizó el chico mientras sabia que una nueva aventura se aproximaba…

Ese día, todo el mundo sabía que la Banda de los Mugiwaras había vuelto a las andadas…

Rayleigh a los lejos y acompañado de Shakky, recordó la primera vez que conoció a Roger, que raramente, se parecía mucho a Luffy y su característica sonrisa…

Ese día, Nami no pudo hablar con Luffy de lo que quería, debido a que empezaba su aventura en la Isla Gyojin, pero terminando esta, algo culminaría, eso era seguro…

… **Después de un reencuentro tan corto, la verdadera noche estaba por empezar….**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO VEINTE**

**_No esperen más, sigan leyendo... dentro del siguiente capitulo, en la nota viene indicios de mi proximo fic... GRACIAS, DE VERDAD... n_n_**


	21. De Mikans y Niku

**Nota: Este capitulo contiene escenas muy subidas de tono, como diria Chopper, es la epoca de apareamiento jajajaja, no en serio, es un lemon, si no te gustan este tipo de historias, pido consideres el anterior capitulo el fin del fic... **

**La proxima historia, hablara de lo siguiente: Hace dos años, Monkey D. Luffy logró entrar y salir de la prision de máxima seguridad, Impel Down, pero otro pirata, Marshall D. Teach, tambien entró y liberó a criminales del nivel 6, los cuales, sus crimenes fueron borrados de la historia... Ahora Kurohige busca obtener las habilidades de los usuarios, pero... ¿Que pasaria si en el pasado existió un pirata que quiso destruir las frutas del diablo? y lo más terrible...****sabe como hacerlo... Libre del nivel 6, este pirata les mostrará a los usuarios de las akumas no mi el verdadero miedo... **

**Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer... n_n**

Capitulo Final: De Mikans y Niku

**-No podrás detener al Noah para que destruya la Isla Gyojin jajaja- **decía el Gyojin Hody Jones, al instante que Luffy lo golpeaba con el Elephant Gun, derrotándolo…

**-¡¿Quieres apostar?!-** grito Luffy, mientras inflaba su otro brazo y empezaba a imbuirlo en Busoshoku Haki, dispuesto a salvar la Isla Gyojin…

**-Buso Koka, Gomu Gomu no ¡ELEPHANT GATLING!-** grito Luffy, empezando a destruir el gran barco de la promesa con una metralleta de impactos…

Mientras los mugiwaras y los habitantes de la Isla Gyojin lograban ver como el barco era detenido por los reyes marinos llamados por el recién poder despertado de Shirahoshi, Nami no pudo evitar mirarhacia el cielo mostrando en su mirada un verdadera preocupación por el chico de goma…

**-Luffy-** susurro la chica, mientras que en la burbuja de aire, Luffy sonreía contento debido a que la Isla Gyojin se había salvado, pero desangrándose debido a la mordida de Hody Jones, cayó inconsciente…

Con un Luffy en peligro por la perdida de sangre, la banda buscaba a un donante de sangre, hasta que apareció Jinbei y gracias al ex Shichibukai, Luffy se salvó….

….

Llegando por fin al Nuevo Mundo, la banda celebraba estar juntos de nuevo, mientras cada uno platicaba del lugar donde habían caído, siendo Luffy el más odiado por Sanji, al comentarles que el chico de goma había caído en la isla de las mujeres…

Nami, un poco sorprendida y recordando que la ShichibukaiBoa Hancock, había ayudado a la banda antes de partir, empezó a imaginar cosas, pero suspirando sabría que después hablaría con Luffy…

Esa noche, Zoro se quedó en la guardia del Sunny, mientras los demás entraban a sus camarotes exhaustos de la nueva aventura, imaginando los nuevos retos por vencer y sonriendo de estar juntos…

La noche transcurría, hasta que Nami escuchó como alguien intentaba girar el picaporte de la puerta de su camarote, por lo que pensando que era Sanji (al cual ya había advertido las consecuencias si intentaba hacer una visita nocturna a Robin o a ella), la pelinaranja gritó abriendo la puerta….

**-¡No te dije que no entraras a mi camaro…!-** no pudo terminar la chica al mirar a la persona que había intentado entrar: Luffy…

La pelinaranja no pudo evitar sorprenderse al mirar a su nakama solo con sus pantalones de mezclilla, su sombrero de paja y una almohada debajo de uno de sus brazos…

**-¿Luffy, que ocurre?-** dijo la chica preocupada, por lo que Luffy habló, mirando a su navegante…

**-¿Recuerdas cuando me pedias si podía dormir a tu lado, Nami?- **dijo el chico mientras la chica asentia al recordar esos días…

-**Pues no sé si podría esta noche dormir a tu lado, pero solo esta noche-** finalizó rápidamente el chico mirando al suelo, como si le costara pedirle eso a la chica…

Nami estaba dispuesta, pero recordó que ahora Robin dormía con ella, así que supo sería difícil decirle no a su capitán…

**-Luffy, por mi no hay inconveniente, el único problema, es que ahora esta Robin y podrías causarle molestia-** finalizó la chica, mientras Luffy, ladeando la cabeza se limitó a decir, revelando algo a su nakama…

**-¿Robin?, pero si ella se fue al puesto de vigía con Zoro-** dijo el chico, sorprendiendo a Nami, que volteaba para comprobar que era cierto…

**-¡No está!-** dijo la pelinaranja, pero ya hablaría después de eso con Robin, por lo que agitando la mano, Nami permitió que Luffy entrara a su camarote…

**-Wow, nunca había entrado a su nueva habitación Nami, shishishi-** dijo Luffy, ya que la ley de Nami era que ningún hombre, cyborg o esqueleto, podía entrar a la habitación de ellas, las chicas…

Chopper era un caso especial ya que era un reno, pero el pequeño medico sabia que si hablaba de lo visto, seria su muerte segura…

Nami, feliz de ver que Luffy seguía con su carisma característica, cerró la puerta de su camarote con seguro, mientras hablaba con Luffy, el cual seguía admirando el cuarto….

**-Ne Luffy, ¿Por qué quieres dormir conmigo?-** finalizó la chica ruborizándose por el sentido de la frase, arreglándola…

**-Digo, ¿Por qué quieres dormir a mi lado?-** finalizó la chica, por lo que Luffy, mirando la pequeña lámpara de la mesita de noche, afirmó con sinceridad…

**-Ace murió en mis brazos Nami, por mucho que lo quiera evitar sigo soñando con ese escenario-** dijo el chico, lo que preocupo a la pelinaranja, que queriendo consolarlo quiso hablar, siendo detenida por la siguiente frase de Luffy…

**-Pero tranquila Nami, estoy bien, ahora poseo la voluntad de mi hermano y a ustedes, por lo que no dejaré que nada más pase, shishishi-**finalizó el chico de sombrero de paja, mientras Nami sabia que Luffy en verdad había madurado, por lo que sin dudarlo, Nami abrazó fuertemente a Luffy…

**-Si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda, no dudes en pedírmelo Luffy-** finalizó la chica, mientras el chico de goma sonreía y correspondía al abrazo…

-**Ustedes ya han hecho demasiado por mi Nami, ahora me encargaré de cumplir la promesa que hice esa vez-** finalizó Luffy, mientras Nami, feliz y recordando la escena en el reencuentro, beso profundamente a Luffy, mientras lo empujaba a su cama…

Luffy no sabía el porqué del actuar de la chica pero se dejo llevar por Nami, mientras se volteaba ahora estando él, encima de la chica…

La pelinaranja con un rubor en su rostro, se limitó a preguntar a Luffy, mientras el chico notaba que su cuerpo empezaba a experimentar mucho calor…

**-No me has dicho de que te diste cuenta al estar entrenando con Rayleigh-** finalizó la chica, por lo que Luffy, acercándose al rostro de la chica mirándola a los ojos y totalmente seguro revelo lo aprendido en su entrenamiento en Rusukaina…

**-Me di cuenta que te amo Nami- **finalizo el chico, mientras Nami, sorprendida, se levantó y besó a Luffy, mientras hacia que los dos se sentaran en el borde de la cama…

Totalmente ruborizados, Nami respiraba apoyada en el pecho de Luffy, mientras deseaba que fuera verdad lo dicho por el chico de goma…

-¿**No estás jugando Luffy, en verdad me amas?-** dijo la chica queriendo la verdad en boca de su nakama…

**-Si Nami, te amo, sabes que soy malo para mentir, shishishi-** dijo el chico, mientras la pelinaranja, con esa seguridad por la frase de Luffy, tomo la nariz del chico juguetona…

**-Pues entonces, yo también te amo Monkey D. Luffy-** dijo la chica mientras soltaba la nariz de Luffy y volvía a besarlo…

Siguiendo con los besos, Nami abrazaba a Luffy, pero temblaba al querer, en verdad seguir experimentando con el, por lo que haciendo el agarre más fuerte, la chica respiraba agitadamente…

**-Ne Luffy-** dijo la pelinaranja atrayendo la atención de Luffy, el cual seguía notando calor en su cuerpo…

**-¿No crees que con esto no es suficiente?-** dijo la chica, refiriéndose a que debían continuar, por lo que Luffy, ya con esos conocimientos aprendidos por parte de Rayleigh (digamos lo básico), seguía abrazado a su navegante…

–**Nami, si deseas continuar con lo que empezamos esa vez en el acuario después de la derrota de Shiki, por mi no hay problema, shishishi-** terminó el chico de goma, por lo que Nami, sintiéndose un poco más pervertida, decidio ver si Luffy había madurado como afirmaba el chico…

**-Luffy, ¿seguro que puedes aguantar una vez que empecemos?- **finalizo la chica con una sonrisa picara, pero Luffy no entendiendo el doble sentido de la pregunta, ladeo la cabeza confundido…

**-Nami, sabes que soy el más fuerte de todos, no se que tiene que ver eso con el sexo-** dijo Luffy confundido, sacando una carcajada a Nami, que sabia que Luffy seguía siendo un idiota y eso en lugar de molestarla, le alegraba ya que sabría que siempre Luffy la sorprendería, por eso lo amaba…

Esa noche, Nami dormía con un pijama que consistía en un short pequeño color azul celeste y una camiseta blanca sin tirantes, el cual se ajustaba a su cuerpo, mostrando la parte más "desarrollada" de la chica…

Luffy, en cambio, solo traía su sombrero, (el cual se había perdido en la habitación), y sus pantalones de mezclilla azul…

Dejando que Luffy se acostara en la cama, Nami empezó a besar el cuerpo del chico mientras trazaba pequeños caminos húmedos debido al contacto, hasta que llegó a la cicatriz de Luffy…

Nami supo que esa herida de guerra, era en verdad un recordatorio del dolor de la pérdida de Luffy, por lo que pensando en que no podría regresar al pasado y salvar a Ace, la chica decidio aliviar la carga ahora en la vida de Luffy, para que pudiera seguir con esa voluntad pura para los próximo retos futuros…

Luffy, mientras tanto, tocaba el largo pelo de la chica, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones de las caricias de Nami y su aroma a mikan, el cual, aunque lo negara el chico, su cerebro le decía que ese olor volvía loco todos los sentidos de Luffy…

Regresando Nami a los labios de Luffy, la chica mordía suavemente los labios hasta que empezaron un juego de agarre entre sus lenguas, mientras por alguna razón, Nami no podía creer que Luffy fuera tan bueno para esto, así que terminando el beso, decidio despejar sus dudas, mientras un Luffy ruborizado la miraba extrañado…

**-Luffy, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con la verdad-** dijo Nami, mientras se reincorporaba aún estando encima de el…

**-¿Qué sucede Nami?-** dijo el chico, por lo que Nami, meditando y preparando la pregunta suspiro acomodándose en Luffy…

**-Luffy, ¿estuviste con alguna chica en Amazon Lily haciendo lo que nosotros hacemos en este momento?-** dijo la chica observando la reacción en la respuesta de Luffy, pero éste, un poco enojado por que Nami no confiara en él, hizo un gesto que Nami supo como que el chico no mentía…

**-Tú me hiciste prometerte que esto lo hiciera solo contigo Nami, además Rayleigh me enseño que el sexo, solo debías hacerlo con la persona que amas-** dijo Luffy mirando directamente a los ojos de Nami…

La chica sabiendo que Luffy no mentía, continuó la sesión de besos, pero éstos no eran correspondidos por Luffy, por lo que la navegante notando que había lastimado la confianza de Luffy hacia ella, se limitó a decir….

**-Lo siento Luffy, pero a veces una chica como yo, que sabe un poco más de esto, puede llegar a sentir celos, no quise desconfiar de ti-** finalizó la chica, mientras veía como Luffy la observaba y sonreía, al saber que Nami se parecía mucho a el en cuanto a lo posesivo que era con las cosas que quería…

Respondiendo a la sonrisa de Luffy, nuevamente Nami besó al chico, mientras éste correspondía gustoso, pero fiel a su curiosidad, Luffy se levantó y empezó a besar el cuello de Nami, sorprendiendo a la chica, que dejo que Luffy continuara con eso…

Bajando uno de los tirantes de la camiseta que llevaba puesta Nami, Luffy empezó a besar el hombro de la chica, inclusive dándole pequeños mordisquitos, lo que hizo delirar de placer a la chica, debido al punto en que se enfocaba el chico…

**-¡Luffy!-**gimió la chica, mientras Luffy continuaba, llegando al escote de la chica, regresando a sus labios con ese sabor adictivo que a Luffy volvía loco…

La chica decidió acostar a Luffy, mientras besaba su cuerpo y le empezaba a quitar los pantalones, siendo ayudada por Luffy, que sentía raro al dejar que lo desvistieran…

Nami con una sonrisa, veía que Luffy era un novato como ella, pero desconocía esas sensaciones, por lo que Nami se sentía contenta de enseñarle todo a Luffy, sabiendo de antemano el inmenso placer que empezarían a sentir ambos…

Quedando en bóxers Luffy, Nami se sentó encima de él, logrando rozar ambos sexos, lo que causo el primer gemido por parte de Luffy al sentir la fricción con el sexo de Nami…

Luffy, se sentía débil, lo que notó Nami y con una voz sugerente habló, sabiendo que apenas daba inicio al verdadero camino del placer…

**-¿Qué ocurre Luffy, te gusta esto?-** finalizó la chica, mientras Luffy asentia con la respiración agitada…

Nami siguió besando a Luffy y regresando a su posición encima del chico, Nami se quito la camiseta blanca, dejando a la vista de Luffy, sus pechos totalmente desnudos…

La chica hizo que las manos de Luffy tocaran su cintura, mientras Luffy haciendo memoria, recordaba que en Arabasta, los pechos de Nami no eran así de grandes e inclusive en aquella tienda recordaba que la cintura de la chica no era tan acentuada…

**-¿Qué sucede Luffy?-** dijo Nami, viendo la cara de confusión de Luffy, por lo que el chico de goma ladeando su cabeza apoyada en la almohada, limitó a decir, esperando una respuesta de su nakama….

**-Nami, tu cintura es más estrecha ahora y tus pechos son más grandes- **finalizó el chico con confusión, lo que sorprendió a Nami, que feliz por lo dicho por su capitán, alzo al chico, haciendo que este chocase con sus pechos…

**-Tonto, han pasado dos años, es normal que mi cuerpo haya cambiado, igual que el tuyo-** dijo la chica mientras ahogaba a Luffy, el cual se sorprendía de su nuevo descubrimiento…

**-Ya veo Nami, shishishi**\- finalizó el chico, mientras Nami lo volvía a acostar y ahora ella se agachaba haciendo que sus enormes pechos, específicamente sus pezones rosados, miraran fijamente a Luffy…

**-Luffy, ¿Te gusta lo que ves?-** dijo la chica recibiendo la respuesta en automático al sentir como la erección de Luffy golpeaba el sexo de la chica, causándole placer…

**-Si Nami-** dijo Luffy, mientras Nami, lamiéndose los labios cual gato, hablo, sabiendo que tanto ella como su capitán, disfrutarían mucho lo que venía a continuación…

**-Pues chúpalos Luffy-** dijo la chica, mientras Luffy miraba los botones rosados de la chica…

Un poco dudoso, Luffy tomó con sus manos, uno de los pechos de Nami, mientras su lengua empezaba a rodear el pezón, empezando a chuparlo y lamerlo…

Nami, soltó un gemido, mientras Luffy, empezó a desarrollar una adicción hacia esa parte femenina debido al inmenso placer que sentía al chupar ese botón rosado y lamerlo…

Dejando totalmente erecto el pezón, Luffy atacó el otro pecho, mientras Nami, excitada empezó a tocar los músculos definidos de Luffy…

Ambos jóvenes se sentían en el paraíso, por lo que Nami empezó a moverse haciendo fricción con el sexo de Luffy, como pidiendo que saciara el anhelo que empezaba a sentir entre sus piernas…

Luffy, soltando el pecho por el inmenso placer, vio como Nami se acomodaba y empezaba a bajar hacia su objetivo…

Luffy acelerado, no podía creer que esto del sexo fuera tan sorprendente, pero viendo como su compañera bajaba su bóxer dejando libre la erección, el chico de goma no pudo evitar sentirse agitado, como si el punto que acababa de descubrir Nami, necesitara un alivio rápido…

La chica viendo lo liberado podía comprobar que su capitán estaba bien dotado, aunque sin tener un punto de comparación, aquello perdía validez, pero para la chica era sorprendente…

Sintiendo curiosidad, la chica, conociendo el poder su nakama, pregunto con sensualidad y picardía…

**-Luffy, ¿esto también se estira?-** dijo la chica con una sonrisa tomando el pene del chico de goma, por lo que Luffy, excitado contestó sin problemas, sin saber porque le preguntaba eso su nakama…

**-Si Nami, todo mi cuerpo es de goma debido a la gomu gomu no mi-** finalizó el chico, sacando una carcajada en Nami, que no podía creerle debido a la dureza de la erección…

Empezando a masturbarlo, Luffy no conocía lo que hacia Nami, pero se sentía bien y el calor se enfocaba en las caricias de Nami hacia su capitán…

Nami siguió hasta que lamió la punta del pene de Luffy e introdujo el miembro en su boca, causando un inmenso placer a Luffy…

Siguiendo la felación, Nami chupó la punta y se alejó dejando un delgado hilo de saliva, mientras hablaba con Luffy, con una mirada sugerente…

**-¿Te gusta esto Luffy?-** dijo la chica, mientras Luffy asentia, pero pensando que debía hacer algo dijo, curioso al querer experimentar mas con su navegante…

**-Nami, ¿También puedo hacer eso con tu sexo?-** dijo el chico, haciendo que Nami se ruborizara más de lo que por si ya estaba por la excitación….

**-Pues espero que también lo hagas-** susurro la pelinaranja mientras pensaba que era mejor seguir con la felación y así continuo…

Ambos como novatos, no podían medir el tiempo de aguante de Luffy, pero gracias al chico, Nami no se atragantó con la descarga al hablar el chico antes de venirse….

**-Nami, siento que algo quiere salir-**terminó el chico, por lo que Nami, siguiendo, dejo que el chico terminara en su rostro, recibiendo la descarga, lo que asustó a Luffy…

**-¡Nami!-** dijo el chico asustado al ver el rostro de su nakama lleno de semen, hasta que la chica recogiendo la corrida, saboreo mientras sacaba la lengua cual gato hacia Luffy…

**-¿Qué pensabas, que me iba a enojar Luffy?-** dijo la chica coqueta, calmando a su capitán que estaba asustado de la reacción de su nakama…

**-Esto es normal entre amantes-** dijo la chica calmando al chico el cual veía como Nami le indicaba que se levantara, siendo ella ahora la que se acostara en la cama…

**-Ven Luffy-** afirmó la chica, mientras Luffy curioso tomo el pequeño short de Nami quitándoselo, llevándose su ropa interior lo que sorprendió a la chica que no esperaba la acción de su nakama….

**-¡Luffy!-** dijo la chica sabiendo que ahora si estaba desnuda frente al chico, el cual siguiendo su lógica miro confundido a su navegante…

**-¿Cómo esperas que haga lo mismo que tú me hiciste si no te quito eso?-** dijo el chico, mientras Nami, dándole la razón solo sabia que era el instinto de Luffy…

**-No es eso Luffy, solo no esperaba que fueras tan rápido-** finalizo la chica, pero no pudiendo continuar al sentir como Luffy empezaba a besar su sexo…

**-¡Luffy!-** volvió a gemir la chica, mientras Luffy volteaba mirando a su nakama, ladeando su cabeza…

**-¿Hice algo malo Nami?-** dijo el chico, pero Nami pensando en que esa noche estaba segura que gozaría mucho ya que sabía que había despertado algo que Luffy sabría explotar muy bien esa noche…

**-No Luffy, continua-** finalizó la chica al ver lo que lograba el instinto sexual recién despierto en su nakama, mientras Luffy empezaba a lamer la zona intima de la chica…

**-Luffy, Luffy, Luffy- **susurraba y gemía la chica dejándose llevar por el inmenso placer dado por parte de Luffy hasta que Nami gimió fuerte, cuando sintió la lengua de su nakama en su clítoris…

**-¡Luffy!-** dijo la chica, mientras la curiosidad del chico, hizo que introdujera sus dedos dentro del sexo de la chica, la cual no podía creer que Luffy le hiciera sentir tanto placer en su primera vez… Mientras seguía con su labor, Luffy no noto que Nami estaba totalmente extasiada, hasta que sintió como las piernas de la chica empezaban a temblar…

Tomando la cabeza de Luffy, para que no dejara de chupar su sexo, Nami llego al orgasmo mientras un líquido salía de su sexo, pero Luffy curioso tomo esos jugos, mientras Nami se iba prácticamente fuera de este mundo…

Regresando a la realidad, Nami respiraba agitadamente, mientras Luffy la miraba, por lo que la chica incorporándose, empujo suavemente a Luffy besándolo, sintiéndose lista para lo siguiente, confundiendo al chico de goma en el proceso…

**-¿Qué sucede Nami?-** dijo el chico, mientras la chica excitada hablaba y volvía a besar a su capitán…

**-Eso estuvo jodidamente genial Luffy, pero ahora viene lo mejor para los dos-** termino la chica sin importarle lo dicho, encimándose en Luffy y llevando las manos del chico de nueva cuenta a sus pechos…

Alzándose para dar entrada del pene de Luffy, Nami empezó a deslizarse sintiendo un choque eléctrico al contacto de ambos sexos, igual que Luffy, por lo que la chica beso profundamente a Luffy…

Mientras entraba Luffy, Nami empezó a sentir una quemazón debido a lo que ella sabía que sucedía al ser virgen, por lo que Luffy, notando la cara de molestia de Nami, supo que algo andaba mal….

**-¿Estás bien Nami?, si te lastima no deberías hacerlo-** finalizo el chico, mientras Nami clavándose totalmente se abrazó a Luffy besándole mientras trataba de controlar su respiración…

**-Está bien Luffy, mientras seas tú, está bien- **finalizó la chica acostumbrándose al tamaño de Luffy y besando fugazmente a su capitán….

Mientras Luffy abrazaba a Nami para relajarla, en su mente no podía creer que estar dentro de una mujer se sintiera caliente y sumamente apretado, haciéndole perder la razón por el inmenso placer provocado…

Pasada la sensación de dolor y convirtiéndose en placer, Nami empezó a cabalgar a Luffy, como si siempre lo hubiese hecho, mientras por instinto Luffy tomo sus caderas y empujaba dentro de ella…

**-Estas muy apretada Nami-** dijo el chico perdiéndose en el placer, mientras la chica ya cómoda, gemía y trataba de formular una frase mientras navegaba en esas olas de placer…

**-¡Empuja más fuerte Luffy!, ¡ahhhh!-** dijo la chica, sintiéndose en la gloria y gritando sin importarle el lugar el cual estaban ambos jóvenes en ese momento…

Agachándose Nami, Luffy empezó a besar los pechos de la chica atacando sus pezones rosados incrementando el placer en la chica mientras empujaba y aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas…

Tanto Luffy, como Nami seguían envueltos en esa ola de placer, hasta que Luffy cambió la posición al ver que Nami se movía más lento, estando ahora arriba el de ella empujando dentro…

Nami no dijo nada y araño la espalda de Luffy mientras éste empujaba más duro dentro de ella… Sintiendo que el final se acercaba, Nami atrajo el rostro de Luffy hacia ella, mientras lo besaba profundamente….

**-Te amo Luffy-** dijo la chica entre gemidos, a lo que Luffy respondió, mientras no paraba los embates…

**-También te amo Nami-** finalizó el chico aumentando la velocidad y dejando que Nami lo guiara en lo que parecía el clímax del acto…

**-¡Sigue Luffy, ahhhh, No pares, ahhhh!-**gemía la chica, hasta que sintió el momento clímax gimiendo fuertemente y aferrándose a Luffy, dejándose llevar por ese inmenso y placentero final…

**-¡Luffy!-** grito la chica abrazando fuertemente al chico mientras Luffy sintiendo que la vagina de la chica lo apretaba duramente, exhalo fuertemente, viniéndose en una secuencia de disparos dentro de Nami…

Sintiéndose sumamente débil, Luffy descansaba entre los pechos de la chica bañado en sudor, mientras la chica nunca se había imaginado que Luffy comprendería tantos momentos vividos entre los dos para terminar en esto…

Levantando su rostro, con un pequeño hilo de saliva corriéndole por su boca, Luffy miro a Nami, la cual sonriendo, recordaba cuando le enseño acerca de los masajes…

**-Luffy, esto lo haremos diario, ¿Ok?-** terminó la chica, mientras el chico de goma sonreía y volteaba respirando agitadamente, sin saber porque se sentía débil después de ese acto…

**-¿Cómo los masajes?-** finalizó Luffy, lo que sorprendió a Nami, al ver que Luffy pensaba igual que ella, soltando una carcajada…

**-Te amo, Monkey D. Luffy-** dijo la chica estirando la nariz de Luffy, el cual riendo veía como la chica acariciaba su pelo y lo atraía más hacia ella…

**-También te amo Nami, shishishi**\- finalizó el chico recibiendo un beso en los labios por parte de la pelinaranja….

Los dos durmieron, bueno no tanto al iniciar de nuevo ya que la noche aún era joven y a petición de Nami, después del malentendido hace dos años, Franky había hecho las habitaciones a prueba de ruidos, por lo que nadie escucharía….

...

Al día siguiente, Luffy dejo la habitación temprano para que nadie sospechara, por lo que en la habitación de las chicas, Robin peinándose el pelo vio a Nami totalmente sonriente y pensando en la noche anterior hablo, suponiendo lo que había pasado….

**-Nami-chan, ¿ayer fue una noche movida, no?-** dijo la morena, mientras Nami mirando los alrededores de la habitación miró a Robin asintiendo completamente relajada…

**-Igual que tú con Zoro en el cuarto de vigía, ¿No, Robin?-** dijo la chica, liberando una sonrisa discreta por parte de Robin…

Ambas chicas sabiéndose descubiertas rieron al ver la madurez de sus nakamas obtenida en los dos años de separación…

El desayuno transcurrió normal, hasta la tarde, que los demás mugiwaras, queriendo ponerse al corriente con lo dejado abandonado en el barco hace dos años, estaban ocupados, mientras Nami salía del cuarto de cartografía mirando a Luffy pescando...

Sintiendo un momento idóneo y viendo a Robin sentada leyendo, Nami agitó la mano hablándole a al chico de sombrero de paja….

**-Luffy, acompáñame al cuarto de cartografía, necesito un masaje-** dijo la chica, mientras Luffy se acercaba siendo tomado de la mano de Nami prácticamente arrastrándolo al cuearto de cartografía…

Robin sabiendo que Nami se relajaría mucho con ese "masaje", dejo su libro en la silla en la que estaba descansando y hablo para si misma,

**-Creo que iré a ver el entrenamiento de Zoro-** finalizó la morena yendo a dicho lugar…

…**.Al parecer, las charlas con Silvers Rayleigh ayudaron a Luffy….**

…**..Mucho….**

* * *

**FIN DEL FIC**

_**GRACIAS, CON MUCHAS LÁGRIMAS EN MIS OJOS LES AGRADEZCO HAYAN SOPORTADO LO ESCRITO POR ESTE SERVIDOR... ESPERANDOLOS EN MI PROXIMO FIC, LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA SI TARDO UN POCO... NUNCA DEJEN QUE NADIE LES ARREBATE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SER FELIZ EN LA VIDA Y ESCRIBAN, QUE ESTE ES EL UNICO MEDIO PARA LIBERAR TU MENTE Y CONOCER A GRANDIOSAS PERSONAS QUE COMPARTEN TU MISMO GUSTO... GRACIAS, DE VERDAD, GRACIAS...**_


End file.
